Love Me Do
by Miss Reason
Summary: Although not blood related Bella see's her friends as her family. She watches on as secrets are revealed, hearts interwine and romance flutters but will she recognise what her heart feels for Edward before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

'Alice!' I screeched at the top of my lungs. I stormed out of my room, the one place I thought I was safe from the little pixie devil thing that was my roommate. 'Alice! WHY. DO. I. LOOK...like this!' i screamed. I was well aware of the fact that i wasn't being very attractive but Alice's sneaky and vindictive ways to get me to wear make-up and fashionable clothes as beyond reasonable. I had gone to bed my usual self, scrappy PJ's and messy hair and awoken a freaking walking barbie doll. I ran into the kitchen where i met my other roomy Rosalie. She spit her cereal all over the bench and laughed.

'What happened to you?' she asked through her loud spats of laughter. I tilted my head to the side and glared at her.

'Who do you think happened?' i asked sadistically. She stopped laughing and nodded understandingly. Although Rosalie was drop dead gorgeous and had taste to die for she too had be known to fall under Alice's wrath. Alice quietly snuck in behind me and squeaked.

'I'm so sorry Bella, i couldn't sleep and i thought you might appreciate my talents as an artist,' she shrugged. I moved toward her in a threatening manner and she dashed behind me and closer to Rosalie.

'You love me remember!' she screeched and ducked behind Rosalie completely. Rosalie let out a laugh and moved aside.

'Fight your own battles, i'm off,' She smiled and waved at us as she scooped her books up from the desk and moved to the front door. 'Please don't kill each other, blood is a bitch to clean up,' and with that she left. I waved to her and then moved my gaze back to Alice. It was hard to remain angry at someone who was so full of life. She put on her puppy dog eyes and raised the paper towel to signal her surrender.

'Fine! I'll let you off this one time, but if it happens again so help me god i'm going to burn everything you own!' I moved over and gave her a hug, over her shoulder i noticed the time. I was already running late for my lecture. I was now thankful Alice had played Bella Barbie through the night because it meant i was ready to go. I quickly ran out the door and to my Literature lecture.

****

After carefully sneaking into my lecture I realised there was no point in my being there. We were going over everything I already knew. I sat and doodled on my paper waiting for the lecture to be over. My neighbour nudged me and I looked up. I was sitting next to Angela. I smiled and waved a little and then pretended to focus back on the lecture. Angela was such a nice girl. She was shy but extremely kind. I wished I had gotten to know her better. I was nudged again but this time from behind. I looked back to see Rosalie's twin brother Jasper. He passed a note forward.

'_better late than never Swan. Can i ask a huge favour? ' _

I looked back and nodded then tacked on the end of the note '_after class,'. _He nodded and focused back on Mr Twang or Lit teacher. I too pretended to focus. Soon enough class was over and i wandered out hanging back for Jasper. He walked out followed by a bunch of girls who were very obviously checking him out. I rolled my eyes and pulled him aside to where i was.

'Favour?' i questioned. He suddenly looked nervous. This was unusual, Jasper was usually confident, however unlike his sister, he did it quietly. He looked at me carefully although he was looking for the right wording.

'Um, well, i was, hmm,' he muttered incoherently for what seemed like forever.

'Does this have something to do with Alice?'I questioned carefully hoping to lead him into whatever he was trying to say. He nodded.

'Normally i'd ask Rose, but I'm afraid she'll poke fun at me,' i joined him in a grimace. The last time he asked Rosalie for help it didn't end well.

'So what's the problem?' i asked now realising i was going to be late for my next lecture if he didn't hurry up and spit it out. He looked at me pleadingly and then looked away. I rolled my eyes.

'Jasper!' i called for his attention but he ignored me. His gaze had now gone across the court yard. I squinted to see what he was looking at. It was Alice and Rosalie surrounded by a group of men. They were both laughing and flirting along. I reached over to touch Jaspers should but he shrugged me off.

'Never mind Bella, she'd never go for a guy like me when she has men like that hanging around her,' and before i could offer a comforting word Jasper had skulked away. It angered me that Alice and Jasper were always dodging there feelings for each other. The only time either of them were not themselves is when they were around each other. It was almost shameful. I promised myself that i was going to get them together if its the last thing i do. They are both deserving people. I stood thinking for a second only to be bumped into.

'Sorry Bells, catch you later tonight for dinner?' asked an in a rush Emmet. I nodded and waved. Emmet was Alice's older brother. His appearance made him seem although he was a scary guy that should be avoided but at heart he was the kindest teddy bear in today's living society. So much so that he is majoring in Humanitarian Studies and acing every second of it. There was a group of us who often met up for dinner and I was looking forward to it tonight. Rosalie had informed us that she wanted us to meet the man who has 'swept her off her feet,'. This happened often, what also happened often is that she would end up heartbroken and the local grocery store would be all out of cookie dough, chocolate ice cream and Doritos. I smiled at the thought and dawdled of to class.


	2. The Coffee incident

I slowly walked up the stairs tripping slightly as i got to the top. Rosalie, Alice and I had all made a resolution to get fit and that included taking the stairs instead of the elevator. I grumbled as i searched for my dorm keys in my unorganised bag. I finally found them under a half eaten cookie. I frowned in disgust at my own laziness. Not looking where I was going I bumped into someone. I looked up and met the most stunning green eyes. My jaw dropped and gawked instead of apologise. In front of me was the most perfect human being I ever did see. A tight t-shirt revealed a beautifully sculpted body, his face matched that of a Greek god and his hair, his hair was tousled in a way that would make girls worldwide go weak at the knees. He smiled, it was the most dazzling smile id ever seen. I must be dreaming the world's greatest dream. I looked up at him and regained my composure.

'I am so sorry!' I commented quietly.

'That's quite okay, I really should have been looking where I was going,' he answered placing his hands on my shoulders. I turned ruby red. It was clear the accident was my fault yet this creature (as i had not yet defined someone this good-looking as human) was taking the fall. I giggled slightly and then realised what i was degrading myself to. A giggly beetroot, oh yes Bella that's highly attractive.

'Actually, while I've got you here, could you tell me which dorm is Alice Cullen's?' he questioned looking confused. I let out a laugh, offcourse he was seeing Alice. He was just her type, good looking, wearing fashionable clothes that appeared to be overpriced.

'Um yeah I'm her room-mate Bella,' I held out my hand as a polite gesture. He shook it.

'I'm Edward, her older brother,' he smiled a crooked smile. I felt although the air had been knocked out of me.

'Brother?' I stuttered. 'I though Emmet was her brother,' I said stupidly. He laughed.

'Yes, well he is as well. I really feel like I'm suffering middle child syndrome today. I go to a different University, therefore I never get mentioned,' he shrugged. I smiled. I was shocked Alice never mentioned Edward before or maybe she did and I just wasn't listening.

'Anyway, I'm kind of here to surprise her. We haven't seen each other in such a long time that I thought while I was in the area I would drop by and say hello,' he continued. 'I assume Emmet will be by as well,' he added and I nodded. Emmet was always hanging around. He found it easier to be protective of us that way. I fed my key into the lock and opened the door. It seemed although no-one was home. I offered Edward a seat, dumped my things and went to make a large pot of steaming hot coffee.

'So where do you study?' i asked trying to start up a conversation.

'ah, Medicine at Harvard,' he answered. I nodded. That was pretty impressive. I remember Alice saying her father was a doctor.

'And why are you in the area?' I yelled from the kitchen. He laughed.

'To be completely honest, to check up on Alice. She has a habit of spending too much money and not telling Dad she's in debt,' i smiled. Alice was always spending way too much money on fancy clothes. Our first year rooming together Rose and I had to help her out of debt so she could continue on studying. Since then we had kept an eye on her spending habits.

'You don't need to worry about that, Rosalie and I monitor her closely,' I laughed and he joined in. I carried to hot mugs of coffee into the lounge area where he sat. He thanked me and took a mug.

'So Bella, what do you study?' he asked sipping his coffee.

'Philosophy,' I answered quickly taking a sip of my coffee. He nodded and smiled. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever, oddly enough it was a comfortable silence. I looked up at the clock.

'Everyone should be home soon,' I commented and he nodded. 'We are actually all going out for dinner if you would like to join us?' I asked not wanting to seem rude. He smiled that dazzling smile.

'That would be great,' and the room fell into silence again. Soon enough it was broken by a key entering the door. I turned and expected to see Rosalie or Alice but instead was greeted by Emmet and Jasper. I smiled. Emmet's face lit up and he jumped to his brothers side.

'Eddie!' he cried in delight. He pulled him into a bone crushing hug and as he did Edward let go of his coffee mug which landed in my lap. The scolding hot coffee immediately soaked into my clothes and thru to my skin. I let out a scream and jumped up dropping my mug onto the white carpet. Emmet released Edward and turned to me. Edward went straight into action and warned me not to remove my burning pants. I began to cry as the burning got worse. I could hear that someone had left the room to pour a bath.

'Bring her in here,' I heard Edwards velvet voice yell. I was blinded by the pain and couldn't move. Emmet attempted to usher me into the bathroom with his hands but I was too confused to move. Finally Jasper scooped me up into his arms and carried me there. Edward instructed him to lower me into the bath were I met luke warm water. The relief was instant. The burning stopped and i closed my eyes. It was probably a good time to be embarrassed because I had three boys standing over me and I was wearing a white t-shirt, I was immersed in water, which therefore made the t-shirt see thru.

'Bella?' a concerned voice asked. 'How does that feel?'. I merely let out a pleasant moan and began to fall asleep. I heard a snicker in the background.

'I can see her bra,' a voice whispered only to be met by a huge crack. 'Emmet that is highly inappropriate!' another angry voice whispered. I think it was Jaspers, to be honest i didn't care, or did I. My eyes snapped open and i looked around. Emmet and Jasper were standing to the side, Emmet a huge dorky grin on his face. Jaspers brow furrowed together and concern was written all over his caring and kind face. Sitting by the bath was Edward; his had skimming the water I sat in. I looked into his eyes and let out a grumble.

'This is so embarrassing!' I groaned looking around once more. Edward laughed.

'How does it feel?' he asked soothingly.

'Yeah its fine, initial shock is what sent me crazy.' I smiled and leaned forward to him. 'Can you please hand me a towel so I can cover up?' I whispered eyeing Emmet who was still grinning from ear to ear. Jasper handed a towel to Edward and Edward handed it to me. I covered myself up.

'Now, I'm feeling fine, so if you boys wouldn't mind leaving so I can get out that would be great,' I smiled at them grateful for their help. They all filed out the door leaving me in private. I suddenly realised i had nothing to change into. I didn't know Edward and I loved Emmet but i didn't trust him going thru my things.

'Jasper?' Finally decided. He popped his head back around the door.

'yah?' he asked trying not to look at me.

'Could you do me a huge favour and get me some clothes, just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt,' he nodded and went to leave.

'Wait!' I called after him. He popped his head around the door again. 'Don't forget and bra and some undies as well,' I asked embarrassed. I had turned scarlet and he wasn't far from it. He nodded and backed out of the door again. Within seconds i heard a knock and then a hand pass some clothes thru the door. I called out thanks dried off and got changed. I walked out into the living area where the boys all sat. Emmet looked up at me, puppy dog eyes hard at work.

'Bella, I'm so sorry...' he started but I cut him off.

'Just don't be such a big oaf next time okay?' he nodded and smiled again, 'and Emmet, stop imagining me in my bra!' I tacked on the end. I huffed into the kitchen hearing many laughs as I went.


	3. A dinner to remember

After sulking in the kitchen for 20minutes i finally decided to go and join the boys in the lounge room. I walked in and plopped down onto the couch next to Jasper. We all sat in silence and just stared at each other. I glared at Emmet and he gave me back an adorable smile and waved. I couldn't help but laugh, like Alice , Emmet was impossible to stay angry at. Jasper joined in and finally Edward did as well. We must have looked like fools laughing about nothing. I was grinning ear to ear when i noticed my dropped coffee mug. I let out a gasp. Everyone stopped laughing and looked in the same direction as me. I pointed. On Alice's rare and expensive white rug, was a big ugly brown stain from the coffee i had spilt earlier.

'She is going to kill me,' i whimpered. There was nothing worse than an angry Alice and other than her clothes, her furniture was very important to her. Edward nodded and stood up.

'Stain remover?' he questioned. Jasper stood up and indicated that he was going to get some. Although Jasper and Emmet lived in a dorm all the way across campus they spent most there time here. I got down on all fours to inspect the stain closer and grimaced. That wasn't coming up anytime soon. Emmet joined me.

'She is going to kill us, resurrect us, torture us and kill us again slowly,' he said simply with fear in his eyes. I wanted to disagree but he was right. I had never heard of Alice talk about children or men they way she talks about her possessions. Suddenly i snapped too.

'Well Emmet, she is going to kill you. None of us had anything to do with it,' i smiled and back away from him although he was contagious. With a big grin Edward followed in suit. Emmet looked terrified which caused me to break down laughing.

'I'm joking silly, I wouldn't just let you take the fall. It was Edwards fault as well,' I grinned and pushed Edward playfully toward Emmet. He fained hurt.

'Aww but Bella i thought we were friends,' he complained and I laughed. Just as he reached forward to tickle me the door opened. In one swift movement Emmet plopped down and covered the stain. We looked at each other and then to the door. There stood Rosalie and Alice holding numerous designer shopping bags. Alice let out a happy squeal and leapt forward at Edward who caught her. Now there was no doubt in my mind they were siblings. Not only did they look very similar but Edward's reaction to Alice's mood was indicative of many years of knowing her. I walked over to Rosalie and gave her a hug. She smiled sweetly and moved forward to be introduced. Alice finally let go of Edward and properly introduced us all. Edward smiled his beautiful smile politely and shook Rosalie's hand. After a few moments of catch up time Alice dragged me off to get ready for dinner. This was a process I was used to and stopped fighting months ago. I looked back and winked at Emmet who sat coyly over our little stain. As we walked down the hall Jasper walked out of the laundry with stain remover. Alice immediately let go of my hand.

'Hi Jasper,' she said nervously. I looked at Rosalie and we both rolled our eyes.

'Hi Alice,' he stuttered back. They looked at each other for a long time when i subtly pushed her closer to him. Unfortunately it wasn't very subtle on my behalf, as i pushed her i tripped over my own foot and fell into her back pushing her forward into Jaspers arms. I looked up to see the damage i had done only to see that Jasper had caught her and they were staring deeply into each other's eyes. It was a sweet moment and Rosalie and i attempted to sneak away. We heard a loud throat clear and looked back to see Emmet rushing Jasper forward. Without thinking Jasper let go of Alice who fell on her butt. I sighed and Rosalie laughed. These two were impossible.

****

After an hour of primping and poofing Alice deemed me presentable and we wandered off to dinner. We were set to meet Rosalie's latest romance at the Italian restaurant we were eating at. As we walked down to the restaurant Alice kept behind avoiding any contact with Jasper. Rosalie and Emmet argued about Rosalie's decision in men, Jasper led the pack and Edward hung back and chatted to me. We laughed and played, like we were old friends. I felt oddly comfortable around Edward. When we finally reached our destination we all took our seats. We purposely forced Jasper and Alice next to each other, while i sat in between Emmet and Edward. On Emmet's other side was Rosalie's latest romance, a man named Vance. I had a bad feeling about him, he seemed creepy and only with her for one reason. Emmet eyed him the whole night i couldn't help but laugh. Although Emmet, to us was a big teddy, to the rest of society he was extremely scary. We all ordered and sat and talked. Emmet interrogated Vance, which soon enough Jasper and Edward had joined in on. Rosalie would never admit it, but she loved the attention. Alice was quiet all thru dinner and every now and then she would sneak a glance at Jasper. It was unusual for Alice to be quiet, ever, including when she as around Jasper. Normally she attempted to flirt or something, but tonight, tonight was different. Half way through dinner she excused herself and when she didn't return after 10mins I went to go find her. I looked in the ladies room where i heard sobbing. I immediately knew it was Alice and poked my head under the door.

'Alice? Why are you crying?' I asked patting her foot as it was all i could reach. She sniffed.

'I just, its not fair. Jasper would never go for a little freak like me!' she blubbed.

'Oh my god Alice! Are you kidding me?' i asked seriously. 'Open this door right now so i can slap you and slap you hard!'. She cocked her head to the side with a questioning look.

'Alice, i have never seen someone so head over heels for you! I know for a fact Jasper would go to the edge of the earth for you and back again!' she sobbed again this time opening the door and stepping over me to get to the basin.

'What brought this on any way?' i asked rubbing circles in her back as she stood over the basin and cleaned up her mascara.

'I over heard Jess Stanley talking and she said that he asked her out!' she said and wailed the last part.

'What?!' this couldn't be true, Jasper would never touch her with a ten mile long stick. I looked in the mirror at Alice's face. I stomped my foot.

'That's it!' i almost yelled causing Alice to jump. I stormed out of the bathroom and over to our table. I was met with curious eyes. I angrily grabbed Jasper by the arm and tugged him out of the restaurant and onto the foot path.

"JASPER HALE!' i screamed and he looked at me scared. 'Why is Jess Stanley saying that you asked her out?'. Jasper looked flabbergasted. He stuttered and then shook his head.

'Bella you know that i wouldn't ask anyone but Alice out, you of all people,' he said looking at the ground in disappointment. I shook with fury. This had gone on long enough.

'Jasper, my best friend is currently sitting in the ladies room bawling her eyes out calling herself a freak because she believes you don't love her. Now if you don't get your butt in there and do something about it im going to break every bone in your body, and trust me Jasper, when i say every bone, i mean every bone!' Jasper looked up and i saw something in his eyes i had never seen before.

'Why is she calling herself a freak?' He questioned in a serious tone.

'Because she doesn't believe someone like yourself would date someone like her,' i said quietly as a realised people where beginning to stare. Jasper looked me in the eyes and muttered something to himself i couldn't understand. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me deeply in the eyes.

'Trust me Bella,' and with that he took off. I stood there with my mouth hanging open. What the hell was he going to do?


	4. Jimmy Choo catalogue

Chapter 4- A New Beginning

Dinner that night was certainly eventful. Soon after Jasper left Vance and Rosalie followed suit and it was just me, Edward, Emmet and Alice. Alice had cheered up a bit since hearing that Jasper hadn't asked Jess Stanley out and Emmet helped by reminiscing all the times id fallen down. Although it was embarrassing I was happy to see Alice smile again. The night wore on and after many drinks we all decided to head back to mine and Alice's dorm. Not wanting to bother heading all the way back to his own dorm Emmet announced that he and Edward would share the sofa bed. We all stumbled up to the dorm, holding each other up as the amount of alcohol we had all consumed was making us more clumsy then normal. We finally made it to the door and Alice fumbled around her handbag to try and find her keys. It was hard not to laugh at her because her hair was sticking up all over the place. Finally she found the keys and unlocked the door to reveal a horrible looking Rosalie. Her mascara was severely smudged and her hair was a mess. I gasped to see she was bleeding from her head and her hands. We all stood in the door way dumbstruck. Edward was the first to speak.

'Rosalie, what happened to you?' he asked as he carefully fell out of the drunken formation we had made and walked across to her. She let out a whimper.

'Okay, you don't need to tell me what happened just tell me where it hurts?' he asked now kneeling next to her placing a calming hand on her knee. She didn't respond, she just looked into the distance.

'Okay, Rosalie, I'm calling an ambulance, they are going to come and help you,' he stood and reached into his pocket but Rosalie's bloody hand shot out and stopped him.

'No, i can't go there. Just, just fix me up here. Please,' she pleaded. At this point Alice and I walked over to her and sat either side of her and placed our arms around her. She slumped into my side and Edward started to examine her. After a while she fell asleep on my lap and Emmet moved over and scooped her into his arms and carried her to bed. We all sat in silence. None of us knew what had happened but we knew it was bad. I looked over to Edward who had his head in his hands. I wanted to hug him, i wanted him to hug me, to tell me it was going to be okay. Instead i moved over to Alice and pulled her into a hug. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day, for all of us.

****

The next morning we all awoke having not had a lot of sleep. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around. I could smell fresh coffee brewing. I stood up and walked into the kitchen to find Rosalie cooking a big breakfast. It smelt divine. I looked at her, she had cleaned herself up and apart from the few cuts and scratches on her head she looked beautiful as ever. She smiled as i entered.

'Before you say anything, i just want to say that nothing happened last night. After Vance tried to get me to sleep with him and I said no i walked home. Unfortunately i slipped on some ice and well, you can put the rest together,' she said simply. If it weren't Rosalie i wouldn't believe it, but Rosalie never lied. It was part of her appeal.

'That was very much a Bella move you pulled there Rose,' i laughed. 'Why were you so upset and why wouldn't you let us take you to a hospital tho?' I asked now in a serious tone. She put down the spoon she was using and turned to me.

'First of all Vance's Dad is a Doctor there, secondly I was embarrassed. I knew i wasn't hurt too badly and i knew Edward would be able to stitch me up good as new,' she shrugged and turned around. 'And as for my being upset, well, i thought Vance was different, but he wasn't. Its upsetting. Im never going to find Mr Right,' she laughed at herself and i moved over to her. I rubbed her back.

'Okay then, normal break up rules are as is, ill go raid the local grocery stores for junk food, Alice will kick the boys out and rent sappy movies and you organise face masks that probably do us more harm than good,' she smiled at that and turned into me for a hug.

'Thanks Bella, you're a great friend,' I smiled and patted her on the back. I was so grateful it was the weekend. I turned my back and walked into the bathroom to have a shower.

****

I spent forever in the shower, it was nice to have the hot water run down my stiff and sore back. It wasn't until Emmet starting banging on the door complaining it was his turn that I got out. It was the norm for us to wander around the house just wearing our towels so I wrapped the towel around my bust and walked out giving Emmet a dirty glare as I went. He poked his tongue out and went to use the shower only to have Alice fly past him and in there first. I laughed and he cursed...

****

When i had dried my hair and thrown on my jeans and a t-shirt i went out to eat Rosalie's yummy breakfast. I listened to Emmet screaming at Alice to hurry up which i knew only drove her to spend more time getting ready.

'Emmet, do i need to remind you that you don't actually live here?' i asked from the dining room. He popped his head around and pocked his tongue out at me.

'Yes Bella, I'm well aware of that little fact, i thought you enjoyed my company,' Rosalie and i laughed. The truth is we did enjoy Emmet's company, he was funny and he did offer us a sense of protection. He made us feel safe. Our Dad's enjoyed his being here as well because it meant they didn't have to worry.

'Hey Bella, have you seen Jasper since last night?' Rosalie asked while playing with a strawberry n her plate.

'Umm, no I can't say I have. Why?' i asked looking up from me delicious pancakes.

'Just do me a huge favour and don't mention last night. I don't particularly need him knowing, or my parents for that fact,' she smiled and i nodded. I understood.

'Have you made sure everyone else knows that?' i asked in between mouthfuls and she nodded. Just as I shoved a huge forkful of pancake into my mouth my phone began ringing. I, in my very un-ladylike self, spat out my mouthful and answered.

'Hello?' i answered. Normally id look at caller ID first but I had forgotten.

'Hey Bella, its Jasper. Do me a huge favour and bring Alice out the front of the building, like now!' he said quickly and hung up. Wondering if this finally meant something was going to happen between Alice and Jasper i rushed past Emmet to the bathroom and started banging on the door.

'Alice i need you out here ASAP!!' i yelled.

'Just a minute,' she called back. I stood back and folded my arms then realised that Alice's just a minute meant give me another half an hour. I needed to trick her out.

'Alice, you better get out here quickly, your Jimmy Choo catalogue just arrived and Emmet is threatening to use it as toilet paper,' I said this all whilst looking at Emmet indicating for him to run out the building, he gave me an odd look but followed my instruction. Alice swung the bathroom door open and Emmets eyes widened. He bolted, the quickest i have ever seen him run. I grabbed my keys and indicated for Rosalie and Edward to follow. We ran after Alice and Emmet down the stairs, i was careful not to trip. Emmet made it out the front of the building and stopped, Alice piled into him. I heard her gasp. I quickly followed down the stairs and saw what she gasped at...My jaw dropped in surprise.

**Okay, so to be completely honest im writing just because i enjoy it but i do love reviews so review review review. I'll take the good the bad and the ugly so feel free to write whatever you want. Thankyou to the Cullen clan, who has reviewed everything so far. I appreciate it and look forward to hearing what you have to say about this chapter... **


	5. Red Rose

Chapter 5-unknown territory

_Previously- Emmet made it out the front of the building and stopped, Alice piled into him. I heard her gasp. I quickly followed down the stairs and saw what she gasped at...My jaw dropped in surprise._

In front of us stood half the campus, teachers and all, they all held red roses. In front of them Jasper stood holding a bunch of red roses. His hair, which was usual styled messy was neatly done and he wore a suit that looked although it cost a fortune. As he walked forward i heard the Beatles 'All You Need is Love' playing over the loud speaker. Emmet moved out of the line between Alice and Jasper and came to stand near me. He nudged me and winked. Alice had her hands covering her mouth and i could see tears forming at the edge of her eyes. Jasper pulled a microphone.

'Alice Cullen, from the day I saw you I was captivated! Your intelligence, your beauty and most of all your enthusiasm had me enthralled. That was the day I believed true love really did exist. If you could do me the simple honour of taking you out to dinner, to give little old me a chance at having the magnificent you love me in return, that would make me the happiest man alive.' He held the roses out and through hard sobs Alice accepted them. He stepped back and smiled awaiting the answer. I nervously waited, as did half of Dartmouth, for Alice's reply. She turned around to me and handed me the flowers. I smiled and nodded at her. She winked at me then turned on her heels and ran into Jaspers arms and kissed him passionately on the lips. It was like a scene from an old film. I was crying, Rosalie was crying and i swear i even saw a tear trickle down Emmet's cheek. Alice pulled the microphone from Jasper's hand and announced.

'Jasper Hale! Your a silly silly man, I was just as captivated as you!' and with that statement the crowd cheered and formed a mini mosh around the loving pair. Rose petals were sent flying and we all joined in. I heard over the microphone that this was going to be a concert dedicated to love and i couldn't help but smile. Even though i had no love in my life this was an opportunity to be joyous. We partied hard all day and all night and when we eventually retired back to our dorm we really took notice of how in love Jasper and Alice really were.

****

Sunday morning started with the blaring sun peeking into my bedroom. I squinted my eyes open and pulled the pillow over my head. I let out a loud groan and attempted to close my eyes and try and sleep some more. I heard my door open and i felt two people jumping on the end of my bed. I pulled the pillow of my head to reveal Emmet and Jasper jumping up and down. I was used to Alice and Rosalie doing this, it was bizarre that Emmet and Jasper were acting like four year old girls.

'What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing!' i yelled throwing a pillow at Emmet's head.

'MOVIES!!!' they both screamed and they dismounted and ran away. I had now officially given up on sleeping and dragged myself out of bed. I was greeted in the lounge by a groggy looking Edward, an annoyed looking Rosalie and an excited Alice. I rested my head on Rosalie's shoulder who groaned in response. Edward yawned.

'I do not understand how they are so full of energy after such a full on night,' he said stretching his arms out. I nodded and Rosalie groaned again. Alice skipped along and handed us all coffee. She then pulled Rosalie off and into the bathroom for a shower. Rosalie groaned in protest but we all knew the fight was lost. I had now lost my leaning post. This aggravated me and I slumped onto the table. I suddenly felt something cold slither down my back and i jumped and screamed. Emmet had put ice down the back of my shirt. Yes it had woke me up, but still. I chased after him cursing him as i went. As i was running the ice had made its way down my shirt and into my pant leg and now under my foot. I slipped and flew backwards. I closed my eyes and waited for impact but instead i just heard a few cheers for my saviour. I opened my eyes and met Edwards. He smiled his crooked grin and steadied me back on my feet. I smoothed out my shirt, threw a glare at Emmet and went to take my seat back at the dining table. Emmet, Edward and Jasper joined me. Edward rested his head in his arms, Emmet and i pulled faces at each other and Jasper stared off into the distance. Finally Emmet got bored with pulling faces and tapped Jasper on the elbow. Jasper snapped out of his day dream and looked at Emmet. Edward was now sitting up focussing on Jasper as well.

'Now Jasper, pretend for a moment that I am not your friend,' Jasper smiled and looked over to me. We both knew what was about to happen. Jasper nodded and his face turned serious again. Edward moved closer to him.

'Now, you hurt my baby sister and i swear to god i'll make your life a living hell!' he threatened. He looked serious as did Edward. I stifled a laugh. Jasper nodded. Emmet got up to walk away when Jasper piped up.

'Hey Emmet, are we back to being friends again?' he asked innocently. Emmet nodded and smiled.

'Good, hey guess what my girlfriends brother just told me?' he asked Emmet. I let out a loud laugh and Jasper took off, Emmet hot on his heels. Edward and i sat laughing for what seemed like forever. We knew it as a serious situation, because if Jasper did hurt Alice he'd have to answer to all of us. I think though, on the inside, we all knew that wasn't going to happen.

****

**Okay, im a little disappointed that ive only got one reader but hats okay, as i said im just enjoying writing, something to do whilst unemployed.... So please review!!!**


	6. A Blaze

Chapter 6-

It was the night of Alice and Jaspers official first date and Alice was driving Rosalie and myself insane. She had changed her outfit at least 6 times and done numerous things with her hair. I had given up two hours before Rosalie. When she had finally given up she had joined me on the couch with a bottle of tequila. Normally I didn't turn to alcohol in times of need, but with Alice it was the only way we could cope. Finally the clock reached 7.00pm and Rosalie and I breathed a sigh of relief when we heard a knock at the door. We heard Alice scream from the bathroom.

'I'm not ready, someone else get that!' she ordered frantically. I rolled my eyes and slowly moved off the couch. I answered the door to an anxious looking Jasper. He was fidgeting with a bunch of roses. I raised an eyebrow at him and then gestured him inside. He nervously waved to Rosalie who sat on the couch. We stood around for what felt like forever. Finally we saw Alice's door open and she entered the room. She looked wonderful. She was wearing a beautiful green dress that flowed over her petite frame. He hair, which normally she styled messy was now neatly combed and supported a matching green flower on the side. She had done subtle make up and wore simple black heels. I heard Jasper gulp from beside me. I let out a small snicker and then ushered Alice forward. If they kept staring at each other all night they were never going to make their dinner reservations. As they walked out the door Alice looked back nervously. I smiled.

'No funny business kids, I want her home by ten,' Rosalie ordered and I laughed. The new couple walked out the door and closed it with a snap. I plopped down on the couch next to Rosalie and took another swig of tequila.

'I order a girls night!' I yelled. Rosalie nodded. I pointed to her. 'You get the house ready and order pizza, I'm going to dart down to the shops and get food we'll regret eating and movies that will make us cry,' and with that i danced into my room grabbed my purse and was off out the door.

****

Several hours later, a stuffed Rosalie and me all choked up from watching 'Pay it Forward' heard a knock at the door. I looked at Rosalie curiously. It was 1130 at night and Alice had a key. I had to admit, it was times like this I wish Emmet actually did live with us. I stood up and brushed the Dorito crumbs of my baggy t-shirt that doubled as a nighty. Rosalie did the same. We both cautiously moved toward the door and opened it. I laughed and Rosalie screamed. It was only Emmet and Edward wearing scary masks. I smacked whoever was closest to me and growled.

'That is not funny,' Rosalie remarked between scared puffs. Emmet moved forward removing his mask and threw her over his should. She kicked and screamed in protest. Emmet carried Rosalie over to the couch and Edward came in and waved around some DVD's. I snatched them from his hands. They were horror films. I scrunched my nose in disgust. I passed them back to him.

'Unfortunately I have classes tomorrow and I need sleep,' it was true, but it was also an excellent excuse to get out of watching movies that will prevent my sleeping for months.

'Scared Swan?' Emmet asked from the couch where he was tickling Rosalie. I looked over to him and shook my head.

'No Cullen, I'm just tired,' I answered. I started to walk toward my bedroom when i felt warm arms grab me around the waist and swing me into the air. I screamed in protest but the arms didn't let go. It was Edward. I enjoyed being this close to his body. It was so comforting. I continued to protest, secretly hopping he would ignore me, which he did. I was now grinning a big grin as he threw me onto the couch next to Rosalie. I crossed my arms in mock anger. Emmet put the DVD in and sat beside Rosalie while Edward sat beside me. The movie began and for every second i was scared i moved closer to Edward. The warmth of his body made me feel protected and safe. Maybe staying up late isn't such a bad idea after all.

***

I woke up from the searing pain in my neck. I moved but realised my movement disturbed the three other people around me. We had been covered in blankets which indicated to me that Alice had made it home safely. I was curled up into a ball on Edwards lap, Rosalie on top of me and Emmet on top of her. It would have been funny if I was watching on. I saw that the sun was seeping in the windows and I looked around in an attempt to find a clock. I let out a gasp and stood up quickly knocking Emmet and Rosalie to the floor. It was lunchtime; I was already an hour late to a very important lecture. Emmet protested from the floor and Rosalie just fell asleep again. I rushed around and threw on some tights. I could get away with wearing my daggy oversized t-shirt to class. I grabbed my things and rushed out the door. As i rushed i fumbled around in my bag to find gum so that i didn't have such bad morning breath. Today was the day i was happy Rosalie, Alice and I had a get fit regime because i was able to run to class without getting to puffed. I quietly opened the door, apologised to my lecturer and went to find my seat. I sat next to Jasper in this class and he waited in his usual seat tapping his watch. I smiled and sat down.

'_please tell me you've been taking notes that i can steal?' _i scribbled on a piece of paper. He nodded and went back to doing so. I sat through the rest of the lecture taking notes and trying to follow. I was extremely relived when we finished.

I walked out of class Jasper on my tail.

'Why so late Swan?'' he questioned folding a piece of paper and handing it to me.

'Emmet and Edward insisted on watching scary movies that we all fell asleep too,' I said yawning. 'Thanks for the notes. How'd your date go last night?' i asked as we began walking toward the library. He nodded and smiled.

'The best first date I could ever have hoped for,' He said now opening the door and ushering me in. I smiled. I couldn't wait to hear the juicy details from Alice. We spent the rest of the day, and much of the evening studying for exams and then went our separate ways. I was happy I had someone to study with, it made it a lot easier to focus.

***

I made my way back to the dorm. I watched my feet as i walked, knowing that Alice was going to give me a lashing for my poor choice of clothes. I heard sirens beeping past me. I looked up and realised that the smell of smoke was strong. I let out a little cough but continued walking. I rounded the corner to see that my dorm was fully a blaze. My jaw dropped and i ran forward. Tears started streaming down my face as i pushed through the crowd of on-lookers. Neither Rosalie or Alice had classes today and it was obvious it was our dorm on fire. Hot smoke licked the side of the building as I screamed their names. I grabbed one of the firemen and scream incoherently at them, when i felt someone grab my shoulder. It was Alice. I had never been so happy to see her in my life. I turned and grabbed her into a huge big hug. I saw Emmet behind her, his eyes wide with shock at the sight of our building. I let go of Alice and grabbed her by the shoulders.

'Was Rosalie in there?' i screamed over the crowds loud chattering and Alice nodded tears swelling in her eyes. Emmet moved like a flash. He pushed everyone aside and ran toward the building, he even pushed fireman aside to get through. I gasped. He ran into the fiery building without so much as a glance back...

****

**Okay, this is my big cliff hanger...lol hopefully it will this story will get a few more readers and as for the people who are reading, be very honest with your reviews...**

**Thanks**


	7. The Day I Prayed

Chapter 7- the day i prayed.

Alice screamed Emmet's name and I pulled her closer to me. I too, was weeping uncontrollably. Although everything was happening so fast it felt although time was standing still. Firemen were yelling things I didn't understand, yet the fire seemed to get worse. The whole building was now immersed in thick grey smoke. Firemen started ushering people further away but I fought to be close to the building, I needed to know that Rosalie and Emmet were okay, I needed to see Emmet's joking face and Rosalie's striking beauty. I screamed for them. They say your life flashes before your eyes just before you die, in this case, I could only see my friends lives. Rosalie was the sister i never had and Emmet was the big brother we all wish we had. I saw Edward and Jasper making their way thru the crowd to us. Their pained expressions told us they knew Emmet and Rosalie were in there. Alice dropped to the ground and I followed her. The pain of the unknown was unbearable. Jasper fell to his knees as well and pulled us both into a hug. I could feel his chest thumping from hard sobs. Edward did not join us, he ran to the nearest fireman to find out what was happening. The fireman's harsh words killed me more.

'Sir, you need to stand back, I'm sorry but anyone who is caught in that fire is most probably dead!' He yelled pushing Edward back into the crowd. His face paled and he came and sat with us on the floor. He did not make contact with any of us he just stared into the void of smoke where our building once stood. We sat for what seemed like forever. The crowd started pulling away and heading back to their warm and comfortable homes soon to forget the tragedy that struck. I whimpered and leaned forward into my knees. I felt Edwards hand rub the small of my back and I slumped into his lap. I closed my eyes wishing the pain away when I heard Alice gasp next to me. I felt the air move as she stood up. I couldn't look, I just couldn't, and it was only when Edward forced me up that I did. I let out a cry as I saw Emmet emerge from the smoke with a limp Rosalie over his shoulder. He looked tired and as soon as he felt clear of the building he collapsed into a heap on the ground. Jasper ran forward only to be blocked by a fireman who yelled at him to stay back. Edward ran forward announcing he was a doctor and they let him through. He ran to his brother's side as they pulled his and Rosalie's bodies apart and prepared them for a stretcher. I could see that they had already put a tube down Rosalie's throat to help her breathe. My throat dried as I watched them load both my friends into different ambulances. Edward yelled what hospital they would be at and heaved himself into the back of the truck as well. I could feel Alice pulling at my arm toward the parking lot and I followed without resisting. I hopped into a car, whose it was I didn't know I just knew it was taking us to the hospital. I sat and rested my head against the head rest and closed my stinging eyes and for the first time in my life prayed that my friends were going to be okay.

**Okay, i understand this chapter is really short but i think its a good one...please review... im begging you!**


	8. Our Little Fortune Teller

Chapter 8

We sat in the waiting room anxious and tense. Alice's hair was going every which way and her make-up was smudged and blotchy. Jasper didn't look much better. The bags under his eyes were dark and his frame looked weak. He continuously ran his hands through his hair causing him to look mentally deranged. I merely sat in the corner, my head in my lap, wishing for Emmet to walk out and announce that the whole situation was a joke. No-one had come to see us, not even Edward. It felt like we had been sitting around for hours but the clock revealed it had only been mere minutes. Alice came and sat down beside me and I placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. I was losing friends, but both Jasper and Alice were losing family. I rubbed her arm carefully making shushing noises as a form of comfort.

'Alice?' i asked carefully and in a low whisper. She looked up; her eyes were red from crying.

'Has someone called your parents?' i asked carefully. She shook her head. I nodded.

'Okay, I'm going to call them right now. I walked out of the waiting room and into the foyer where, much to my surprise, I saw a red eyed look Edward. It appeared although he had been crying.

'Edward?' i asked placing my hand on his arm. He jumped in shock.

'Oh, hey Bella, good news, Emmet is fine,' he smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

'Then why are you crying?' I asked not removing my gaze from his.

'Um, while Emmet is fine Rosalie isn't so great. She is suffering from severe smoke inhalation. Her lungs started to burn away. It's remarkable that she survived however they have had to place her in an induced coma. She also has severe burns to her arms. It doesn't look good,' He gulped. I let out a whimper.

'We should tell Jasper and Alice,' I said sadly. The news was going to break Jasper. He and Rosalie were extremely close. Their parents weren't the most loving of parents. Rosalie often talked about how their Dad used to abuse Jasper and how their Mother would pretend not to notice. They took refuge in each other's company and both moved away as soon as possible. They no longer talked to them, they only had each other.

'This is the one thing I am going to hate about being a Doctor,' Edward commented, 'I hate delivering bad news,'

'No-one enjoys it,' i remarked and ushered him inside. Alice looked up but Jasper stood still like he knew bad news was coming.

'Emmet?' she asked, her voice breaking.

'Emmet is fine. He has a few burns and minor smoke inhalation but he is fine,' Edward stopped and as soon as relief washed over Alice's face worry came back too soon.

'Rosalie?' she asked, her fear breaking through. Jasper turned around and walked forward to Edward.

'It's not looking good. She has been placed in an induced coma in the hope that it will encourage her body to heel quicker. She may not make it through the night,' he said carefully. Jasper looked helpless. Alice moved to his side putting her own emotions away and pulled him into a hug. He didn't respond. After a few seconds he pulled away.

'Can I see her?' he asked in a broken whisper. Edward nodded and motioned to the door. Alice went to follow but Edward stopped her.

'Just let him go alone for now,' he said and he followed Jasper leaving Alice and I alone. Alice, much to my surprise, smiled. I looked at her in wonder.

'She is going to be fine,' she smiled and skipped over to the front desk. 'Emmet Cullen's room please?' she asked in her normal bubbly tone. I stood, planted in one spot, gobsmacked. How could she be so positive? The nurse at the front desk answered and Alice dragged me off down the hall toward what I assumed was Emmet's room. She knocked once and opened the door to reveal Emmet in bed, his hands bandaged and a tube running into his nose. He looked oddly frail. He didn't register our presence; he just stared blankly at the empty wall opposite him. Alice returned to her original mood, down and damper. She walked to his side and placed her hand on his shoulder. Seeing someone as big as Emmet so helpless made me feel sick. He was so pale and his normal joking face was blank. It scared me. I walked to his other side and placed my hand on his other shoulder.

'How are you feeling?' i asked softening my voice.

'I need to see Rose,' was all he answered.

***

We had spent hours with Emmet. He hadn't spoken, except for when he asked to see Rosalie. All his humour had evaporated; he was determined to see Rosalie. A frail nurse had attempted to get him to eat, but for the first time ever, Emmet got angry and violent. After he had calmed down he rolled over and avoided contact with Alice and I. We had finally given up and decided to get some air. We hoped that we could see Rosalie soon. As we walked out of Emmet's room we walked into Edward. He looked tired and way beyond his years.

'You girls need to go and see Rosalie; it doesn't look like she is going to make it through the night,' I let out a cry. Edward reached forward to hug me but Alice stopped him. She had a glare on her face, one that would make the toughest of men go weak at the knees.

'She is going to be fine,' she growled. Edward went to talk but Alice raised her hand, 'Edward! I know what will help her. Let Emmet see her,' She said and Edward looked at her although she were absurd.

'Fine,' he said understanding he would lose the battle with Alice if he fought it. He walked into Emmet's room and we followed. When Edward announced he could see Rosalie Emmet's face began to brighten. He practically jumped out of bed. Alice and Edward walked him carefully into a wheel chair and then wheeled him to the intensive care unit.

I gasped when I saw Rosalie. She was so delicate and frail. She was hooked up to what seemed to be a million different machines; she had tubes coming out of every part of her body. Tears slid down my face as we wheeled Emmet closer. He looked at her carefully. We all stood around, morose and sad, that is except for Alice. She was practically giddy.

'I think we should leave Emmet alone with her for a bit,' she chimed. Edward and I nodded but Jasper look horrified. Alice pounced forward and grabbed his hands. 'Trust me Jasper,' and with that simple comment Jasper walked away with Alice.

****

**Okay, im suffering writers block so ill be interested to hear what you all have to say.......REVIEW**


	9. Miracle

Chapter 9- The Miracle.

Edward was sure Rosalie wasn't going to make it through the night and had told us all to say our goodbyes. Alice simply refused. She had such a strong belief that Rosalie was going to make it that she didn't even visit her. Instead she went shopping, her excuse being that Rosalie would be horrified when she woke up and was wearing a hideous hospital gown. Emmet refused to go back to his room and sat silently beside Rosalie's bedside holding her burnt hand in his. Jasper sat the other side his head buried in her sheets. I felt out of place in her room, although i had no true connection so i left to await the terrible news of my friends passing in the sterile white waiting room. I picked up a tattered copy of Cosmopolitan and started flicking through the pages paying no real attention when an older couple, aged maybe in their late 30's walked in. The woman had beautiful caramel hair that hung down her back. Her beautiful green eyes reminded me of Edwards. The man next to her was, even though way to old for me, astonishingly good looking. He looked like he belonged in an old movie. They walked to the front desk and a heard them ask for Emmet Cullen. The nurse gave them the room number and they started to walk toward it when i stood up and intercepted their path.

'Excuse me?' i asked politely holding out my hand. 'I'm Bella Swan, Alice's roommate and Emmet's close friend. He isn't in his room at the moment he is with the girl he saved,' i said rushing my words together. The woman looked bewildered and the man the same.

'I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. Thankyou Miss Swan, could you show us to the room?' Carlisle asked. I could hear a slight British accent sneaking through his tone and I smiled and motioned for them to follow me. We walked down the long hall way into the intensive care unit. I made my way to the room in which Rosalie laid, forever a sleeping beauty. There was a big glass window looking into her room. I heard Esme gasp from behind me. I knocked on the glass window and Emmet looked over. He saw his parents and waved a little. They waved back. Carlisle broke away from Esme.

'I'm going to go in and check on the girls chart, see if there is anything I can do. Nurses don't like to many people in the intensive care rooms at once, do you both mind waiting out here?' he asked courteously. Esme nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

'Her name is Rosalie Hale,' I said also nodding. He thanked me and walked into the room. I could feel Esme next to me. I understood where Alice got her looks and her charm. Even without talking I could tell that Esme was kind. She placed her arm around my shoulder and I flinched at her touch but she did not remove it, instead she moved my body so I was facing her.

'Alice talks about you both so much, it's unfortunate we have to meet under such circumstances but a pleasure all the same,' she smiled as she pulled me in for a hug. I appreciated it so much. I felt so comfortable with her that I began to cry. I needed a motherly hug. She rubbed my back soothingly and I heard her humming a tune. It was a beautiful tune and her soothing and stunning voice made it better. Instantly I felt calm. I fell into the hug more as I needed comfort. I loved Rosalie so much, she was the sister I never had, the best friend that was there for me no-matter what. I did not know what I was going to do without her. It was now I realised I needed to fight for her more than ever. I pulled out of Esme's hug and looked her in the eyes.

'Mrs Cullen, you raised a wonderful family that you should be exceptionally proud of. Emmet is a hero and he saved Rosalie's life and Alice is the best friend I could ask for. Her hope feeds me and hopefully Rosalie. Now if you'll excuse me I have something I have to do,' leaving a shocked Esme I ran toward the hospitals exit mobile phone in hand. I flipped it open and dialled Alice's number.

'Hello,' she answered as bubbly as ever.

'Hi, Where are you?' I asked puffing as I ran to the Taxi bay.

'I'm at Kershaw Mall, Why?' she asked as I hopped into a taxi ordering him to drive as fast as he could toward Kershaw Mall.

'Stay there, I'm coming to meet you. I remember a few things that Rosalie wanted and I know she'll be chuffed when she wakes up and finds them by her bed,' I said as I could almost hear Alice grin.

*****

Alice and I arrived back at the hospital overloaded with shopping. We had spent so much money that I would be surprised if Dartmouth let us back on campus. Edward saw us entering the hospital and just as he came over to help, not being able to see where I was going because of too many hat boxes, I tripped and fell. I landed flat on my face, bags, shoe boxes, hat boxes sprawled all over the floor. I heard a laugh and looked up to see who was enjoying my clumsiness. It was Edward. He was holding a coffee and looked the brightest he had looked all day/night.

'Welcome back bambi,' he grinned and offered me a hand. I rolled my eyes and took it.

'You're awfully bright,' I commented. As he helped me up he pulled me into his body. I immediately went weak at the knees and collapsed into him. He laughed again.

'Well, since you ladies have been shopping Rosalie has shown vast improvement. Doctor Reily even thinks we will awaken her from her coma,' he said grinning still holding me close to his body.

'Told ya so!' Alice chirped and danced toward intensive care leaving Edward and I alone. I cleared my throat and he let go. He threw his foam coffee cup into a nearby trash can and bent down to help me gather the shopping together.

'Why do you think she improved so rapidly?' I asked now desperately wanting to see Rosalie.

'My Dad said that sometimes if people talk to coma patients it helps the recovery so Em and Jasper have been chatting away and within the hour she showed vast improvement. She started breathing by herself and her REM is better,'** (A/N I don't know any doctors terms or conditions or anything like that so don't send me to the noose if I get it wrong. ;)) **

I smiled in amazement. Alice did know it, it's like she was a psychic.

'She is doing so well they are moving her out of intensive care,' He smiled as he began walking to where her room will be located. I smiled and followed. I walked into Rosalie's new room and was gobsmacked to see it decorated to the max. Edward placed the shopping down onto the couch and then came over to grab my handful.

'Esme, my Mom, is an interior designer and when she found out that Rosalie and her parents didn't talk she took it upon herself to decorate. Spot who Alice takes after,' he laughed. I joined him. The mood had certainly lifted. We stood in silence for a few moments until the door opened. Carlisle came in pushing Emmet who had his big goofy grin plastered back on his face. Esme followed with a big bunch of flowers and then two nurses pushing Rosalie's bed. Colour had returned to Rosalie's face, although it was still confronting seeing all the tubes, bags and needles poking out of her body it was a relief to see her looking mildly better. Much to my surprise Jasper hadn't followed Alice into the room. He was know where to be seen. As Alice and Esme flitted around the room making final touches, Emmet sat by Rosalie's bed and Edward and Carlisle examined Rosalie's chart I poked my head out the door to try and find Jasper. He was standing by the door his head hanging.

'Jasper?' I asked carefully. He looked up and when he saw me he shook his head.

'I called Mom and Dad,' he said sadly.

'And?' I asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Jasper was a fair bit taller than me so I had to stand on tippy toes.

'They assumed I was calling to ask for their help with medical bills, abused me and the hung up,' he sobbed. 'I was just letting them know their only daughter is dying, i knew they wouldn't help with money, that's a whole other issue but now i know for sure that Rosalie is my only family. I can't lose her Bella,' He fell to the floor and I glided down the wall by him.

'Edward said she is improving, she'll be right as rain in no time, as for the medical bills you should know we'll all help with that and Jasper, Rosalie isn't the only family you have. We are all your family,' I tried to soothe. He lost it completely and ducked into my shoulder. I patted his back in comfort. As I comforted him I felt a hand on my back. I separated to be met by Carlisle.

'Bella may I borrow Jasper,' he asked curtly. I nodded and walked away from Jasper. Carlisle re-took my position and put an arm around him. They walked off down the hall and I re-entered Rosalie's room. I breathed a sigh of relief as I realised it was all going to be okay.


	10. The Awakening

Chapter 10- The Awakening.

Days had passed and although doctors had stopped feeding Rosalie the medication she needed to be in a coma she remained in one. We were reassured that it was a good thing and that it was the body's way of heeling her burns but we all felt the need to ensure we stayed by her side at all times. Esme had taken on the role of being every body's mother ensuring that we ate, showered and exercised. Carlisle had practically assumed the role of Rosalie's 24/7 doctor and Edward had taken on most of the nursing role (as he was not a qualified doctor). Alice had carefully changed Rosalie out of the daggy hospital robe and into a nice pair of Peter Alexanders. Emmet had finally convinced doctors to discharge him so that he could go eat an 'all-American' cheeseburger and change into suitable clothes. Jaspers mood had lightened significantly after his and Carlisles talk and he even showed a smile ever now and then when Emmet cracked a joke. I sat in the corner, bearing no relation to anyone in the room and read my texts for my subject. Even though such a terrible thing had happened I still had to sit exams which were due to start next week. I had made it to the last few lectures and had taken notes for myself and Jasper. Unfortunately the fire had destroyed all of my clothes, so that had given Alice the excuse to go shopping on a parent funded spree. I was dressed to the nines just to attend a lecture. This gave people even more cause to stare. After being asked to many questions, and having too many people pretending to be my friend so they could get a look a Rosalie I was extremely please to end the semester. I was even looking forward to exams. Holidays were difficult though. If Rosalie hadn't woken from her coma I was going to stay by her side, however if she had I had promised my parents I would return home for Christmas.

It was early Saturday morning and like most nights we had all slept in Rosalie's hospital room. The doctors strongly disapproved of this but Carlisle had reassured them that we wouldn't cause trouble. I woke up feeling extremely groggy and looked around. The room was only lit from light sneaking under the door. I could make out the shapes of everybody. Alice slept next to me on a pull out sofa-bed. It was singular but because we were both small in size we fit perfectly. Jaspers had a small foam mattress located directly beside Rosalie's bed and Emmet slept in the chair next o her bed, resting his head on her mattress. Carlisle and Esme slept together on another sofa bed their bodies cuddled together for warmth and Edward slept nearby them on another foam mattress. I rested my head back down on the bed when I saw a glint by Rosalie's bed. I sat up again and saw that Rosalie's eyes were wide open. I gasped and whispered her name. I skipped carefully over Alice and toward where Carlisle slept. I gently shook him awake and motioned toward Rosalie. He carefully sat up in an effort not to wake Esme and walked over to Rosalie's bedside. He moved swiftly in between where Jaspers bed was and Rosalie. He examined her carefully, shining various lights in her eyes, poking and prodding her whispering questions as he went. She responded in hoarse whispers. I felt like a giddy child at Christmas. I felt like dancing and clapping and blowing bubbles. I heard a loud snort from beside Rosalie and looked over to see Emmet stirring. The light came on and I saw Alice standing by the switch her hair all sticking up on one side. Everybody came to and saw that Rosalie was awake. Various squeals of delight and claps filled the room. Jasper pulled her in for a big hug as did Alice. I also hugged her, glad to feel the friendship flowing safely through our veins again. Her smile was magnificent, her face glowing. I was so happy to see her healthy again. We all stood around her bed, she immediately took to Carlisle and Esme, just as we all had. Today was the best day of my life, today was the best day of all our lives.

**Okay, i know its extremely short but my last chapter was extremely long so :P. Lol... please review. I know im extremely relieved to have her finally wake up and i hope you all feel the same. Review. **


	11. The Apartment

Chapter 11- New Apartment.

2 Months Later **(A/N** **sorry for the fast forward) **

It had been two months since the fire and we had all gone our separate ways to celebrate Christmas. I was looking forward to coming back, as much as I loved Charlie and Renee it was hectic travelling. I spent one month with Charlie in Forks and the other with Renee in Arizona. We had all kept in contact via phone but it just wasn't the same. Alice, Edward and Emmet had all gone back Alaska with Esme and Carlisle while Rosalie and Jasper decided to take a trip up to see their Uncle in L.A. The hardest thing for all of us was the idea of going back to Dartmouth into different dorms. Unfortunately they couldn't keep us girls together because of lack of space. This for me was a stab in the heart. I don't think I would survive without Rosalie and Alice to come home to every night. We had all reassured each other that we would probably spend most the time bunking with the boys, it still wasn't going to be the same.

The flight back was long and un-eventful. When I stepped off the plane I was surprised to be greeted by Alice and Emmet. Alice flew into me and hugged me forever, after she was finished Emmet gave me a big, un-breathable bear hug. I was so glad to be back with my friends.

'Rosalie and Jasper's flight gets in soon,' Alice excitedly screamed in my ear. 'I can't wait to see them! I've missed Jasper sooooooo much!'. She was jumping up and down like a hyper active child. I knew it had been a while but Alice only got this excited when she was hiding something. I was also shocked when Emmet forwent the jokes. Something was up, I just didn't know what. I eyed them suspiciously while we waited for the L.A flight to land.

'What are you two hiding?' I questioned folding my arms. Emmet pretended he didn't hear me and gazed at flight times. Alice turned to me and squeaked.

'You'll see,' she jumped up and down. This worried me. It usually meant she had done something against all of our will. I didn't continue to ask, I knew I would never find out until she wanted me too. I was so glad when Rosalie and Jaspers flight landed. They got off and Alice, as usual, sprinted toward them. She pounced directly into Jaspers waiting arms. Jasper and Alice had a weird relationship. They never made out in public or made their displays of affection over the top, but there was intensity about the way they looked at each other, like they were meant to be together. What was even odder was the way Emmet and Rosalie had been acting around each other since the fire. It wasn't awkward or nervous, just extremely comfortable in a distant way. The normal, boisterous Emmet disappeared when he was around Rosalie; he became calm and gentlemanly, to everyone, including Jasper. He had lugged our entire luggage to a Taxi van and heaved all of it into the boot. I smile and thanked him as he opened the door and ushered us all in. Alice sat up front talking to the Taxi driver and giving him directions. We started our drive and i noticed we had taken a wrong turn. I assumed that the Taxi driver knew a short cut and hushed up, Rosalie however didn't.

'Excuse me Mr. Taxi Man, you're going the wrong way!' She said tapping him on the back. Alice smack her hand away.

'I'm visiting an old friend before we go back,' She said and faced the front again.

'Alice, honey, you could have done this after we unloaded our bags' Jasper asked.

'No I couldn't! He has a car and he will drive us back,' She sniped at him. We all sat back in our chairs in fear. One thing you learn very quickly is that you never question Alice. Soon after the mini snipe session, the Taxi driver pulled up outside a beautiful apartment building called Twilight Heights. **(A/N yeah yeah shut up! I know its corny but i had to do it)** . We all hopped out and gather our luggage and followed Alice.

'So, who exactly are we visiting?' Rosalie question as Emmet took her bag from her. She glared at him but then focused back on getting an answer from Alice.

'Just an old friend of Dad's, he owes him some money and Dad sent us to get it,' she said as she walked into the beautiful and modern building. The foyer was stunning. In the middle it had a huge water fountain. The floors were marble and had small floor lights lighting the path to the glistening gold elevator. I followed Alice who ushered us into the large elevator. We went to the top floor which was nicely labelled '_Penthouse'. _We stepped out of the elevator and into a hall way which only contained one door.

'Wow, this guy must be rolling in it, his penthouse is the whole floor,' Rosalie commented from beside me. I saw Emmet grin out the corner of my eye. Alice pulled a key and opened the door.

'Alice, why do you have a key?' Jasper asked as he followed her inside.

'Because, I lied,' She said happily as we all followed. She stood in the middle of the huge room that contained a large dining area, a games area, a kitchen, a lounge room and a study all separated by varying levels of floor. She raised her arms like a games hostess and twirled on the spot.

'What do you think?' she asked laughing.

' What do you mean?' Rosalie asked moving forward and running her hands across a marble table.

'For Christmas Mom and Dad bought us this entire apartment,' She said now jumping up and down with excitement.

'Mom decorated it as well, all of our bedrooms are done individually to the way i described your personality!' she said as we all stood shocked.

'We can't accept this!' I finally commented after the shock wore off.

'Why not?' Emmet asked from the side.

'Because, we didn't pay for any of it. Your parents already forked out a stack of money for Rosalie's medical bill, this is just too much!' Jasper said.

'But its a gift and they will be awfully offended if you don't reciprocate,' Alice said her smile still glowing.

'I can accept it,' Rosalie said as she plonked down on one of the leather chairs. Jasper rolled his eyes and I crossed my arms. We both tried to argue but Alice, Emmet and Rosalie refused to hear it. Finally we gave up and Alice popped some champagne and held out keys for us all. Each key had a key ring attached with our first initial. Maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad after all.

***

I awoke in my new room feeling a little hung over. I assume it wasn't Carlisle or Esme who stocked the fridge with copious amounts of alcohol. I dragged myself out of my new, fluffy king size beg and over to the huge wardrobe (which Alice had so kindly or obsessively stocked) and hunted for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I finally found something that wasn't to dressy and made my way to the 'girls bathroom'. I hopped in and had a quick shower then threw my hair into a messy bun. I walked out into the main area of my new home to be met by Jasper who was looking worse for wear. He was wearing his trackies and only his trackies. I had to admire his built physique; Alice had done well for herself. His hair stood up on one side and the bags under his eyes were dark and he had a five o'clock shadow. He greeted me with a grunt and turned to the coffee machine, gave it a smack then stormed over to the fridge. I walked over to the coffee machine were he just stood and laughed to see no coffee.

'Having troubles Jasper?' i asked sarcastically as i figured it out. He glared at me and then sat at the breakfast bar and rested his head in his arms.

'So are you ready for class today?' I asked trying to keep my voice low so as not to antagonise his hangover.

'Probably not,' He answered. We had both done very well on our exams and Jasper had warranted a special mention. Just as i agreed Alice walked out wearing a cute nightie and bounced over and kissed Jasper on the head. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a freshly brewed cup of coffee and sat at the dining table. I started reading thru the newspaper to find nothing interesting. Rosalie had gluggily dragged herself into the lounge room and fallen straight on the couch. She pulled one of the pillows over her head and refused to speak or listen to any one. Emmet soon joined us as well, he, like Alice, in far to good of a mood to have had a drinking night the previous evening.

'So, tonight we are all going out for dinner!' Alice announced as i covered my ears at her high voice. 'Edward has transferred to Dartmouth because he thought we were all fun and he arrives tonight!' she jumped. I was excited to hear that Edward would be joining us. I was secretly already hoping he, like Jasper and Emmet, would choose to wonder around in only a tower or track pants. I smiled at the thought when Emmet nudged me.

'What you thinking about, you as red as a beetroot,' he smiled. I gave him a nudge back and felt my face warm even more.

'Oh, i see,' he said his grin growing.

'You see what?' I asked turning to face him.

'Your thinking of me, naked!' he laugh and did a little 'sexy' dance. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my thermos and dragged a bothered looking Jasper out the door.


	12. Bella's Encounter

Chapter 12 Dinner

We had all had a long day. Jasper and I were already weighed down with significant homework and were inspired to start straight away. We had spent 4 gruelling hours studying and writing and by the time we got back to the apartment we just wanted to sleep. Jasper trudged off into his room and I to mine. No-one was in sight so we assumed we were safe. I walked into my room and before i turned the light on i closed my door, i soon learnt that to be a mistake. I lit my room to reveal Rosalie dressed to the nines with a curling tong in hand. I shook my head and started to head back to the door only to be hit in the butt. Jasper ran into my room, his shirt torn and fear written all over his face. He was followed by Alice who held a jar of hair styling putty in her hands.

'This is a fancy celebratory dinner and you will all look NICE!' Alice yelled like a maniac. Jasper surrendered. He walked toward Alice and looked back at me.

'Good luck!' he wished as Alice pulled what was left of his shirt tugging him out of the room.

****

2 hours , several outfit changes and one very annoyed Bella later!

Alice had arranged a limo, yes a limo to take us to the Italian restaurant. We all looked extremely nice. Rosalie donned a tight red dress and wore her hair in a classy bun, Alice wore a purple dress the reached just below her knees and looked like it belonged to a housewife in the 50's. She however made it look like a glamour dress. I had my hair curled, dark smoky eyes and wore a little black dress that, i must admit, made me feel extremely sexy. Emmet, much to Alice's disgust, wore a powder blue suit that looked although it should have been worn to a wedding in the 80's, ruffles and all. He felt proud which made us all laugh. Jasper was dressed very nicely in a suit and a purple tie that matched Alice's dress. We looked a treat. We stepped out of the limo and walked into the restaurant. We sat down and awaited Edward. We just had small chit-chat. We talked about our Christmas's and what we all did for the rest of the holidays when i realised that there were two extra seats.

'Alice, is someone else joining us?' I asked eying the spare seat. She nodded.

'Didn't i tell you?' she asked. I shook my head. 'Edward is bringing his girlfriend Tanya,' she said and then continued on with her conversation from before. I felt although I had been stabbed in the heart. I never thought of myself as crushing on Edward but the fact that he had a girlfriend stepped on all our tender moments. How long had they been together? As i wondered, Edward and, who i assumed to be Tanya entered the foyer. She was beautiful. She had long strawberry blonde hair that reached the middle of her back. She wore jeans and a sparkly black top but she definitely made it look after 5. She was as tall as Edward; she was curvaceous but not chubby. She had everything. It made me want to cry. I felt the chairs shift beside me as my friends stood to welcome Edward and Tanya. I slowly stood as well. Alice introduced us and she shook my hand politely. This angered me further, why did she have to be nice as well. It would be easier if she was mean. I was now counting on her being dumb, if she was dumb it meant i still had a chance. We all shuffled around so that the couples could sit together which left me in between Rosalie and Emmet. We all talked and laughed, i less than everybody else as i was studying Tanya very closely. I noticed she had a weak Russian accent. The night wore on and as drinks started to flow I became more depressed and everybody was beginning to notice it. I excused myself from the table to go to the bathroom to freshen up. As i walked to the bathroom i tripped and stumbled into a man who spilt his drink all down my dress. We both swore and looked up at each other. He had an amazing smile. He was very obviously native American. He wore dark denim jeans and a wrinkled shirt. He looked very out of place here. He smiled at me and i smiled back.

'Sorry,' he said as he grabbed a napkin from an empty table and tried awkwardly to wipe the drink he had spilt off my dress. I grabbed the napkin away from him.

'No, I'm sorry. Im so clumsy and I'm not used to walking in heels,' i indicated. He laughed and shot out his hand for a hand shake.

'I'm Jacob,' he introduced himself.

'Bella,' i responded. We shook hands and gazed into each others eyes for what seemed like eternity.

'May i be so prude as to by you a drink?' he asked using very bad grammar but trying hard to impress. I looked back at my table where i saw Rosalie had shifted into my seat and she and Emmet were laughing. Jasper had his arm around Alice and she snuggled into his side. I could see by the V shape their bodies made that Tanya and Edward were holding hands under the table. I looked back to see Jacob waiting for an answer.

'Why not,' I responded. He walked me over to the bar and we chatted away happily. Hours later Alice came and tapped me on the shoulder.

'Bella we're leaving, are you coming?' She asked eyeing Jacob. I was having too much fun to go back now. I shook my head.

'I'll catch a taxi,' i said. She looked at me warily.

'Are you sure?' she asked and i nodded. She kissed me on the cheek and walked away. I waved to the rest of the gang and continued on my conversation with Jacob. I really felt a connection with him, I also felt safe.

'Hey, do you want to get out of here, i know a great club just around the corner?' Jacob asked.

'I cant dance,' was all i answered with before her grabbed me by the hand a rushed me out the door.

'Trust me, you're going to have the time of your life,' I smiled, knowing, for some reason, i could trust my life in him.


	13. Bella Bug

Chapter 13-

I had had the time of my life. So much so that Jacob had ended up coming back to the apartment with me. We didn't do anything inappropriate. Just some kissing. We were both so tired that our heads hit the pillow and we were fast asleep. I had awoken to the sound of someone banging on my door and i could distinctly tell it was Jasper. I looked at my clock to reveal i had ten minutes till class. I shot up and slapped my hand back onto Jacobs chest.

'Get up, i have to go!' i practically yelled. I ran into my wardrobe threw on a change of clothes, chucked a chewy in my mouth to get rid of morning breathe and put my hair in a ponytail. Jacob sat on the end of the bed watching me bewildered.

'Come on,' I shouted at him as he slowly moved off my bed to follow me to the door. I opened it to an annoyed looking Jasper. His face turned from annoyance to shock.

'Oh, Sorry,' he said as he watched Jacob carefully.

'Okay, i'm ready to go Jasper,' I said trying to get his attention back. We walked into the main area and saw everybody, Tanya and Edward included, sitting around the breakfast table. I waved good morning and headed for the door. Alice and Rosalie gave me disappointed looks. Emmet had a huge grin on his face while Tanya leaned into Edward and whispered something in his ear. I felt although i had committed a crime. I walked out the front door and attempted to ignore them. Jasper and Jacob followed. We made our awkward decent in the elevator and when we got out I assured Jasper i would catch up with him. I turned to Jacob.

'Will I see you again?' I asked holding his big warm hands in mine. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

'Ofcourse, I would never let you get away,' and with that answer he turned and hailed a taxi and went the opposite way. I smiled and turned only to be stopped by my phone buzzing. I flipped it open to see a text message.

'_Received From Jacob Black/ Miss you already beautiful,' _

I grinned and replied.

'_Feelings mutual,' _

****

'NOTHING HAPPENED!' i screeched to Alice and Rosalie for the millionth time. 'We went clubbing, we were both tired and we fell ASLEEP!' i was now losing my temper. Alice and Rosalie had cornered me and asked me to explain my 'behaviour' to them.

'I'm trying to believe that you went clubbing. You're a terrible liar Isabella Marie Swan!' Alice pointed her finger at me like she was my mother. This was it, the last straw was drawn and i snapped.

' Alice! Stay out of my LIFE! You are not my master therefore you do not dictate who i date! I DID go clubbing and i had a great time, do you want to know why? BECAUSE YOU WERN'T THERE RUINING IT!' I screamed and threw my books across the room. Alice stood there for a moment shocked.

'Bella, you are turning out to be a real BITCH!' she pushed me. I am not normally a violent person but that just irritated me so i pushed her back. She grabbed a chunk of my hair and we both lost it completely. Within seconds we were on the floor screaming insults at each other, pulling hair, scratching, gouging, slapping, punching. It was not a pretty sight. I heard Rosalie scream for us to stop and soon i felt hands pull us apart. Jasper had pulled Alice away, her petite little frame still kicking at me and Emmet had pulled me out, i too still attempting to throw punches.

'THATS ENOUGH!' Emmet's voice boomed, both Alice and I immediately stopped. "you are acting so like 5 year olds! Alice, stop pestering Bella about her late night visit, what she did is her business and as her friend you should take her word for it. Bella, it was very stupid of you to bring a complete stranger back to OUR apartment, not only did you endanger yourself but us as well. Now you two had better kiss and make up or I swear to god I will tie you both down until you do! And you had better mean it!' Emmet released me from his grip and reluctantly Jasper did the same with Alice. I folded my arms as did she. I had to admit Emmet had valid points for both arguments. I did endanger all of them by bringing a complete stranger back with me. I had to be the bigger person, I had to be the first to apologise.

'Alice, I am sorry. I didn't mean to be so mean nor did i mean to endanger any of you,' I turned to face her and relaxed my arms to the side to show peace. Alice did not follow. She stood facing the opposite direction. Then without warning she launched back at me. I flinched only to realise she was hugging me and crying. Her words were inaudible and this made me laugh. Typical Alice. We hugged for a long time and i ended up crying with her. Rosalie had also joined in. I knew it was stupid, but sometimes girls just needed crying matches to sort through their problems. Jasper and Emmet had walked away soon after the tears began to flow.

****

After three tubs of ice cream, 4 bags of Doritos, 2 blocks of chocolate, 2 calls to the pizza place, 4 pizzas and an oath to join a gym later it seemed we had overcome our sappiness and we joined the boys (now including Edward) on the couch. We watched expressionless as buff men kicked a ball from one side of the field to the other and when they had done well smacked each other's backsides. After an hour of this we all decided to go off to bed. Just as a grabbed a text book off the table my phone buzzed. I flipped it open and smiled.

'_message received from Jacob Black: Hey Bella, I know its getting late but did you want to grab lunch tomorrow? Love J' _

I jumped up and down a few times in quiet happiness.

'_That would be fantastic. Where and What time?' _I answered. Now I knew I had to get Alice's help.

'_ill let you know in the morning, sleep tight my Bella Bug. Love J' _

I practically skipped down the hallway and into Alice's room without even knocking, which i regretted straight away. I shielded my eyes for what was in front of me.

'I am so sorry,' and I backed out of the room red faced. Always knock! I walked to my room and decided that I would just wait till morning to ask for her assistance. If she would give it to me after interrupting hers and Jaspers 'tender moment'


	14. Eclipse Bar

Chapter 14-

'Good Morning soldier,' I greeted Jasper with a wink and he looked away red faced. I wanted to feel bad but I was in just too good of a mood to care. I went back to reading my news paper where i read about a string of attacks in the local area.

'Hey Jasper have you heard about these attacks?' I said drawing his attention to the huge two page article in the newspaper I was reading. He came and peered over my shoulder and read with me.

'That's pretty bad,' he commented sipping his coffee (which he had now learned to brew). 'Just for safety sake I think you, Alice and Rosalie should all make sure your accompanied by one of us when you're out at night,' I nodded in agreeance. It was the bonus of having three fit males living with you. Alice came over to where we were reading and sat down beside me. I looked up from my paper and winked at her. She merely smiled. I had heard all the dirty bedroom secrets from both Rosalie and Alice's sex life so it was nothing to bad.

'So what made you skip into my room last night without consideration?' she asked nudging me. Jasper sat dutifully next to her and placed his hand on her thigh.

'Jacob asked me out on a lunch date today and i was wondering if you could dress me and make me look all pretty,' i said in a high pitched over the top girly tone. She laughed and clapped her hands together.

'ITS LIKE CHRISTMAS!' she squealed and grabbed my hand and dragged me off toward the bathroom.

10 minutes later.

I sat in the bathroom as Alice prepared me in every way possible when we heard a soft knock at the door. Alice told them to come in. It was Emmet holding a large bunch of wild flowers with a big love heart balloon in the top reading 'BELLA'. I gasped as he handed me a card.

'_To my Bella Bug, Will you join me for lunch at 12pm at the Eclipse Bar? Love J' _**(A/N that one is going to become a regular I think, it just sounds cool. In fact i think i want to go to the Eclipse bar...hmmm) **I smiled and Emmet handed me my phone.

'_Anywhere you are, ill be there waiting,' _I replied in response to his card. Alice shooed Emmet out of the room and began primping me and gasbagging about how cute Jacob was. For the first time in my life i felt like a real girly girl.

****

Alice had made me look so nice, but not over the top. She had pinned my hair up in a loose bun, my make up was simple yet classy and she got me to wear a pair of dark jeans, a white shirt and a brown leather jacket. To say the least, I felt cool. I slung my bag over my shoulder and got wished luck by everyone.

The Eclipse Bar wasn't far from our apartment and it was heavily populated. I knew that Jaspers rule of a guardian didn't apply here. I made my way through the crowded streets. I could see the Eclipse bar across the road and went to cross. I accidently bumped into someone and knocked the drink out of their hand. I turned to apologise to them. It was a man. I appeared quite old. He had long greasy blonde hair slicked back into a pony tail. He looked dirty and he scared me a little bit as he smiled.

'I'm sorry, ill buy you another,' I could see by the cup on the floor that it was from the Eclipse Bar. He held out his hand for a hand shake and i grimaced inside. I felt bad for spilling his drink but my instinct told me to run.

'James,' he introduced and shook his hand and nodded not telling him my name. We walked over tho the bar and i ordered him a fresh drink. He accepted it and walked away, not stopping looking at me. A cold chill ran down my back as i sat at a table and waited, nervously to see Jacob again. I sat for ten minutes (i was already 20mins early) when i saw Jacobs head pop in front of mine. I grinned. He kissed me on the cheek and sat opposite me.

'How are you today Bella,' he asked grasping my hands and staring deeply into my eyes. I could now get a feel of who he was from his clothes. He wore grease stained jeans and a shirt that had a little hole in the arm. Normally this would put me off, someone being so scrappily dressed, however for Jacob, it just appealed to me more.

'I'm well, the flowers certainly helped my mood and the fact that i got to see you today also encouraged me to be happy,' I said as i rubbed circles with my thumb on the back of his hand.

'and how is Jacob?' I asked not able to look away from his eyes. He nodded and smiled his beautiful smile.

'I'm happy that your happy. But I'm hungry and suggest we order food,' He let go of my hand and grabbed a menu. I smiled and grabbed one as well. I felt comfortable around Jacob. It was nice to have someone. After looking at the menu for a few minutes Jacob announced he was going to have the steak with an extra order of chips.

'I think I'm just going to have the salad,' i said remembering my binge from the night before. Jacob raised an eye brow.

'Why? It contains no flavour and no meat!' he commented. I could tell he assumed i was one of these girls who are always worrying about their weight. I was not. I was extremely lucky that my metabolism agreed with me. Rosalie often cursed me and Alice for our metabolisms. I never gained weight and with the little amount i exercised and the huge amount i ate, this was a good thing. If it wasn't the case Jacob would have needed to hire a forklift to have taken me on this date.

'Bella, eat some real food. You look great!' he said gesturing to my body. I laughed.

'Oh no, its not like that. I'm actually not very hungry, me and the girls had a huge binge last night and I'm still recovering,' I patted my stomach as i went.

'Okay then, just promise me you'll have some chips as well,' he smiled and i nodded. He didn't know me well at all. I already had the master plan of pinching some. The waiter came over and i recognised him from one of my classes. Mike Newton. He was always so nervous.

'How can I help you today?' He said not looking up from his notepad. Jacob put his order in and looked at me.

'Oh, i'll have the Greek salad and a coke,' I said setting my menu carefully down on the table. Mike looked up from his pad.

'Oh, Bella. Hi how are you?' he said now leaning on the table blocking Jacob from view. I could hear his snicker.

'I'm good Mike, and you?' i asked politely secretly just wanting him to leave so i could be with my Jacob.

'Yeah I'm good, I'm working hard so I can buy a car,' he said waiting for my response to his car comment. I nodded and smiled. He stared for a few seconds when Jacob cleared his throat.

'Would you like me to leave you two alone?' he commented standing and indicating for Mike to sit down. Mike snapped back too.

'Oh, no I'm sorry, I'll get your orders!' he said nervously and then left.

'Well at least i know that if I'm not in the picture you'll have that little hottie to run too,' he laughed pretending to check out Mike's buttocks. I laughed. I hated to sound like Rosalie, especially on a second date, but I think I could marry this man.

****

**Okay, i'm going to get this out here. I am neither Team Edward or Team Jacob (cos im to lazy to decide for myself) but I HATE it when fan fic people are really mean and portray Jacob as the bad guy. I think its time to give him a fair go, but not to necessarily let him win Bella. What do you think? Oh and don't forget to review. ;) **


	15. My Family

Chapter 15

After my lunch date with Jacob I met up with Jasper so that we could go to class together. Jasper looked irritated by something which was unusual because he was normally so calm. We started walking toward the campus when he stopped me to go into a coffee shop. I knew we had a lot of time before class so I agreed. We ordered and sat down in sofa chairs by the window. Jasper didn't make eye contact.

'What's wrong?' I asked assuming he was still embarrassed about last night. I had a speech all planned in my head.

'This is probably going to freak you out but Emmet and I were talking about you today and we'd like you to know something,' he said still not making eye contact. I started to freak out a little but paid close attention.

'We just want you to know that even though you have no blood connection to the group like we all do that we consider you our sister,' I smiled and nodded. This wasn't new information. We always talked about how we were like one big family.

'Just like Rosalie and Alice we would like to let you know that we are going to give Jacob the speech,' he now looked at me, the seriousness of his tone clear.

'The Speech?' i asked trying to hold back a laugh.

'Yes, similar to the one i got when i started dating Alice, just not as friendly because we don't know the guy!' he said. Thankfully the waitress came over to serve our drinks so i could pretend that my huge grin was to thank her.

'Well...I don't know what to say,' I wasn't lying. At first i was angry, they didn't have the right to interfere but now i felt love. They loved me like i was their sister and this was proving it. Jasper sat back in the chair and shrugged. 'I want you to know that, even though there is no blood connection, I love you guys so much. I appreciate it I do,' I said also falling into my chair more. We sat there gazing out the window sipping our coffee until we decided to make our way to the lecture. As we walked I looked up at Jasper and realised that we truly were family, all of us. Nothing could ever tear us apart.

***

After the lecture Jasper and I decided to go to the Library in order to get some more work on our term papers done. As the routine always went we turned off our cell phones, I tied my hair back and Jasper put is glasses on. I was the only person who knew he wore glasses as he only wore them when we studied together. He was too embarrassed to wear them around Emmet and he though Alice would find them un-fashionable. I thought they looked fine. They did look old and retro. The frame was large and square but they suited Jasper very well. He made them look cool. First time I saw them on him I actually wanted to go buy a pair. I went and collected the books I needed while Jasper guarded our usual table and the visa versa. When we were organised we sat in silence and studied like crazy. We only ever broke that silence when we needed help. I was immersed in a text when I heard the library lady's heels. She normally only ever left her desk when someone was disrupting the peace so i looked up to see what was happening. She looked extremely angry. She walked to or table and slammed her hand down and pointed at Jasper who jumped from surprise.

'Yes?' he asked annoyed at the disruption.

'There is a hysteric girl at the front for you!' Jasper raised his eyebrow and looked to me, he went to stand when i heard Alice's cry. I stood and turned to see her mascara run down her face and her running toward us. She ran into Jaspers arms and cried into his chest. He rubbed her back a talked in a quiet whisper to her. She stood back and wailed loudly.

'THEY FAILED ME!' she screamed. I library lady shushed her. Alice turned and gave her a dirty look.

'UNLIKE YOU I DONT WANT TO BE A LIBRARY LADY!! I WANT TO DO SOMETING WITH MY LIFE YOU OLD HAG!' she screamed. Jasper tried to calm her down but was unsuccessful. People were all staring from up from their books. Some were snickering. 'YOU CAN ALL SNICKER AWAY! YOU'LL SEE, IM GUNNA BE BIG ONEDAY AND YOU'LL ALL KNOW MY NAME! I DONT NEED THIS STUPID SCHOOL!' Sh had now climbed onto the table. Jasper was desperately trying to pull her down and I was helping.

'Alice get down!' I said urgently and pulled at her arm.

'YOU WILL WEAR MY CLOTHES AND READ MY NAME IN MAGAZINES!' She was beyond hysterical. We were going to need tranquilisers. Jasper had enough and yanked at her arm. She fell off the table and into his arms. She started hitting him and he carried her away. I turned and apologised to everyone and started gathering up mine and Jaspers things. I hurriedly followed Jaspers footsteps out and found him cuddling a now calmer, but crying Alice. I kneeled down on the pavement so i was level with them and patted Alice's back. Jasper continued hugging her and i decided it would be better if we caught a taxi home. I called the taxi service and ordered them to our position. I sat and waited. Jasper, whilst still hugging Alice, quickly removed his glasses and handed them to me. I folded them up and hid them in his bag. The Taxi arrived and i hopped in the front and gave directions. The ride was quiet and oddly long. When we got to the apartments I paid for the taxi fare and grabbed Jasper, Mine and Alice's bags and Jasper carried Alice. We rode in the elevator until we got to the penthouse, i opened the door and we entered. Jasper placed Alice carefully on the sofa and covered her with a blanket. I went straight to the kitchen to make tea. Jasper came over and talked to me in a quiet voice.

'Call everyone and warn them what has happened, tell them not to ask her. It will only cause her into hysterics again,' I nodded and passed a mug of tea to him and he carried it carefully over to Alice. I pulled out my phone and turned it on. It beeped to indicate a new message.

'_Hey Bella, i missed you today, do you want to come out again tonight?' _

I wanted to feel happy but my fears for Alice were to prominent. I dialled Rosalie's number first and told her what happened. She said she knew that Alice had failed because people all over campus were talking about her spat in the library. I then went to dial Emmet's number but instead got a phone call from Edward. I nervously answered the phone.

'Hey Bella, i heard something was up with Alice. Is she okay? Her phone was off and so was Jasper's.' He said hurriedly.

'Um yeah, she isn't to good, she failed her class. She had a breakdown in the library. Jasper thinks it best if we don't mention anything to her,' I responded. He agreed and then i said i still needed to call Emmet when i heard the key in the lock turn. It was Tanya. She walked into the room and saw Alice on the couch. She hurried over and asked, quite rudely, what was wrong. Alice started crying again and Jasper shook his head and shooed her away. I cringed as i realised that meant she was coming over to talk to me.

'Is she okay?' she asked looking me in the eyes.

'Yeah, she's fine. Just don't ask were its not your business! Who gave you a key any way?' I asked purposely being spiteful.

'Edward did, he figured with the engagement and all that it would be okay,'

'Engagement?' I asked my heart breaking into a million pieces.

'We didn't want to tell anyone, but over the Christmas break we got engaged,' She held her hand out and I saw an impressive diamond on her finger. I felt my heart beat get harder and harder, like it was going to break out of my rib cage and fall onto the floor so that Tanya could stab it a million more times with a blunt knife. My breathe caught in my throat and I tried not to cry. My breathing became laboured and the room started spinning. Oh my god, I hadn't had one of these since I was six, I was having an asthma attack. Before I knew it I had blacked out.

****

**Im updating heaps today cos i am mega bored and enthused about writing..... so this is my big cliff hanger (which won't be that big cos ill probably update later again). I feel really bad writing this chapter for Alice, but trust me her life is going to be the best. She will get everything she wants she just has to fight for it. She kinda reminds me of me alittle bit, i often play barbie with my friends and they hate it...lol....**

**Anywho id like to shout out to the Cullen clan again cos you are my most faithful reader. Totally loving your reviews! Samanthalyn is also a always reader, cant wait to hear what either of you have to say. Send me an email if you have any wants for the stories path...**

**Xoxox **


	16. Perfume, party and a Ring!

Chapter 16

I rolled over in my hospital bed to face away from my friends. I was so embarrassed over what had happened. I thought I was having an asthma attack over Tanya's little announcement but it turns out she had just put perfume on and it had gotten into my senses. Most people i hung around, especially so closely, chose not to wear perfume as it did send me into an attack. When Rosalie and Alice found out they stopped using perfume all together. If i had realised Tanya was going to have a key i would have warned her as well. I no longer owned a puffer so paramedics had to revive me. Just in case they had prepped me to use defibrillators, which of course meant they had cute my top and bra off. Alice attempted to reassured me that Jasper hadn't looked but it wasn't him i was concerned about. Tanya had seen my full and bare. She was this gorgeous creature and I was, although skinny, flabby.

'That's it!' Alice announced. 'We are all so down in the dumps at the moment i am demanding that we have a party!'. Jasper sighed and I turned to face her.

'Um Alice, I hate parties,' I reminded her. She rolled her eyes.

'Jacob will be there,' This made me smile. I nodded. It he was going to be there it ought to be fun.

****

The Night of The Party

I was so excited and i never got excited over a party. I was wearing a purple trapeze dress and a cute pair of wedges. My hair was all pinned and curled. Alice was loving her spare time and had planned it beautifully. All the furniture had cleared into other rooms and it had been transformed into a dance floor. We had a DJ and smoke machines, it was even catered (got to love the Cullen money). Music was already pumping when people began to arrive. Jacob was one of the first and when he did and ran over and jumped into his arms. He had bought me sunflowers. I accepted them and gave him a huge kiss. Emmet and Jasper walked over and tapped Jacob on the shoulder.

'We need to talk,' Emmet said in his best scary voice. Jacob looked to me. I smiled.

'I'm going to put these in a vase,' i said and excused myself. I walked into the kitchen where I ran into Mike.

'Hey Mike, Enjoying the party?' I yelled over the loud music. He nodded and offered me a drink. I nodded. I took the drink from his hands and went to find Alice. Jasper and Emmet were going to be a while. I found her dancing on the dance floor, so i skulled my drink loosened up and joined her. Soo Rosalie also danced with us. Our apartment had turned into a night club and it was glorious. Soon enough Jasper had come over with Jacob. Jasper took Alice and danced with her while Jacob and I danced over in another corner. As the night wore on and more drinks were drunk we had gotten very close with our dancing. It was almost dirty dancing. We began kissing, it more passionate as the night wore on. I was feeling extremely attracted to him tonight and whispered in his ear.

'Let's take this to my room,' he nodded and I took him by the hand guiding him through the crowd. We made it into the hall way and heard that Emmet and Rosalie's rooms were occupied, I was impressed that both had managed to pick up. I raised my eyebrow and guided Jacob into my room. We started making out against my door when i opened it and we drunkenly fell in. I reached up to turn the light on and then heard Jacob gasp and a familiar scream. I turned around and joined Jacob in a gasp. In my bed were Rosalie and Emmet, full frontal. I acted quickly and grabbed Jacobs arm and pulled him out.

'Oh ew!' I said as we left.

'I didn't think they were together?' Jacob asked looking back at my door. Still disgusted about them in my bed, I turned to Jacob.

'There not!' I said now pulling him back onto the dance floor and over to the bar. 'Oh they are so buying me new sheets, and a new mattress....ewwww...i want my whole room sterilised!' I commented taking a shot of tequila. I re-filled my drink and did another shot. I went to do a third when Emmet's hand reached forward and snatched it away from me. He downed it. Shyly behind him was Rosalie.

'You are both buying me a new mattress, new sheets and your sterilising my room!' I snapped as i pinched Jacobs shot. 'When did you to happen?' I asked now filling four shot glasses.

'Before the fire,' Emmet answered with another shot. I stopped and turned to them.

'What?!' I yelled. 'Why didn't you tell anyone?' I asked.

'We didn't think it was necessary, we liked it being our little secret. Bella we are sorry, our rooms were taken by strangers and we just thought that you wouldn't be using your room,' She stopped when Jacob coughed.

'Nice assumption, but seriously wrong,' he commented. Emmet looked up and gave him a glare and Jacob moved me in front of him for protection. I rolled my eyes.

'We are going public though because, well,' Rosalie smiled and looked at Emmet. 'We've decided to get married,' My jaw dropped. We didn't even know they were together and now they are getting married. Holy Crap this year was huge!

****

The next morning the apartment was like a dump site. I had refused to sleep in my room until everything was replaced so I had gone with Jacob back to his place. His roommates Quil and Embry were more than welcoming. Both were very nice. It was nice to finally meet them. They all ran a Mechanics together and Jacob talked about them often. We had slept in is room which was a mess but I didn't mind, when it was Jacob it was charming. Rosalie suggested we all go to breakfast (As Edward, Jasper, Alice and Tanya did not know there news). We met at the Eclipse bar were Emmet and Rosalie sat nervously. I smiled at them. I could definitely see it working. We sat next to them. Soon the other couples joined us. Everyone looked a little dodgy, still recovering from Alice's party. We ordered mostly greasy things when Rosalie and Emmet joined her. Everyone, mostly shocked, turned to them. Nervously Rosalie started.

'Um, we wanted everyone here this morning because we have a small announcement,' she said looking at Emmet.

'When Rosalie came home from her night with Vance and I saw her all damaged a huge amount of fury ran through my veins and I realised that I was well and truly in love with her,' Emmet said recalling the night.

'When Emmet came to me and told me we immediately started a secret relationship. I've never felt more in love with anyone than I do with Emmet,'

'Recently, while I was walking past a ring store I saw the most beautiful ring and without thinking went and bought it, I made a decision then and there that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Rosalie,'

'And last night he asked me to marry him, I, of course accepted. We are getting married because we are so in love!' She said now grasping Emmet's hand in hers. I smiled and under the table Jacob grasped my hand. Everyone else stared in shock. Edward was the first to react.

'Congratulations man,' He said reaching forward to shake his brothers hand. Alice stood up and hugged Rosalie and congratulations went through the group. We were all happy. So we thought. Jasper stood and slammed his fists on the table and the stormed out of the restaurant. We all watched in shock as he kicked a table over and then hailed a taxi and took off. Rosalie began crying into Emmets chest and Alice turned to face me.

'What's gotten into him?' She asked. I shrugged but i secretly knew. I was no psychologist but i knew that Rosalie was his only blood family and in his head, this was losing her.

****

**Okay, what do you all think? I'm not sure what Jasper is doing but its not as bad as we thought. Im going to confirm a few things.**

***the wedding wont happen to soon.**

***Rosalie isn't pregnant!**

**Lol okay...review....**


	17. My Brother, My Hero

Chapter 17-

It had been days since anyone had seen Jasper. Edward wanted to call the police and put out a missing persons report but we all convinced him not to. Emmet had hunted all over for him. Alice had tried ringing him as did Rosalie. I merely waited. I knew he would be back. I understood he needed time to mull things over. Now days Jacob and I spent every minute i wasn't in class together which helped pass time. Much to my surprise, after Rosalie and Emmet announced there engagement Tanya and Edward had become extremely distant. I hadn't seen Tanya in days and Edward spent most of his time in his room. It was a rainy Sunday afternoon and we all sat on the long couch cuddled into partners. Alice had gone on another shopping adventure and Edward was studying somewhere. I snuggled into Jacob's side. We were watching Gallipoli when the house phone rang. I was closest so i popped up and answered it.

'Hello, Cullen, Hale, Swan residence,' I chirped.

'Bella? Its Jasper,' I went to say his name but he hushed me.

'Get everybody out of the house now please. Take them for lunch, give me about an hour!' he said excitedly. I was used of this. I hung up the phone.

'Who was it?' Emmet asked. I looked at him and shrugged.

'Wrong number,' i said and focused back on the T.V. I pretended to suddenly have a great Idea.

'Lets go out for lunch, maybe do some grocery shopping!' I said in mock delight. Emmet nodded and Rosalie followed. She hadn't smiled much since Jaspers departure. We hurried out the house and out into the foyer. We darted down and across the street into the Eclipse Bar. We all ordered. I pretended to excuse myself for the bathroom and pulled one of the waiters aside.

'Take as long as you need, I'm time delaying,' I winked and tipped him. I went back to the table and grabbed Jacobs hand in mine. We sat and waited for 30mins before the meal came out. Emmet was grumbling like a two year old and Rosalie wasn't much better. We enjoyed our meals, I ate very slowly, which again cause Emmet to pester me. When we finished we dawdled to the grocery store to pick up some much needed house hold things. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and i answered it.

'Bella its Alice, get away from everyone,' I complied saying it was my mum and excusing myself from the shopping exhibition.

'Alice, what's going on?' I asked.

'Well, Jasper felt really bad for storming out the other day so he has spent the last week organising a surprise engagement party,' she squeaked happily into the phone.

'He really likes the surprise things doesn't he?' i said remembering how he asked Alice to date him. She agreed.

'Its like he feeds off of the mood,' I agreed. Our moods always depended heavily on how Jasper felt and the same with him. He always dictated how a room felt.

'How much longer do you need because i think they are getting suss on me,' I said whispering into the phone. I could see the group going through the checkout.

'You can come home now, I've worked my magic to make it all happen,' I smiled. When Alice said she worked her magic it usually meant it went overboard.

'Okay, ill see you soon,' I hung the phone up just as Jacob scooted over and grabbed my hand and kissed it.

'Ready to go home?'Ii asked happily. He nodded as did Rosalie and Emmet. I wondered home. We got into the foyer where i got a text from Alice.

'_Blindfold Rose and Em, the door man has them' _

I stopped and grabbed the blindfolds off of the door man.

'Okay Rosalie, Emmet stop right there and put these on,' everyone looked at me. Jacob grinned and i handed him one of the blind folds. He was closest to Rosalie so he carefully placed it over her eyes. Emmet bent down so i could put his on. Jacob directed Rosalie carefully to the lift and i followed with Emmet. We made our way up into the apartment where i opened the door. My jaw hit the ground and so did Jacobs. The room had been turned into a beautiful romance themed ballroom. There to greet us were Carlisle and Esme and a few other people i knew to be relatives of Emmet. Also standing there were relatives of Rosalie and Jasper's. Several close class mates also joined the group. I heard the Beatles in the background. Both Jacob and I removed Rosalie and Emmet's blindfolds. Rosalie burst into tears and Emmet was close. Jasper walked forward.

'I am extremely happy for you both, I am sorry i reacted the way I did and i hope you can forgive me. Emmet Cullen you had better take care of my sister or i swear it will be the end of you,' Everybody except Esme laughed. She looked up at Carlisle who winked. She gracefully smiled and clapped. Rosalie, unable to be angry at her brother gave him a huge hug. Emmet joined in. I felt tears fall down my face. I was so happy for everyone. Many speeches were made. Carlisle talked about how he was so proud of his eldest son, Esme said she couldn't wait for grandchildren (even though she thought she was to young) a few other people made speeches. Finally Rosalie took the podium. She cleared her throat.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, it is such an honour to me that you are all here today celebrating my and Emmet's love for each other. I love Emmet Cullen with all my heart, Mr and Mrs I hope that our love will thrive like yours. I have a few things i would like to announce before the celebrations continue. Firstly is to one of my best friends, Alice. Would you do me the honour of planning my wedding?' she asked. We all turned to see Alice bawling. She nodded unable to speak. 'Further more would you and Bella like to share the role of Maid of Honour?' she asked nervously. I was now joining Alice in tears.

'Of course,' I blubbed. Everyone clapped assuming the speech was over but Rosalie cleared her throat one more. She was now tearing up.

'There is one person in this room who i owe my life to and that's my brother Jasper. Our childhood wasn't your average childhood. Our parents were horrible people. Often...' she gulped back the tears and Emmet joined her on the podium putting a supportive arm around her shoulder. 'Often he would take severe beatings for me, he saved my life. Through my teenage years i suffered from Anorexia and he helped me through that. When we came here we were devastated by fire, yet again Jasper sat at my side through the recovery process. He was with me when boys broke my heart or when my cat died. He has been through so much with me. We stuck together through thick and thin. He is my hero, he is my best friend, he is my twin brother. Jasper, it is time you walked me through a happier process. As I have no father it seems appropriate I ask you to walk me down the aisle?' she had everyone in the room crying. I mean everyone. We all looked to Jasper for a response and he nodded.

'Nothing would make me happier,' he smiled as salty tears wet his lips. The room erupted into loud claps and everyone was hugging everyone. It was truly momentous.

****

**Okay folks, i actually cried a little bit when i wrote Rosalies speech, not so much about the wedding planner and bridesmaid part but when she talked abou Jasper. I kinda know what she is going through cos my mum kinda went thru the same thing... so i'd like to dediacte this chapter to my mum and her relationship with her brother....**

**Review. ******


	18. Not this Woman!

Chapter 18

'We are so happy that Emmet found Rose, we honestly always thought Edward would be the first to settle,' Esme explained to me. We got along well, she was like an older more calm version of Alice. I nodded. I wondered where Edward was, he hadn't been around for all the speeches. Carlisle came over to Esme and myself and handed us each a drink.

'I find Jacob very charming Bella, you are very suitable for each other,' he commented. I smiled and thanked him.

'Do you guys know where Edward was today?' I asked. Esme looked to the ground and Carlisle cleared his throat uncomfortably.

'Unfortunately he and Tanya separated, he felt it best not to disturb the festive with his upset mood,' he answered clearly. My mouth dropped.

'But they were so...'

'No Bella. Edward wasn't happy and neither was Tanya. See she is a part of a family that we have known for many years, they grew up together. Tanya's family are very conservative, there was a lot of pressure when they got together to get married and have children. Neither Edward or Tanya wanted that but to make things easier they got engaged. Don't get me wrong, they love each other very much, just not the way you should when you are betrothed,' Esme smiled up at Carlisle.

'We wanted Edward to have the best and he convinced us that he truly did want to marry Tanya but last night, when he visited her he found her in bed with another man they both truly realised they were only doing it to please the parentals. They broke it off. Edward needs time to mull things over. He will return when he is ready to face the three loving couples he lives with,' Carlisle finished. I was gobsmacked. They weren't really in love?

'Well I hope Edward finds his way okay, im sure he will find someone as dazzling as himself,' I responded. Esme looked at me and Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

'Dazzling?' he asked with a smirk on his face. I blushed deep crimson.

'Oh i see Jacob, excuse me,' I quickly moved away from Carlisle and Esme and hurried forward into Jacobs arms.

'Hello Petal,' he said kissing me on the head. He and Jasper continued on talking while i watched Esme and Carlisle from a distance. They were so beautiful together. They were like a dance. They moved in rhythm to each other. I often saw Carlisle steel glances at Esme like he would have when they first met. Esme was always looking at Carlisle with the upmost love for him. Just like Alice and Jasper and now Rosalie and Emmet. I looked up at Jacob knowing that i loved him, but was my love enough, was he who i was truly meant to be with, would we one day be looked upon the way young couples look upon Carlisle and Esme. Would we be the beautiful dance that they were? I sighed and snuggled closer to Jacob. For that is the mystery of love, that of the unknown.

****

It had been a week since the engagement celebrations and Alice was in full wedding planner swing. Jasper and I were again studying for exams as was everyone else. Jacob was always busy at work so time together was limited. Edward had returned looking a little worse for wear but he appeared happy. He had a glint in his eye that made me believe he was truly glad to be rid of Tanya. Jasper and I had taken over the dining table while Emmet had full control of the games room, his books spread all over the pool table. Rosalie had confined herself in her room, as had Edward. Exams were an extremely tense time and we often found ourselves snapping and getting angry at each other. It was the day before our first exam and Jasper and I were quizzing each other and writing each others notes out when Emmet threw a book at the back of Jaspers head. I gasped and Jasper angrily threw it back.

'SHUT TH HELL UP THEN YOU TWO!' Emmet angrily yelled.

'What do you have to worry about, your acing everything!' Jasper sniped back.

'Yeah, because I'm not listening to you idiots quoting philosophers! It's distracting, have some consideration!' He angrily answered back throwing a balled up piece of paper.

'Maybe it'll do you some good, you must be sick of Simpsons quotes by now!' Jasper retaliated.

'Don't degrade me like that!' Emmet said now standing and walking over.

'You're right, it'd be sesame street quotes!' Jasper said now also standing.

'Are you calling me dumb?' Emmet asked now standing only an inch away from Jasper.

'You could say i was suggesting that,' Jasper said pushing Emmet away.

'Hey! You two, take you testosterone elsewhere, I'm trying to study!' Rosalie had walked out of her room and stood in the hallway.

'Rosalie it's not worth interfering, they'll get over it soon enough,' I said not looking up from my text.

'Don't tell me what to do Bella, it's getting kinda old!' She sniped.

'What?' I said now lifting my eyes to look at her. She, as per usual, looked great. Her hair and make-up was done and she was wearing jeans, high heels and a stylish Chanel jacket over a simple singlet. 'Jesus Rosalie, I thought you said they were interrupting your study not your fashion show!'

It got pretty low from then on, soon Edward joined in. We were all yelling when Alice entered the room her face blank. We all stopped and looked at her. She didn't look sad or upset, just lost.

'Alice?' Jasper asked stepping forward a little.

'They just found another body, its Jessica Stanley,' She answered. None of us were particularly close to Jessica but it was still a shock.

'They are saying that it was that attacker, the last place she was seen was at the engagement party,' She said now making eye contact with all of us. Emmet's mouth was open and he had pulled Rosalie protectively in for a hug. Jasper had walked forward and grabbed Alice's hand.

'Okay, from now on absolutely no-one leaves without a guardian, under no circumstances. If you're alone at a pub, club or shopping call one of us and we will come and get you!' Jasper ordered the room not removing his eyes from Alice's. The boys agreed, Rosalie nodded and i hummed an agreeing tone.

'Until this psycho is off the streets its best if we all stay in groups and avoid staying out past dark,' Emmet added. Again we all agreed. We solemnly went back to our study's and not another fight broke out.

****

**2 weeks later**

Exams had finished but moral wasn't up. Two more bodies had been found since Jessica's, both students at Dartmouth. Memorials had gone up all over the school for each of the victims and patrols from campus police were increased. Police had reported that each girl had been by themselves when they were attacked. Alice had ceased all shopping trips and Jacob and my dates were always now kept at either of our houses. It was dull and boring but safe.

It was Saturday night and I was at Jacobs. Quil and Embry also joined us. We decided to order pizza. When the pizza came Quil answered the door and payed accordingly. Jacob and I sat near each other when Embry started talking about a girl he was dating called Chloe.

'She is mighty fine and the best part is I know that if i married her she would stay at home with our kids,' he said fondly. I choked on my pizza. Jacob patted me on the back and they all looked at me.

'Is that what you look for in a girl?' i asked eyeing Embry. He nodded. As did Quil. I laughed.

'I could never do that,' I said. Jacob cleared his throat and I looked at him.

'You wouldn't be a housewife?' he asked seriously. Still assuming he was joking I laughed.

'I couldn't think of anything worse. I don't want my life to revolve around getting married, popping out a few kids and then my biggest achievement is when Johnny gets a soccer trophy,' I answered taking another bite of pizza.

'Do you even want kids?' he asked. I turned to face him. Quil and Embry made an excuse to leave the room.

'Its not high on my list of things to do, no. If I did have kids though, I wouldn't put my life on hold. I like the idea of having a career,' I said truthfully. He shook his head.

'Bella, that's what women do. They make a career for themselves in three or so years, they get married and they have kids,' he commented. I stood up and threw my half eaten piece of pizza on the ground.

'Would you stop being a mechanic to raise them?' I asked feeling my anger get hold of me. He laughed.

'No, that's because I'm the man,' he said simply. 'I bring the money home and you cook dinner,'

'I will never be a housewife Jacob Black, not in a million years! I don't even think i want to get married!' I commented.

'Never get married! What's wrong with marriage? Is this cos your Mom walked out on your Dad?' He asked and i threw him a dirty look.

'No, I just don't think it's the be all and end all. I wouldn't die unhappy because i wasn't married!' I sniped.

'Then why are we together if you don't see it going anywhere?' He asked.

'Jacob i see it going somewhere, I just hope that you aren't assuming that I would degrade myself to being a housewife!' I was raising my voice and so was he.

'I kind of do!' he screeched back. 'That's what women DO!'

'NOT THIS WOMAN!' i yelled and grabbed my bag. I stormed out the front door slamming it as I went. I pulled out my phone and tried to call Emmet to pick me up. His phone rang out. I then tried Jasper's number.

_You've reached Jasper Hale's number, i can't take your call right now leave you- _

Alice....

_You know what to do! _Her message tone answered.

Rosalie...rang out. Last resort Edward...He also rang out, I let out an angry moan and began walking. I was perfectly safe. Or so i thought. I walked for ten minutes when out of the shadows a hand grabbed me and pulled me in.

'I've been waiting a long time for you Bella!'

*****

**Dum dum daaaaaaaaaa.....its so cliffy....lol im not sure i like it. Its a tad predictable i think but itll be interesting to see what you have to say.**

**Read and Review my lovelies! **


	19. Gone

Chapter 19

'_Be open to your dreams, people. Embrace that distant shore. Because our mortal journey is over all too soon.__'_

I thought of all my friends who would mourn my passing, my distraught mother, my heartbroken father. The people who would blame themselves for something they could not have changed. For fate was the worst of all enemies. I sat blindfolded and cold. I was not scared; if I were scared I would be giving him what he wants. I was regretful. Of all the things I never did, never saw, never told. My heart bled as I thought of the decisions I made throughout my, all be it short, life. That I never kicked that bully Gretchen in the shins when i was six, that i had given up ballet in my third lesson, that i never truly told every single person how i truly felt about them. I thought of Edward and how I wished to be in his arms. I thought of Jacob, how our last words together did not represent how we felt for each other.

My devil hadn't been in the room for what felt like hours. It was cold and damp. I had no clue as to where I was. The blindfold not only restricted my view but blocked my hearing senses as well. I wanted so badly to cry but I did not want to feed his desire.

'Our previous encounter was far too short!' I jumped at the sleazy voice. 'And with all this extra protection its been hard to get to you my little one! The big oaf, the little movie star and that Indian! Watching you girls like hawks. Makes me sick!' I shivered. His voice was cold and absent of emotion. 'But i have you now so it's going to be okay!' I felt him behind me. His cool breath on the back of my neck. He un-tied my blind fold revealing himself. Now I was certain of my own death. I had seen enough TV shows and documentaries to know that once a killer reveals himself to you, once you had seen his face, his dark eyes, that you were most certainly dead. I hadn't read about how he did it, I had refused to read about how my fellow students died, but I knew it wasn't going to be quick. I close my eyes tight together and wished for this to all be over soon.

****

Alice POV

'Bella isn't home and I called Jacob, he said they had a huge fight and she left un-attended!!' I wailed into Jaspers chest. We had all received missed calls from her and she hadn't been home since yesterday morning. Edward had called the police but they had said that, even though there is a serial killer, she is young and could have run off with a boy or something. They told us to ring back in 48hours. Rosalie was hysteric and Emmet wasn't much better. Jasper and Edward were preparing to go and find her themselves. They had photos of her and a description. I had called Charlie and he was flying out on the next flight available. Carlisle and Esme were as-well. I couldn't get hold of Renee but i was going to keep trying.

'She is going to be fine,' Jasper reassured me rubbing my back gently. We heard a gentle knock at the door and Edward went to answer. All we heard was a loud smack and a huge yell. Jasper and Emmet jumped up to go and see what the fuss was about.

'YOU LET HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHT AND NOW SHE IS GONE! YOU MAKE ME SICK!' I heard Edward yell.

'YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT LOVED HER YOU KNOW!' He continued. Rosalie and I went to see what was happening. Edward was on top of Jacob beating the living daylights out of him. Emmet and Jasper were, very lamely, trying to pull him off.

'Oh no, stop beating the crap out of the man that got Bella into trouble,' Emmet tried sarcastically. He stopped trying to pull Edward off and came to stand next to us. It was just Jasper now.

'Edward, Stop it, he may have gotten us into this mess but killing him won't help get Bella out of it...He can help with the search party!' He tried yanking at Edwards arm. Edward finally stopped. He stepped back, tears freely flowing down his face. He kicked Jacob once more and stormed back into the apartment. Jacob sat up his nose bleeding and his eye already swelling. We all stared at him. Rosalie and I turned and walked away. I looked back to see Jasper reluctantly offering him a hand up.

****

**2 Days Later**

Still no Bella. The police were now involved, especially after the lashing they received from Chief Charlie Swan. The boys still had their own search party going. Their team consisted of Carlisle, Jacob, Jasper, Emmet and Edward. Charlie was co-ordinating with police and Esme and Renee comforted me and Rosalie. The boys had demanded we stay here for our own safety.

We were all sitting on the couch. It was late Saturday night when Renee's phone buzzed. She flipped it open and Esme scooted over the couch to sit beside her. Renee's face broke down, her knees fell onto the floor and she began crying hysterically.

'They found a body!' she wailed to us as the phone dropped next to her on the floor. Esme got on a level with her and comforted her carefully. Rosalie let out a whimper. I sat motionless. I couldn't live without Bella.

'They need someone to identify the body,' Renee continued. Esme rubbed her shoulder. I sat watching as her my best friend's mother broke down and I immediately knew what I had to do, I was the only one strong enough.

'Renee, I'll do it,' I said standing and walking to the door. A police man stood constant guard in an effort to protect us from the media.

'May I please be escorted to identify this body?' I asked gently. He nodded and organised a car. It happened all too quickly. The drive to the morgue was far to speedy for my liking. I stepped out of the car and was greeted by a priest and another officer. She was female and had a soft kind face. I followed nervously and entered the cold coroner's office. I was faced with a glass window covered by and off white curtain. I prepared myself for what I was about to see. The curtain slowly whisked back to reveal a lifeless corpse. I gasped and turned to the officer as a tear rolled down my cheek.

**Okay dokey, so is it Bella or isn't it? **

**Review**


	20. Into my Abyss

Chapter 20

Bella POV

The cold wind hit my face like listerine on open wounds. I sprinted so fast every few seconds looking behind me to see if he was following. I tripped over a tipped bin and screamed as I fell. I felt my wrist snap as I landed. I turned my body over and attempted to scramble back up only to have him crouch over me. I screamed again as he pulled his weapon and aimed it at my head. I hoped someone could hear me. I knew it was too late to save myself, but if this murderer was off the streets it would save the lives of more innocent girls. I looked deep into his cold eyes, I wanted him to feel me die...

BANG

I fell in to a black abyss...

***

**On edge much??? **


	21. Daddys Little Angel

Chapter 21

Alice POV

I arrived home escorted by an officer. I rode the elevator up and carefully slotted the key into the apartment door. I entered and wasn't greeted by anyone. Not by a wailing mother begging to know that it wasn't her daughter covered in the morgue, not by my own mother to comfort me and not by my best friend. I walked into the sound of silence and placed my keys on their rightful hook. I searched the apartment looking for its residence to find no-one. I went to he kitchen to fetch a glass of water. I was wrecked by grief but I had to keep my game face on. As i sipped my water carefully I noticed a note scribbled on the whiteboard attached to our fridge.

'_We're at the hospital, join us ASAP xo Mom' _

I dropped my glass of water assuming the worst. It smashed into a million pieces and the officer came to see what the fuss was about.

'Miss?' he asked politely. I pointed to the board and he nodded. 'Oh yeah, they got a call ordering them to the hospital, did you want to go as well?' he asked stupidly. I nodded and quickly followed him out the door,

***

We arrived at the hospital and I ran to the receptionist. She looked up and smiled politely.

'Who are you after dear?' She asked. I stared at her for a moment. Who was I asking for. Just as I went to ask to see if there was A Dr or Mrs Cullen i heard my name being called. I turned to see Jasper walking toward me. I ran into his arms and burst into tears. He cuddled me and kissed my head carefully.

****

Jaspers POV

Charlie had now joined our search party realising he couldn't break boundaries when he was with the police. We had begun searching back allies and abandoned buildings refusing to lose hope when Charlie received a phone call from Renee. His face went whiter than it already was but he insisted on continuing looking. We were all beginning to get weary. If it wasn't Charlie insisting the hunt on it was Edward. He had become oddly attached to our missing Bella which had me worried. If we didn't find Bella, or if worst case scenario someone did find Bella dead, I feared it would consume him.

We had just finished looking through an abandoned factory when Charlie came to my side and patted me on the back. I turned to face him but found it hard to look into his eyes. I had failed to protect his little angel. If i had just answered my phone Bella would be safe with us all now.

'You have a good thing with Alice son, don't let that get away from you,' he said gruffly. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow,

'They found a body and they asked Renee to identify it, apparently Alice said she would do it to save Renee. She is a little hero that one,' He said. I thought of Alice in the cold morgue identifying her best friend when i heard a loud scream. Everybody looked up from where they were standing. Charlie was the first to start running toward the scream, his gun pulled. Carlisle followed after warning us to all stay back. We did not comply. We hurried around the corner and just as we did we heard a gunshot sound. The scene in front of us would haunt me forever, lying over th top of Bella was the body of her assailant, still breathing. Her pale frame did not move, it merely lay there. Charlie had frozen. Carlisle stormed forward and pushed the man's body off of Bella's and felt her pulse.

'Edward I need you over here! Bella is fine Charlie, she's just fainted,' Edward rushed forward to Bella's side. I heard him mutter to Carlisle who had turned to the criminal's body. He was placing pressure on his bleeding gunshot wound to stop the bleeding. Emmet had pulled his phone out to get ambulance assistance. When Charlie walked over to where Edward and Carlisle were. He still held his gun he pointed it at the man who was now begging for his life.

'Charlie don't!' Carlisle ordered trying to push his gun away but Charlie shook his head.

'Nobody hurts my baby!' he said now turning the safety off. I saw Carlisle make eye contact with Emmet who stormed forward and pushed Charlie to the ground.

'Do you want to lose you badge and end up in prison? Do you think Bella wants that Charlie?' Emmet said as he wrestled the gun out of his hand. He threw it aside and started hugging Charlie who was now whimpering. I was relieved to hear an ambulance sound. Jacob and I walked to Bella's side. Jacob patted her hair, tears streaming down his face and I pulled my phone out and called the apartment home number.

****

I saw Alice leaning over the reception and I called her name. She ran toward me, relief in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug and never wanted to let go.

'Bella is fine, she has a broken wrist and is slightly traumatised but she is fine,' I whispered to her. 'Come on, let's go and see her,' I sad reluctantly letting her out of the hug and guiding her to Bella's hospital room. We walked in and saw Bella with a huge grin on her face, Alice squealed and ran to her side hugging her excitedly.

'I missed you Alice,' she said, still unable to wipe the grin off her face. It surprised me that she was able to stay so positive. She had claimed in the ambulance that she was happy because she realised that life was too short and it was time to adventure a little. I was happy, everybody was happy. All except Edward who sat in the corner of the room peering out the window, no expression is gracing his face. I wondered what was going through his mind when Jacob entered the room with a huge bunch of flowers and a big grin. Alice moved away from Bella's bed and to my side. Jacob walked to her bedside and got down on one knee.

'Bella, I've seen what life would be without you and i don't like it. I don't want you to be a housewife, I want you to be you. To be successful in whatever field you choose, i don't care if we don't have children because spending my life with you is enough to keep me forever happy. Bella, ill you do me the honours of being my wife?' He pulled out a box revealing a gold banded ring. I looked to Bella for a reaction. Tears streamed down her pale face and she nodded, giggling slightly as she did. He slid the ring on her finger and embraced her carefully. We all smiled and quietly clapped, i looked carefully out the corner of my eye to see Edward shatter into a million pieces.

****

**Okay, i hate writing from other characters POV but i thought it was important for this component of the story. It shouldn't happen any more.... **

**Review. xox**


	22. A year in change

Chapter 22

'Alice! YOU PRICKED ME!' Rosalie squealed delicately. Alice rolled her eyes and continued her fitting. You'd think that because Rosalie is getting married soon we'd be fitting her for a wedding dress...No. Alice is starting her own fashion line and forced Rosalie and I into being her models. Rosalie was currently draped in fabric being fitted for Alice's 'summer line' called 'sea breeze'. I sat in the corner dreading my turn.

'Rosalie Hale if you don't stop fidgeting I will stick this pin into your eye!' Alice threatened. Rosalie folded her arms and began pouting but stood perfectly still. I laughed. Who would have thought someone as small as Alice could have such control over us.

It had been a year since my terrible ordeal, but I couldn't be happier. I was engaged to the man I loved, I graduated second best in my class (Jasper being first) and I fell straight into a job soon after writing a column for a well known newspaper. Alice was launching her first fashion line, which was getting all the hype from the fashion critics, Jasper not only advised her but he had also fallen into work at a popular magazine and when he wasn't working there he lectured at Dartmouth (we all made fun of him for this, he just left and he had already returned as a professor), Emmet was off for a 4 month humanitarian trip in Africa with Carlisle, they were setting up safe camps and small hospitals. This killed Rosalie being away from him and we all often felt the grunt of her mood however she and Esme (who was temporarily living with us) decided to start their own business in Interior Design. When Rosalie wasn't doing that she was at Jacobs she'd making extra money by fixing cars. Jacob was sure business had increased since she had started work. Edward had taken off before he finished his degree. I wasn't sure where he had gone, but I was missing him. I had decided to marry Jacob but I still had a place in my heart for him. Plans had started straight away for mine and Jacobs wedding. Rosalie and Emmet weren't getting married for another year because of Emmet's work. This gave Alice the excuse to pull mine forward. I had warned her that i only wanted a small intimate ceremony in a garden somewhere, which she assures she has taken on board. The date was set. June 6 here we come. I was both excited and anxious about my upcoming nuptials. Excited because I was marrying Jacob, anxious because we had decided to write our own vowels. As i watched Alice fit Rosalie I was attempting to write them. Many pieces of paper had been scrunched up into balls and thrown onto the floor.

'Bella its your turn!' Alice said pulling my arm. I dropped my pad, its pages empty from quotes of love. Rosalie took my place and pulled out her phone and began texting. I stood on Alice's stand and looked into the mirror as she began throwing different fabrics at me.

'How does Jasper feel about his room being turned into a dressing-room?' I asked as Alice began pinning. She rolled her eyes.

'He's moved into my room now, that's our big move. Everyone else is getting married but no, our big move is he moves all of ten feet into my bedroom!' she said muttering the last part to herself. I looked over at Rosalie who raised her eyebrows.

'Problem Alice?' She asked sliding her phone away. Alice ignored her and continued pinning. I was about to question her when we heard a soft knock at the door.

'Enter,' Alice screeched.

'At your own risk,' Rosalie muttered under her breath. I laughed only to be stared down by Alice. I apologised and looked to see who our visitor was. It was Jasper. He had just returned from work and looked positively shagged. He had also been conned into being one of Alice's play-dolls and was reporting to her as ordered. She glared at him.

'You're late!' she snapped. We were all taken back by her mood except him. He smiled and practically skipped over to the corner to wait his turn. Alice turned back to me and angrily started pinning again, she poked my thigh and I yelped.

'Oh don't be such a princess Bella,' Alice snapped. I rolled my eyes. I knew this 'bitchy' phase Alice was going through wasn't going to last, it would be over when her fashion show was over but in the mean time it was hard living with her. I decided to try and lighten the mood.

'So Alice I was thinking, did you want to design my wedding dress?' I asked smoothing some of the fabric on my shoulder. She smacked my hand away from the material.

'I already have!' She retaliated. I raised my eyebrows and began to talk when she disappeared into what used to be Jaspers closet. She came back holding a dress bag. Jasper excused himself and Rosalie jumped forward. 'Bitchy' Alice disappeared and she unzipped the bad. I gasped at the beautiful sight before me. It was the most elegant dress i had ever seen and it suited me perfectly. It wasn't to big and frumpy, it was perfect. It was so simple and classy.

'Well, are you going to put it on?' She said now carefully removing the dress she had just fitted me for. I smiled and nodded. I slipped into it. The straps sat delicately off my shoulder showing off my neckline (she had remembered I wanted to wear my Moms necklace) . It was satin covered in lace and it highlighted the small curve in my waist. Gold intertwined through the delicate lace. It fell just below my knees. It was perfect for my small garden wedding. A tear flowed down my cheek as i turned to hug her. She was a magnificent designer. She hugged me then disappeared into the wardrobe once again.

'I hope you don't mind but I bought you shoes as well,' She said bringing out a box. Ah, there was the Alice I knew. The shoes were ridiculous. High and not well suited for a garden however I didn't complain. I stood in the mirror staring at my dress for what seemed like forever when Jasper re-entered.

'Wow Bella, you look beautiful,' he exclaimed eyeing me over. I thanked him and stepped down from the podium to talk about what i was going to do with my hair.

'I don't mean to interrupt but I have some exciting news,' He said getting all of our attention. 'Edward just responded to my text, he is coming to the rehearsal dinner and the wedding,' Alice started jumping up and down with excitement. I was excited to, I hadn't seen him since Jacob had proposed.

****

Rehearsal Dinner- June 3.

I sat nervously waiting for Jacob to arrive so we could go to dinner. We were meeting everyone there. I had been trying to write my vowels again with no luck. I heard a knock at the door and I sighed and placed my still empty pad away. I answered the door assuming it was Jacob but found Edward staring at me intently. A few incoherent sounds escaped my mouth as I took in his beauty. I had missed him more than i thought and hug him tightly. He reciprocated and kissed my head softly.

'I missed you,' I said as I pulled unwillingly away from his cool body. His velvet voice responded.

'I missed you too Bella,' I guided him inside and sat him down.

'You were supposed to go straight to the rehearsal dinner, but that's okay you can ride with Jake and me,' I said boiling the kettle. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. He placed his warm hand on my lower back.

'Bella I need to tell you something before you wed Jacob,' he said quietly looking deep into my eyes. His voice sounded nervous but his perfect face showed no sign of fear. I turned to him.

'Bella, from the moment I saw you, I felt whole. If you marry Jacob you'll be making a huge mistake, please reconsider,' he bent down and lightly kissed my lips. I quivered by his touch and kissed him more forcefully, we passionately kissed for too short of seconds when I pulled away.

'Three days before my wedding you tell me you want to be with me, Edward you're about a year to late. You can't so this!' I said crying. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

'Don't cry. You know as well as I do that we share a special connection, a bond of sorts. Jacob, he can't give you what I can. He can't give you true love. Bella I understand if you choose him, I love you and whatever makes you happy will make me happy. Please just consider what we could be, we could be like Carlisle and Esme, you and Jacob aren't like that, you connect, just not in the right way' he leaned into kiss me once more but i stood back and threw my hand out slapping him hard.

'Don't you dare try and kiss a soon to be married woman! Edward I don't think you should come tonight, I don't think you should be at the wedding either,' I turned away from him hating to see that id hurt him. I'd hurt me too, I did love Edward but I had made a commitment to Jake. I was going to marry him, even if it cost me my true love.

***

**Review. xo**


	23. A Little Help from My Friends

Chapter 23

I sat that night not really listening to the speeches about us. About love, connection and unbreakable bonds. I could only think of Edward. My father stood up and made a speech about how he couldn't be happier with his future son in law and how he plans many fishing holidays. Renee spoke of how when i was kidnapped i thought of Jacob to get me through, untrue, I thought of Edward. Rosalie and Alice stood and made a combined speech about how much of a sister I was to them, Jasper and Emmet worded a similar speech. The nights celebrations went on without a hiccup, i smiled and laughed and clapped in all the right places. I thanked the people that needed to be thanked and grinned through the pain of my secret suffering. As the night drew to a close i peered out the window and into the stars and wondered where my true love was right now.

***

June 5th

'_Message received from Edward Cullen: I am sorry Bella, I wish you and Jacob the best. Have a happy life.'_

SMASH

I threw my phone against the wall and it broke into a million pieces. Jasper and I were the only ones home and he quickly ran into my room to see what the noise was. I sat curled up on my bed sobbing into my pillow when he came over and placed his hand on my shoulder.

'Edward?' he asked. I turned to him in surprise.

'How did you know?' I asked now falling into his open hug. He rubbed my back slowly.

'I think secretly we all know, even Jacob,' he said quietly.

'I don't know what to do,' I sobbed staining his shirt.

'Alan Watts once said _Never pretend to a love which you do not actually feel, for love is not ours to command._I think that's a pretty wise quote, don't you?' He said now making it so we faced.

'I have to marry Jacob, I can't break my promise to him,' I said sadly.

'Bella, Jacob loves you and he would want to see that you're happy. Conquer your fears Bella, you have to now or you're going to end up in a loveless marriage always wondering what if,' He said as he pulled away and walked out the door. After sitting and pondering for a moment I pulled my pad out and starting frantically writing my vowels. I Love Jacob Black, I kept chanting to myself. Frustrated i threw my pencil the same place where my phone met its demise. I sighed and walked over to pick it up when I saw Emmet's head poke around the corner.

'Hey Bells,' He said cheerfully. I smiled and invited him in. 'I hear your having issues with you vowels, need a hand?' he asked. I nodded.

'I have already written my vowels for Rose,' he said quietly.

'How did you do it Em?' I asked feeling hopeless. He pointed to his chest.

'I wrote from my heart, I mean the head helped a little, but my heart told me what to do. It guided me to where i needed to go,' he smiled and sat on the end of my bed while i paced back and forward.

'Emmet, have you ever doubted that you and Rosalie are supposed to be together?' I asked still pacing.

'Not ever, not once. I couldn't imagine my life without her, she completes me. I would only be a half without her,' He said smiling. 'Are you getting cold feet?' he asked gingerly. I stopped pacing and faced him.

'No, i'm not, just another option has made itself available,' I said clearing my throat as i finished. Emmet raised an eyebrow.

'This wouldn't have anything to do with my little brother would it?' he asked almost angrily. I plopped down next to him on the bed and nodded. He let out a long sigh.

'He has his timing doesn't he!?' he said now lying down. I nodded.

'The problem is, I love him, but i love Jacob and Jacob has always been here for me,' I said catching a tear. Emmet sprang back up.

'Not as much as you'd think!'

*_Flashback*_

_Emmet POV_

_I looked around the room hoping that Bella would dart out somewhere and yell surprise. I looked over at Edward who had frantically ordered the search to continue no matter what; even if we found a body he would want to find the killer. My brother was being consumed by a girl he did not have any promise to. I heard a loud sigh and turned to see Jacob slump over onto a rock. I assumed he was sad and i went to sit by him. I placed an arm around his shoulder as a form of comfort but he shook it off. _

'_When are they going to accept she is gone, dead, never to be seen again!' he said angrily. 'False hope is sickening, we need to move on,' _

'_Until there is proof she is gone they will never move on, I will never move on. How could you say that you would?' I asked. He sighed and stood up.  
'We are fighting a lost cause, we are idiots if we think delicate little Bella would ever survive a monster!' he shouted. I pulled him back down as Carlisle restrained Edward and Jasper calmed Charlie._

'_She is not a lost cause you dumbass, she is a fighter!' Edward yelled._

_*end flashback*_

Bella POV

'Wow, he said that?' I asked and Emmet nodded.

'Carlisle had to restrain Edward, it was easier to calm Charlie down. I know my little brother is trouble, he always does this, but Bella, I've never seen him like this. He really is in love, his heart truly belongs to you,' Emmet sat up.

'I suppose it doesn't matter now though, you're getting married and he is flying back to Alaska to become a doctor like Carlisle,' he said sighing. He stood up and kissed me on the head.

'We'll support you no matter what Bells,' and with that he left me sitting alone in my bedroom. I picked my pen off the floor and sat down again, trying to listen to my heart.

'Jacob when I'm with you,  
eternity is a step away,  
my love continues to grow,  
with each passing day.

This treasure of love,  
I cherish within my soul,  
how much I love you...  
you'll never really know.

You bring a joy to my heart,  
I've never felt before,  
with each touch of your hand,  
I love you more and more.

Whenever we say goodbye,  
whenever we part,  
know I hold you dearly,  
deep inside my heart.

So these seven words,  
I pray you hold true,  
"Forever And Always,  
I Will Love You.'

I had finally written my vowels. I carefully folded the piece of paper up and placed it in my quaint handbag ready for tomorrow. I snapped it shut knowing that it was not Jacobs name i wished written up the top, rather that of my lost love Edward Cullen.

****

**So what will our dear heroine do???? Review... ;) **


	24. My wedding, my escape

Chapter 24

'You're getting married today, You're getting married today,' Alice constantly sang as she curled my hair and weaved flowers through it. I rolled my eyes as Rosalie started my make-up. I had been poked and prodded, thrown around and not one glass of the extremely appealing champagne had come my way. I was dressed and ready to go when I asked if i could have a moment to use the bathroom. Emmet made some comment about women and weak bladders and Rosalie slapped him hard. I quickly ran into the bathroom, thanking Alice for not making my dress floor length. I walked in and locked the door. I scooted over to the counter and looked in the mirror. As per usual Rosalie and Alice had made me look as stunning as ever. I smiled and looked deep into my own eyes, I quoted once more that I loved Jacob Black. I reached for a tissue to wipe a tear and realised there were none. I turned to grab some toilet paper, again revealing an empty holster. I sighed. What i was about to do was gross, but it was better than facing Alice and Rosalie with smudged make-up. I reached into the bin to try and find a clean tissue. I pulled out a wad and found one. I wiped my tear but as I did I dropped the tissues. I cursed myself and went to clean them up when I saw something white sticking out. I removed the tissues to reveal a pregnancy test, a positive pregnancy test. I gasped and the dropped it all again when i heard a knock at the door.

'Bella, Hurry up, I know its tradition for the bride to be late but we are beyond fashionably late!' I heard Alice call. I quickly stuffed my find back into the bin and walked out eyeing my two best friends. One of them had a secret and I was going to find out who.

****

The car journey was long and quiet. I expected it to be all girly and giggly, I expected Emmet and Jasper to cause trouble, but nothing. I knew Emmet knew my secret and Jasper had an idea too. I knew either Rosalie or Alice's secret. We arrived and i carefully stepped out of the car. I grabbed my flowers and Alice straightened my dress and pulled my veil over my eyes. She went and lined up with Rosalie, beside Jasper and Emmet. ( I had them all on my side of the procession). Charlie came to my side and we linked arms.

'You ready for the rest of you life kiddo?' He asked laughing. I grinned a fake grin and the music began. Rosalie and Emmet were first, walking slowly down the aisle, smiling as they went. Jasper and Alice followed, also grinning ear to ear and finally i heard the bridal waltz (**a/n or whatever its called). **I shakingly took my first step and Charlie guided me. I smiled at my Mom who snapped happily. I saw at the end Jacob, his beautiful grin stretching out from one ear to the other. I smiled at him and waved nervously. It seemed like forever but we finally made it. The celebrant began reading his usual wedding stuff as I took Jacobs hands. I stared into his eyes and for the first time ever, felt nothing. I heard nothing. I zoned out completely. My heart started racing and I realised what I was doing was wrong. It was wrong I was leading Jacob into a marriage I did not want, It was wrong that I had let Edward go and most of all it was wrong that I didn't listen to my heart to begin with. I dropped Jacobs hands and he gave me a strange look.

'Jacob Black will now read the vowels he prepared earlier,' the celebrant announced. Jacob reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He straightened it out and began to read.

'_Bella, I love you. No words can sum up how I feel for you. I cannot wait to come home to you after a hard days work, dinner on the table, children clean and waiting. The rest of my life will be a blessing with you in it,' _

Final straw. The celebrant began to ask me to read my vowels when I cleared my throat.

'I don't take you to be my husband Jacob,' I said clearly feeling the weight lift from my shoulders. I heard gasps. Jacobs Dad cried out in rage. 'Jake, I stick to what I said that night; I will never be that, never a housewife, ever. Jacob, we are not meant for each other. I am so sorry. I love you, just not the way you are supposed to love someone when you are betrothed,' I pulled the veil back from my eyes and handed my flower bouquet to Alice who stared at me in wide eyed shock.

'Emmet, could you please drive me away from here,' I said carefully slipping off my shoes so as not to fall. He nodded and came and took me by the arm. I chose Emmet because he knew exactly where to take me, he knew exactly who I wanted to see. I needed to see my true love, My Edward.

***

**Okay, so its short but i hope its good... read and review... xo**


	25. Aeroplanes and Babies

Chapter 25

I followed Emmet quickly from the ceremony and he walked me out to he parking lot. We rushed the my guests cars to get his mode of transportation. He finally came to a halt at the end of the parking lot. I look at what was in front of me and my jaw dropped.

'I'm wearing a dress Emmet,' I stomped angrily. In front of me was a shiny silver motorbike. It was Jaspers, he barely used it.

'Look Jasper and I kinda knew this was going to happen so we prepared fast transport, now do you want to stop Edward before he gets on the plane or do you want to wait in peek hour traffic?' He asked handing me a helmet. I grabbed it and mumbled under my breath. I hoisted my skirt up and lifted my leg over the bike and held on tight to Emmet.

'Ohh, Bella this is the closest we've ever been, i think you owe me breakfast,' he said cheekily and i smacked him hard on the back of the head. He took off at lightning speed toward the airport. I tried to ignore my nausea from Emmet's speedy and curvy driving but i was certainly glad when he came to a stop. We had made it in no time at all. I quickly hopped of the bike and ran toward the entrance. I could tell Emmet was on my heels. I sped through the crowd to the board indicating flight times and I gasped when i saw that Edward's flight was boarding. I fleeted toward his gate running through security scanners without stopping. I had the gate in my sight and I bolted for it when i heard the announcer say it was closed and would accept no passengers. My heart sank. I had missed him, I stupid, idiot of the year had missed him. I broke down at the gate, tears freely flowing down my face when i felt a hand on my back. I assumed it was Emmet and cursed at him to go away only to hear a velvety voice respond.

'I though you were here for me though?' he asked kindly. I turned and screamed. I jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately on the lips.

'I was a fool for thinking I could marry Jacob when my prince charming was in front of me the whole time. I love you Edward Cullen,' I said loudly. I jumped down from his arms and backed away slightly and span around in a large circle.

'LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN!' I screamed and he laughed. He came over and placed his hands on my waist and put his forehead to mine.

'And I Edward Cullen, love Bella Swan more than she could ever imagine!' he stated and then passionately embraced me. We hugged for what seemed like eternity when Emmet split us apart. He picked my up and swung me over his shoulder.

'Okay little miss, I'm getting constant phone calls asking what the hell is going on so it's time for you to explain to the rest of the family!' Edward followed laughing his beautiful laugh. I couldn't help but smile, everything was falling in place.

***

1 week later

It had gone swimmingly well. To well in fact. Everyone accepted that i didn't love Jacob, even Jacob. He ended up going on our honeymoon with my distant cousin Leah (apparently they hit it off quite well). My parents, although a little disappointed, both flew home happy that I was happy and I spent every blissful second of my life at my beautiful boyfriends side. We were all sitting in watching television when an add came up for unwanted pregnancies. I remembered the bathroom incident before the wedding and sat too. Edward looked at me curiously.

'I vote the boys go get pizza,' I said fishing around in my pocket for my wallet. Emmet grumbled.

'I suppose, it's my last week in America, id better have a last hurrah before I return to bread and murky water,' He said snatching a 20 from my hands. Edward kissed my forehead and followed while Jasper smooched Alice. They walked out the door and closed it with a snap. I smiled and turned to Rosalie and Alice.

'So, just before the wedding, when I was taking so long in the bathroom I stumbled across something very interesting,' I said eyeing them both carefully to gage reactions. The both sat expressionless.

'I found a positive pregnancy test,' Rosalie gasped and Alice eyed the ground. 'So, who is it?' I asked unsure of who was expecting, Alice raised her hand slowly and i scooted next to her. She began tearing up and she nuzzled into my shoulder.

'I don't know what Jasper will say!' she cried as Rosalie stared on in disbelief. I patted her back carefully.

'Are you going to keep it?' Rosalie asked keeping her distance. Alice looked up red-eyed.

'I thought about not keeping it, but I don't think I could. Jasper and I have never talked about kids, I don't know how he feels,' She continued still blubbering uncontrollably. Rosalie smirked.

'Oh please, he has talked about having kids since he was six years old,' she said now joining in our hug.

'Really?' Alice asked looking at Rosalie. She nodded and patted Alice's hair.

'Yes, more than anything,' she said smiling. A tear ran down her cheek. 'I'm gunna be an Aunt!' she cried grasping Alice tightly. We all hugged for a long time. It was going to be a scary process but it was going to be fun. Having a little tyke running around the Cullen, Hale, Swan residence was going to be great.

'How are you going to tell Jasper?' Rosalie asked. Alice swallowed.

'I might do it tonight,' she smiled nervously and we continued hugging her. It was such a happy time. When the boys got home they eyed us all suspiciously. After we chewed down on 3 large Pizza's Alice excused herself and Jasper. He looked bewildered as she towed him behind her. Rosalie and I smiled as Edward leaned in and asked what we were planning. Rosalie hushed him and listened carefully. I too tuned in to hear what was happening. Emmet and Edward sat and looked at each other confused. After half an hour of sitting and waiting we all got bored and moved into the kitchen. Edward and Emmet went and played pool while Rosalie and I talked about her wedding. We were all absorbed in our conversations when we heard Jasper scream, yes, scream. I looked up to see Jasper bounding into the living room and jumping on the couch Tom Cruise style. Rosalie and I smiled while Emmet and Edward went to see what the fuss was about.

'I'M GUNNA BE A DAD,' He yelled, his face the happiest I had ever seen it. He jumped of the couch and into Emmet's arms. He held him bridal style as Jasper planted a huge kiss on his cheek.

'I am gunna be a Dad!' He yelled again in delight. Emmet dropped him and smiled.

'What?' He asked looking from Jasper to Edward. Alice came and stood in the doorway of the hall.

'He said he is going to be a Dad. I'm pregnant,' she said smiling a very happy smile. Emmets face cracked into a huge grin and soon Edward followed. The shook Jaspers hands and gave there sister a big hug. They were as happy as Jasper that there was going to be the pitter patter of little foot steps.

****

**ALICE IS PREGNANT. I was going to write that Esme was pregnant and throw the cat amongst the pigeons but i thought it was a bit far fetched....Anyway what do you all think??? **


	26. Squishy

Chapter 26

Esme flitted about the room baby proofing everything in sight. Alice was only a few months along but Esme had flown down to re-do the whole house so it was baby safe. She had also transformed Jaspers old bedroom into a nursery. It was a beautiful nursery, painted yellow so that it was uni-sex. Jasper and Alice had decided they didn't want to know the sex of the baby. They wanted a surprise. Soon after we found out about Alice's pregnancy Emmet reluctantly went back to Africa and Rosalie resumed work for the Interior Design business her and Esme had established. Edward was finishing his residency at the local emergency room and I was still working at my news paper. Life was good. Alice still worked on her clothing line, the big show happening Saturday night and Jasper was off in New York promoting a friend of a friend's new book.

I stood in the kitchen attempting to figure out how the baby locks worked when i heard Alice enter the room. It was like from the minute she said she was pregnant she ballooned to twice her size. She was often complaining about how fat she was. It made me laugh. Her normal petite frame looked weighed down by a swollen belly and her feet, which normally donned heels, were to puffy to fit into any of her regular shoes.

'This baby had better love me! I'm sacrificing fashion for its life,' she said angrily lowering herself into the lounge chair. We all fondly referred to her baby as Squishy because of the first ultra sound. We had sent a photo to Emmet and Carlisle in Africa and the response was (from Emmet), it looks all squishy. So Alice and Jaspers poor baby had been dubbed Squishy. I patted her swollen abdomen and leaned in, 'Don't worry Squishy, your Mommy loves you!' I said and Alice swiped at me.

'When Emmet gets back I'm going to kill him for that name!' She said grumpily. I laughed.

'So have you and Jasper thought of any names yet,' I asked taking a sip of tea. Alice shook her head.

'We want to get to know the baby first; I don't like the idea of naming a baby before it's born. You don't get to know its personality,' I nodded.

'We named all of you kids before you were born and I think your names all suit you,' Esme said now taking a seat beside Alice and placing her hand on her stomach.

'What would I have been called if I was a boy?' She asked looking at Esme. Esme grinned.

'Carlisle was set on the name Elijah, so that we had three boys all having their name starting with E, but I liked Jayden. I was so happy when you were a girl tho, I loved Alice. It was perfect for you,' Esme smiled and held her arms although she was nursing a baby.

'So if either Emmet or Edward had been a girl would they have been called Alice?' I asked and Esme shook her head.

'No, Emmet would have been Elizabeth and Edward would have been Amelia,' She said resting her hand on Alice's belly again. Alice laughed.

'Thank god Emmet was a boy, can you imagine a girl of that size being named Elizabeth,' She giggled and Esme glared at her.

'Elizabeth would have been very beautiful,' she said grinning. Secretly we were all imagining Emmet in a dress with long hair and badly applied make-up. 'Edward would have made a pretty girl,' she said her face now serious. I laughed at the idea but then pondered it. Edward would have made a very pretty Amelia.

****

It was early Saturday morning when Edward and I heard our door open. Edward grumbled and rolled over back to sleep but I sat up to see a very sad looking Alice.

'I miss him,' she said as a tear ran down her face. I patted my bed, inviting her to come lay next to me. She heaved herself on and crawled up between the sheets. Edward woke up with a start and let out a little scream. We both laughed. He cursed us and then hopped out of bed and walked out of the room.

'He's coming back tonight for the show,' I said cuddling her into my side. Jasper had been gone for two months now and we were all beginning to miss him. Even Edward who never had a close relationship with him was getting antsy for his return.

'Yes but I am twice my size, what if he doesn't like me anymore!' she said tearfully and I laughed. I tried to imagine a time when Jasper wouldn't love Alice.

'Don't be silly, Jasper loves you regardless of how you look. You could transform into a deformed pig tomorrow and he would still love you to pieces!' I said and she looked up still crying.

'Do I look like a deformed pig?' She said her voice beginning to wail and I rolled my eyes.

'No Alice, you look beautiful no matter what!' I said getting annoyed at her hormones. She had been up and down like this for a while and it was beginning to wear on everybody's nerves. One minute she would be the happy bubbly Alice we all knew the next she would be screaming at whoever was closest to her. Esme had reassured us that she was similar when she was pregnant and that Carlisle often took the grunt of it. She also said she was glad Edward was too young to remember her angry outbursts; the same couldn't be said for Emmet. It was hard to imagine Esme angry, but a year ago I would have said the same of Alice.

Alice now looked at me smiling. 'You always know what to say,' and she cuddled down into the sheets and fell fast asleep. She still clung me close to her body so I found my escape hard without waking the beast. I carefully manoeuvred my way out of her arms but forgot to actually step out of bed. I fell to the floor with a loud clunk. I sat up quickly making sure I hadn't woken Alice. She still slept peacefully. I tip-toed out of the room and into the kitchen where I found Esme and Rosalie working and an irritated Edward making coffee. I walked behind him and kissed his neck. His mood seemed to lighten as he turned and wrapped his arms around my waist.

'Hello my beautiful Bella,' He said, smiling his dazzling smile. I still, after 5 months, had my breath taken away by it. My knees grew week and I fell closer into his body when I heard a scream. I faced to see where the scream had come from and saw Alice hobbling out of our room. Edward and Esme ran to her side asking her incoherent questions of whether or not she was okay. She started to complain of pains and Edward immediately rushed her out the door screaming for me to grab the car keys. I panicked and grabbed them (since Edward started working at the hospital Carlisle had bought him a Volvo) rushing after them Rosalie and Esme hot on my trail. Rosalie had already pulled her phone out and was dialling Jaspers number while Esme rang ahead to the hospital. We darted down to the car-park where Edward had already loaded a pained looking Alice into the back seat. I threw him the keys and hopped in the passenger side of the car while Esme and Rosalie situated themselves either side of Alice.

'We don't need to worry too much, I think its Braxton Hix Contractions, but we need to get her checked out any way,' Edward reassured us.

'DONT NEED TO WORRY!' Alice screamed from the back. 'THIS HURTS, THE WORST PAIN IVE EVER FELT AND YOUR SAYING WE DONT NEED TO WORRY' She threw a shoe at the front missing Edward by inches. He just smiled and reversed out of his parking position.

****

I sat next to Rosalie while Esme tried to make a call to Africa. We had been waiting in the waiting room for over an hour and we were beginning to realise that Alice's pains weren't just false contractions. I nervously sat twiddling my thumbs when Jasper stormed into the waiting room an anxious mess. He walked straight to us and incoherently babbled.

'Jasper! Calm down, we don't know what's happening but I'm sure if you ask at the front desk they'll tell you,' Rosalie said offering comfort to her brother. He turned and bolted to the front counter asking the poor nurse were Alice was. The nurse nervously picked up the phone and made a call.

'She's in room 18, but only you are allowed,' she said eyeing Esme, Rosalie and I. He nodded and bolted down the hall. Esme now joined us in the waiting room. As soon as Jasper entered the room Edward exited. Esme jumped up.

'Is she okay? The Baby?' She asked quickly. Edward nodded.

'Everything is fine. She was suffering false contractions however we also discovered her blood pressure was a little higher than we like, we are going to watch her overnight she'll be coming home tomorrow,' he said relief written all over his face. Rosalie smiled and Esme wiped her brow. I reached forward and hugged Edward.

'I love you,' I said and he nuzzled into my hair.

'I love you too,'

****

**This is really just a filler chapter. I hate it when Emmet isn't around! He is so much fun to write with...lol....This chapter is kinda dedicated to my godson who we all referred to as Squishy. Any way... Review... **


	27. Homecoming

Chapter 27

We all sat excitedly in the chairs watching flights coming in and taking off. Alice took up two seats with her big belly and another with all of her must have items. She was nine months pregnant now and due in a week. Jasper sat dutifully at her side holding her hand while she rested her head on his shoulder. Edward sat next to him holding my hand and look at the entry terminal where Rosalie and Esme stood waiting nervously for their lovers to return. We were all excited to have Carlisle and Emmet back.

'FLIGHT Q7861 FROM AFRICA HAS JUST LANDED, I REPEAT Q7861 HAD JUST LANDED' An announcer announced and Rosalie squealed. The gates opened and Edward and I got up and joined Rosalie and Esme. Alice stayed seated, finding it to tiring to move. We watched as men and women slowly un-loaded and made their way to the bag carousel. Finally we saw Carlisles blonde hair bobbing toward us in the crowd. He looked extremely scruffy. He had a short beard and his hair had grown out of its stylish cut, he still however managed to look gorgeous. I looked up at Edward, it clear where he gained his good looks and smiled. Carlisle saw Esme and worked his way quicker through the crowd and scooped her up bridal style and kissed her passionately. It was so sweet that they acted although they were still young lovebirds. We were all so focused on them that we didn't see Emmet join us.

'Ew Dad!' He said. We all turned to face him and Rosalie squealed in delight again.

'I missed you so much Emmet!' She said standing on tippy-toes and kissing him passionately. I turned away and went to hg Carlisle to welcome him back. He accepted kindly and then looked me in the eyes.

'Its about time you noticed Edward,' he said sarcastically. Unlike Emmet, Carlisle hadn't flown back for the wedding. He had been in Africa for 12 months and hadn't seen anyone, not even Alice. Edward shook his Dads hand and pointed to where Alice and Jasper were. Carlisle smiled and took Esme's hand and moved toward them. I was about to follow when Emmet pulled me and Edward in for a big Emmet style bear hug. I couched, unable to breathe while Edward tried to fight him off. He dropped us and i gasped for air.

'Welcome back Emmet,' I said still slightly short of breath. I looked up at him and noticed his curly hair had grown out and he had a big bushy beard. I burst out laughing. He looked like Ned Kelley.

'Yeah, that's going!' Rosalie said pointing to the beard and we all laughed.

***

We had decided to eat lunch at the airport because Alice was complaining constantly about her need to feed two. We all sat down at a little cafe and placed our orders when Alice stood and grabbed my hand.

'Toilet!' she ordered and began dragging me away.

'Hey, wait for me, it was a long flight and I have issues with Aeroplane toilets,' Emmet said skipping to my side. I laughed as Carlisle joined us as well. Emmet looked at him strangely.

'What? I don't like them either,' he said innocently. We made our way to the closest toilets and noticed a long line. Alice let out a long moan.

'I can't wait that long!' She said sadly and Emmet agreed. I looked at him.

'I said it was a long flight didn't I?' He said crossing his legs and holding his crotch like a five year old. Carlisle rolled his eyes .

'There should be some down stairs, there is an elevator over there,' he said walking toward it. Alice hobbled along quickly whilst Emmet skipped still holding his crotch. I hid my face embarrassed. We rode the elevator down and quickly ran to the toilets. It was funny watching a pregnant Alice run. Alice assured me we had made it just in time. We both went and met the boys in the foyer after we had finished. Emmet looked utterly relieved while Carlisle seemed anxious to get back to everyone else. We waited for the elevator which seemed to take a long time. Finally a bell chimed and the doors opened. Carlisle was the first in pressing the button to the floor we needed, Emmet followed as did Alice and myself. Alice looked oddly pale. The doors closed and the elevator hummed to action. Just as I turned to see if Alice was okay I felt a jolt, I and everyone else was thrown to the ground. The lights flickered and the elevator jolted a few more times. My stomach lurched as i felt the elevator begin to fall. Alice screamed while i held onto one of the railings for support. I felt as the emergency breaks began to work pulling the elevator to a rough halt. I sat in my own corner, too shocked to take anything in when I heard Carlisle call Emmet to help him open the doors. I leaned forward to also help. We forced them open only to reveal that we were stuck between floors. Emmet sighed and stepped back while Carlisle sunk against the door.

'Alice, are you okay?' He asked and she nodded. She pointed to where the emergency phone was and Carlisle nodded. 'Good idea,' he said smiling. 'We should be out of here in no time,' . He pulled the phone out and held it to his ear. He began talking to the person on the other side of the line and soon became angry.

'A few hours! I have a young woman down here who is nine months pregnant, she needs to get out!' he said and then realised his tone. 'I am sorry for shouting,' he said carefully and hung up the phone he turned to face us.

'Well, she said that we are safe and that it will take a few hours till we get out,' he said anger clear on his face. I heard a nervous squeak from behind me.

'I don't think we have a few hours,' Alice said. I turned to face her and saw her standing over a puddle. Her water had broken.

****

**Eeek....Review....Im hoping the next chapter will be up by today (knowing me it will) so im not going to call this a cliff hanger...lol.. **


	28. Miracle of Life

Chapter 28

'Alice!' I said rushing to her side as her face scrunched in pain. Carlisle also rushed forward while Emmet backed into a corner.

'Eww!' he commented loudly as Alice let out a grunt of pain.

'Bella, I need you to time her contractions,' Carlisle ordered helping Alice sit down. I watched my clock while holding Alice's hand. Carlisle pushed Emmet out of the way and picked the phone up again.

'Hi, yes we need it to take less than a few hours; my daughter has just gone into labour! I'm a doctor but that shouldn't change anything. I don't have any medical gear down here. This is not an appropriate place to give birth. What do you mean you can't speed it up! NEVER MIND!' he said slamming the phone down. Alice crushed my hand again indicating another contraction.

'Approximately 2minutes Carlisle,' I said as Alice screamed.

'Okay Al, looks like you're giving birth here!' Carlisle exclaimed searching through her bag for supplies.

'But Jasper isn't here! I'll hold on!' She said looking at me panicked.

'Al, you can't hold on it endangers you and the baby. Emmet give me your jacket and shirt, Bella your jacket please,' Carlisle ordered setting up a prehistoric medical centre in the middle of the elevator. Both Emmet and I complied. Carlisle also removed his jacket.

'Okay, Emmet can you please go and sit behind Alice and prop her up against you,' Carlisle said. Emmet reluctantly moved forward toward Alice who was now in deep sobs.

'Okay, Alice I'm going to check how far dilated you are,' He said as he moved toward her. She quickly clamped her legs shut and looked at him angrily.

'You're my Dad!' She exclaimed horrified. Carlisle rolled his eyes.

'Yes, I know but I am the only one in this lift qualified to do this, so unless you want Bella or Emmet to deliver this baby I am going to have to,' he said patting her on the knee. Alice shook her head.

'You're not a baby delivering doctor though!' She said her lips now white. She clamped down once more on my hand and I let out a little noise.

'Al, he just spent 12months in Africa, the only Doctor to a village full of pregnant women, not only are you giving birth in a high class facility in comparison but you have the best doctor for it, just let him do what he needs to do!' Emmet ordered. Alice looked up at him and then finally gave in and sighed. Carlisle examined her carefully.

'Okay, we have a little while, mean time Alice practise your breathing,' he advised. We sat in silence as Alice breathed in and out when i heard Alice's phone ring. I quickly answered it. It was Jasper.

'Please tell me you're not the poor people stuck in the elevator!' I heard him ask, nerves filling his voice.

'Um yes, yes we are,' I answered.

'Bella? Why are you answering the phone and not Alice?' He asked, now sounding more worried. As if on cue Alice let out a scream.

'Is that Jasper?' She cried and I nodded.

'Bella? Bella? Why is Alice screaming? Is she okay, is she hurt?' He said panicking.

'Jasper, um,' I started but Alice snatched the phone away.

'YOU DID THIS TO ME!' she screamed into the speaker. I snatched the phone back.

'She's gone into labour and she didn't mean what she last said,' I said glaring her. She glared back and muttered that she did. 'Don't worry Jasper, Carlisle is here and he is helping her through this,' I said keeping my tone calm. Jasper started to freak out and I could hear that he was running. The phone cut out.

'Jasper? Hello?' I asked and then noticed there were not signal bars. I cursed under my breath. Emmet pulled his phone out and I looked at him hopefully. He shook his head. I had left my phone with Edward and Carlisle didn't have his either. We all sat back, resting against the walls when Alice screamed too soon.

'Already?' I asked leaning forward wiping her brow with a hanky Carlisle had found in Alice's handbag. She nodded.

'Dad?' She asked as Carlisle examined her again.

'Okay sweetheart, it's time to push,' He answered. Emmet went pale and i mustn't have looked to much better. Alice looked from me to Carlisle in fear. I took her hand again, knowing it was going to be crushed. Emmet braced her carefully and together we all helped her push. She screamed loudly and cried Jaspers name. I wished he could have been here; he was missing the birth of his first child.

'Okay sweetie, one more big push!' Carlisle encouraged. Alice cried.

'I can't do it, I just can't,' I patted her for head once more.

'Come on Alice! In a few minutes you're going to be a Mom! Think of Jasper,' I said trying to encourage her. She took a deep breath in and then let out a huge wail as she pushed once more. Just as she pushed i felt the elevator move again and the cry of a healthy baby. I looked to Carlisle to see a tear falling down his face.

'It's a baby boy!' He said proudly holding him up for Alice to see. Emmet burst out crying as did I. Alice just looked amazed.

'Hello Squishy,' she said fondly and the doors opened breathing fresh light into the elevator. Jasper pushed through the crowd and collapsed onto the floor next to Alice and kissed her forehead.

'You're a Dad,' she cried.

'Do you want to cut the cord Jasper?' Carlisle asked. Jasper leaned forward and used a pair of Alice's nail scissors and snipped his baby boy free. Carlisle gently wrapped the baby in my jacket and rested him on Alice's chest. Alice held her baby close, and Jasper held her closer. They were beautiful.

****

**: ) I am so happy with this chapter and i hope you are too...please review.... **


	29. Big Blue Bundle

Chapter 29

'Stop fussing Edward!' I said as he ordered my doctor to double check I was okay. The doctor rolled his eyes, wrote on the note pad and walked away.

'I am fine, can we go see Alice now?' I asked like a child.

'One more thing,' He said stopping me before I jumped down off the bed. He came close and put his hands on my waist. He brought his face close to mine, close enough that i could feel his cool breath on my awaiting lips. I leaned into him and began kissing him passionately.

'Okay, now we can see Alice,' he said pulling away.

'We don't need to see Alice,' I said pulling him forward by the shirt.

'Ew guys I'm right here, it's a thin curtain!' Emmet exclaimed from behind the curtain. Rosalie pulled it back. I muttered under my breath about the time i caught them in my bed and Rosalie glared at me. Carlisle and Esme were also in the room as Edward had insisted we all get checked up. I rolled my eyes and jumped down off the bed. Emmet followed my action.

'Emmet before we go in can I suggest you put this on?' Carlisle said handing him the top from a pair of scrubs. Both Carlisle and Emmet had removed their shirts to use as towelling in the elevator and both now only donned singlets. Emmet smiled smugly.

'But Squishy will wanna see how cool and strong big Uncle Emmet is,' he said snatching the shirt.

'I hope they have named that baby by the time we get there otherwise it's going to be forever tormented as Squishy,' Rosalie commented as she held the door open for us. We made our way to the reception and asked the lady where we could find Baby Hales room.

'Level four, room 48,' she smiled as she eyed Carlisle fondly who was still putting on his shirt. Esme stood in front of him and thanked the receptionist with a sweet smile as if to say, 'already taken, back off,'. I followed Edward and he went and stood in front of the elevator, pressing he up button when i stopped. Emmet collided into the back of me.

'Oi! Bella!' He said in mock anger.

'I'm not riding an elevator for a while,' I said turning for the stairs. Edward groaned and followed me, as did the others. We walked up 8 flights of stairs and finally made it to the nursery wing. The walls were covered in photos of popular kid's cartoons and butterflies. It was coloured pastel pink, blue and yellow. We walked up the hall and knocked on room 48's door. We heard Jasper call for us to come in. I quietly opened the door and poked my head in whispering hello. Alice waved. I opened the door fully to reveal Jasper sitting in the corner of the room with a bundle of blue blankets. I walked to Alice's side and gave her a big hug and kiss. Most everyone followed me except for Emmet who bounded over to Jasper.

'Squishy!' He whispered loudly. He got down on his knee's beside Jasper and reached into the bundle revealing a little hand.

'Squishy, I'm Uncle Emmet! I'm super cool, better than your Dad!' He said shaking the tiny hand. Jasper merely smiled and stood up.

'Would you like to hold him Emmet?' He asked. Emmet nodded enthusiastically. He took Jaspers seat and held his arms out.

'Be careful of his head!' Jasper order as he handed his son over carefully. Emmet took the little bundle and cradled it close to his body. It was different seeing Emmet, such a big, muscled man, holding such a little delicate baby. He carefully rocked him side to side and began singing a song to hushed for anyone else to hear. Jasper came over and stood by Alice's bed sweeping her hair off her face.

'So, I'm wondering if Baby Hale will forever be known as Squishy or whether or not he has a name?' Rosalie asked holding Alice's hand. Alice smiled and looked up at Jasper.

'Yes, we have named him and it's not Squishy,' She said as Emmet stood up and carried the baby over.

'I like Squishy,' he said fondly handing him to Alice. Alice laughed.

'We do to, however I don't think he will,' Jasper said mockingly punching Emmet in the arm.

'We named him Atticus Emmet Hale,' she said with a big smile. Emmet gave a big grin.

'That's even cooler,' he said quietly.

'Where did Atticus come from?' Rosalie asked. Esme smiled and hugged Carlisle.

'That's my middle name,' he answered as he reached forward to pick Atticus up. I smiled and cuddled into Edward knowing one day we would be having children together. He kissed my head and we watched on as everyone cuddled baby Atticus.

***

**Okay, thankyou to the Cullen clan who named Alice and Jasper's baby. I was to lazy to do it myself and as my most faitful reader i though it only appropriate. I added in Emmet cos he was in the elevator and as for Atticus being Carlisles middle name, i couldn't remember if he had one in the book so i just thought i throw it in...I think it is a very cool name....**

**Review**


	30. The Best Man

Chapter 30

'ROSALIE!' Alice screamed. It was quite a sight to see. Standing in her bridesmaids dress ( a floor length green gown), her petite frame back after giving birth with a baby strapped to her Alice was trying to last minute organise Rosalie and Emmet's wedding. Rosalie, since her last fitting, had lost weight which meant Alice had to do last minute stitching so she still fit into her dress comfortably. I was doing my best to help as Jasper continuously offered to take Atticus but Alice insisted she do it herself. Jasper and I stood coyly against the dressing room wall and stood back saying nothing. Although Atticus was only small, I could tell he did not dare cry as he did not want to set his mother off.

"I cannot believe you lost weight, silly girl!' she muttered under her breath stitching the back of Rosalie's beautiful gown. Rosalie was too nervous to fight back and just stood staring directly into the mirror. I rolled my eyes and Jasper attempted once more to offer help.

'I CAN DO IT!' Alice snapped smacking his hand away. He raised his hands in defeat and resumed his place against the wall. I heard my phone buzz and, thankful for the excuse to leave, answered it. Caller ID showed it was Emmet calling.

'Bella!' he said frantically.

'Emmet, what's wrong?' I asked fearing the worst.

'My best man has backed out last minute, his flight got delayed and he is still in Africa!' he said his words jumbling together as he spoke. Emmet had asked a friend that he and Carlisle toured with whilst in Africa to be his best man as Jasper was walking Rosalie down the aisle and Edward was his brother. I carefully suggested he ask Edward to step up but he broke down.

'Edwards been paged to the hospital, apparently there was an emergency!' he said. I began to feel my heart rate quicken. One, I didn't want Alice freaking out about this whole situation and two I was upset that Edward was miss his only brothers wedding.

'Okay Emmet, calm down, I'll figure something out!' I said hanging up the phone and poking my head in the change-room.

'Jasper, can I borrow you?' I asked.

'Is everything okay?' Alice asked her face turning white. I shook my head.

'Nope, everything is fine!' I said, my terrible lying showing through.

'Okay, if there isn't anything wrong can you two take Atticus and change his nappy. He has a little suit hanging up in his room, dress him in that after you feed him a bottle,' she ordered as she carefully took Atticus out of the baby holder and passed him to Jasper. He nodded and closed the door quietly behind him. We walked over to the nursery and Jasper lowered Atticus onto the change table.

'Okay, so we do have a problem, a huge problem!' I said pulling a face as Jasper removed the baby's nappy revealing a stinky present.

'What?' He asked, pulling faces at Atticus.

'Emmet hasn't got any groomsmen!' I said frantically as I passed him a baby wipe. He looked at me, fear in his eyes.

'Alice cannot know!' He said pointing at me, baby wipe still in his hand.

'Okay, Jasper, I know that now stop waving the lemon scented ass wipe in my face!' I ordered moving his hand away. He apologised ad turned back to baby Atticus.

'What are we going to do?' he asked now replacing the nappy and pulling Atticus up into a hug. I shrugged as I followed him to the kitchen where he grabbed one of Alice's pre-pumped bottles. He put it in the microwave and turned around to face me. He cuddled a now drowsy look Atticus close to his body.

'Carlisle?' he asked. I nodded and flipped out my phone. I dialled his number and waited for him to answer.

'Hello, Dr Cullen speaking,' he answered in an official tone.

'Hi Carlisle, Its Bella. Do you think you would-' but he cut me off with a loud clearance of his throat.

'I can't,' He said before I finished.

'Why?' I asked feeling sadness building up in my throat.

'I'm his father Bella, I can't stand up there,' he said, already having me convinced. I thanked him and hung up the phone. Jasper looked at me hopefully and I shook my head.

'Where is Alice's seating arrangement list?' I asked now in full panic. We had 2 hours to find a willing best man and hopefully a groomsman.

'Why?' He asked feeding Atticus his bottle.

'All the men on the list, they will be in suits and ready to go,' I said shrugging. He pointed to a pile in Alice's work corner and I huffed in disgust. It was a big tall pile, nice and messy. I moved toward it carefully and began shuffling through. I found the arrangement and removed it carefully. I studied the list looking for any-body Emmet mentioned ever having drinks with, seeing a game with or any relation what so ever. I saw nothing! It was actually a very small amount of people attending the wedding. I rubbed my temples in anger. Jasper came and handed me the phone. I looked at him in surprise.

'It's Emmet,' he said with a smile. I accepted and answered with an apology.

'Em, I am so sorry, I can't seem to find anyone!' I said feeling my sadness building up.

'I think I found someone,' He said. I could hear the smile in his face.

'Who?' I asked.

'Well I haven't asked yet but i thought I'd check a few things off with you first. Does this sound like a good best man: Has always been there for me, especially when Rosalie was in hospital. Helps me get laughter from the group. Has Alice's approval and most of all is just a fantastic friend. I cannot believe i didn't think of this person before,' He answered. I was confused. It sounded like he described Jasper, accept Jasper wasn't available.

'Emmet, you've lost me completely!' I said, laughing slightly.

'Bella, I asked Rosalie and she thinks that this would be a good idea too,' He said, proud of himself.

'Emmet, your keeping me mad! Who is it?' I asked

'Bella, would you be my Best Man? Well Best Woman,' he added on the end. I let out a loud laugh. I saw Alice and Rosalie standing at the door, Alice nodding furiously and Rosalie smiling.

'You mean a lot to both of us Bella,' she said sweetly.

'Okay, I suppose I had better come to you then,' I laughed. He agreed and told me where his suite was. I ran through the hotel halls and banged on the door of his room. He opened it and stood there with a big smile.

'Who said it needed to be a man any way!' he said pulling me into a huge bear hug! I let out a squeal of delight as he swung me around the room. I finally put me down and I saw Esme and Carlisle standing in the corner. I went to greet them, hugging them tightly as if they were my own parents.

'Well, we best get this show on the road!' Emmet said, his grin huge and irrevocable. We all walked down into the foyer and hopped into the beautiful old Chevrolet waiting for us. The ride to the church was short but fun. Emmet insisted on loud music and flowing champagne.

'I don't think Alice will be to please if we rock up to the wedding off our faces,' I said, yelling over the loud music. Esme nodded while Carlisle and Emmet both jokingly downed their glasses. We hopped out of the car and as we did the photographer lined us up and snapped photos of us. We smiled in most and pulled faces in others. We walked into the church and made our way to the celebrant who shook all of our hands. Guests began arriving and Emmet's face started to go from happy smile, to nervous smile. I leaned forward and patted him on the back.

'You are perfect for each other,' I said smiling. He turned and smiled back.

'Sometimes, I think she is just too perfect for me. What did I do to deserve someone as magnificent as her,' he said, his eyes serious.

'You're pretty magnificent yourself Em!' I responded, he was about to retaliate when we heard the music announcing the brides arrival. He took a deep breath in and loudly exhaled. The bridal waltz began and Alice, carrying Atticus, walked in, a big smile on her face. She slowly walked down the aisle as people cooed at the baby. She smiled politely and waved his hand. She got to the front and quickly handed Atticus over to Carlisle who gladly accepted his grandson with open arms. The big doors opened and the blinding light prevented us from seeing Rosalie in full. She began walking, arm in arm with her twin brother. It was obvious today of their close connection as both of them had tears strolling down their faces. They made their way down the aisle to the celebrant who asked if Jasper gave permission for Rosalie to marry Emmet. He nodded and smiled, then took his seat next to Carlisle. Rosalie took Emmet's hand and stared him in the eyes. You could practically see the love floating between them. The celebrant began and i noticed a little creek as the doors opened. I turned to see Edward sneak into the church. He looked tired. His hair was extremely messy and he, instead of a suit, donned scrubs. I winked at him and he smiled back. I turned back to focus on the ceremony.

'The loving pair have already prepared their vowels and we will hear them now, Emmet,' The celebrant indicated. Emmet reached into his chest pocket and pulled out the same crumpled piece of paper he had revealed to me 12 months earlier. I smiled. He unfolded it, his hands shaking. He took one look at the piece of paper, screwed it up and threw it away. I, along with most the church goers, gasped in shock. Rosalie looked although her heart broke in two, but Emmets face remained un-changed. He re-took Rosalie's hands and looked at her although they were the only two people in the room.

'Rose, the day I asked you to marry me I wrote those vowels, yet now they seem so out-dated. The truth is, I could never truly say how much I love you. I could give you the whole world and it still wouldn't express my great and undying love for you. Words on paper mean nothing when I look deep into your blue eyes. Your soul and mine, the moment we first met, combined each other to make a whole. As i told a wise friend once, I would only be half the man I am today without you, maybe less. Rose you are my life, my love. Nothing will stop me from loving you, ever,' he leaned in and kissed her gently.

'Rosalie, you may now express your love and commitment to Emmet,'

She little out a delicate little laugh.

'I was scared that I hadn't written my vowels down. I thought i knew them by heart but now stand here listening to you, looking at you, feeling you and the only words that can come close to telling you how i feel are I LOVE YOU! Em, the day you told me that you had feelings for me everything fell into place. Someone could have told me that tomorrow i would be homeless, moneyless and that i was going die in 24 hours and my life would have been perfect because this one magical being said he loved me. My soul mate found me. I would have died happy, glorious in fact,' she raised her hand to his cheek.

'Emmet, you are my saving grace. My life is complete now that I have you,' she finished. I heard Esme crying in the background and I smiled. Emmet and Rosalie, like Carlisle and Esme were perfect together....That magical dance had done is magic once more and united two people who could not have been more suited.

***

**Wow...This is the worst chapter i have ever done and I apologise....I wrote it three times even publishing one version and then deleting it... What does everyone think anyway??? I thought it was rather important Bella was Emmet's best man, I have actually been asked to be the 'best man' at a friends wedding and i thought it was the greatest honour. Any way**

**REVIEW!**


	31. A party to remember

Chapter 31

Celebrations were going beautifully. Rosalie and Emmet danced and smiled happily, captured in their own little bubble. Edward had joined us after darting back to the hospital after the ceremony. He still wore scrubs but I didn't care. So long as he was there. We all danced with each other Alice and I frequently swapping partners. It was a fun event. Atticus even got to dance with us all. We all sat down at a large table that included some of the Hale family and of course Esme and Carlisle. Across from me sat a large man and a very petite woman. Jasper had introduced them as Yates and Prue. Jasper and Alice sat next to us and Atticus slept happily in Alice's arms.

'So, when will we be getting an invite to that wedding?' The fatter of the men asked nodding toward Alice and Jasper. Neither seemed bothered saying they weren't planning to get married.

'We weren't planning on getting married any time soon Uncle Yates,' Jasper responded taking a mouthful of meat.

'Ah but your engaged?' the little woman asked look at Alice's hands. Alice shook her head.

'No, we are just happy where we are,' She answered rocking Atticus carefully.

'So it's a bastard child then?' I looked up from my meal shocked. Esme seemed to have the same reaction.

'No, Uncle Yates, I would not call our child a bastard. We are in a modern day and age where marriage isn't necessary. We love each other and that's what matters,' Jasper answered calmly cueing Carlisle and Edward to remain calm.

'Oh you're going to end up like you're father young man!' the man accused as he scooped a huge portion of meat into his gob. Jasper ignored it. 'Before long you'll regret knocking up this whore and you'll want to move on, but you won't be able to cause she has you tied down by the kid,'. Alice looked up offended. Jasper went to stand but was beaten by Carlisle.

'Excuse me sir, but i would greatly appreciate it if you didn't refer to my daughter as a whore! And i know for a fact that young Jasper here could never end up like his despicable parents because he has love in his veins!' He said throwing his napkin onto the plate. Jasper remained still. He looked at his dinner plate his cheeks bright red. I saw Alice move her spare hand over to his knee.

'So you encourage this, then?' he asked pointing his fork toward Alice and Jasper. Edward now stood and like his father objected,

'These two are the most loving pair I have ever known and I don't appreciate you using that tone!'

'Oh, I am so sorry. It's just it's in the blood. Jasper and Rosalie were bastard children and look at them. Rosalie is marrying that big oaf and this one got this little hussy knocked up. Not to mention the resent that Dean felt for them both, that's why he abused them you know!' The woman intervened. Esme spat out her wine and glared at the woman.

'That is my son and my daughter you are referring to!' so practically yelled. 'And as for the abuse, there is never any excuse for that. Both Jasper and Rosalie are perfect! I consider them my own and you insult them like this. You are a horrible woman! You are horrible people!' She said standing to emphasise how she felt. Rosalie and Emmet had now made their way over to see what the yelling was about.

'I am just stating fact my dear!' The woman said, now also standing. I was shocked by Esme's next move. She went to leap over the table at the woman. Carlisle attempted to restrain her (not very convincingly) but he lost his grasp. Esme clambered over the table and started swiping at the woman. The woman let out a scream and only the man attempted to pull Esme off. This only encouraged Carlisle. He pounced forward and removed the man from his delicate wife.

'Get your hands off her!' he yelled. He pulled him back and went to get Esme off the lady when the man punched him square in the jaw. By this point Emmet, Edward and Jasper had all raced to intervene. I heard Alice filling Rosalie in over what had happened. Rosalie stepped forward as the fight broke up.

'THIS IS MY WEDDING! I AM SO DISSAPOINTED IN YOU TWO! LEAVE NOW, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! AND IF YOU EVER CALL MY HUSBAND AND OAF AGAIN, OR MY SISTER IN LAW A HUSSY I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL BE THE FOOLS I ABUSE!' She screamed pointing at the door. Atticus started crying as Prue and Yates got up and went to walk out the door.

'Your all going to hell for this. Bastard children, un-wed sex, crazy parents, whores!' Yates yelled as he left.

'Well if heaven is where you're going, I think I'd rather hell!' Esme said satisfied with her effort. Rosalie bent down to help Esme up.

'Thank you for protecting mine and Jasper's honour!' she said pulling her in for a hug. 'I love you!' she said a tear glistening down her check and onto her beautiful gown.

'I love you too Rosalie, and you Jasper!' she said pulling him in to hug as well.

'We love you all!' Carlisle said encouraging a family hug. We all grouped in hugging and crying. We were one big happy family.

****

'We weren't going to tell anyone but we have already decided to start trying for a baby!' Rosalie said excitedly. Emmet matched her enthusiasm. Today they left for their honeymoon and they were both bursting at the sides. They had decided to take a charity tour of the world, offering their services to those less fortunate.

'That's great news guys, Atticus would love a little cousin to play with!' Alice said excitedly as she bounced her baby up and down. Rosalie nodded. She began saying her goodbyes, kissing and hugging as she went. Of all of us, Rosalie had desired to have children the most. She often talked about having a big family. Alice had always spoken of having two and I one... Rosalie was a natural mother. For a short while, at the beginning of college, Alice owned a dog. Rosalie ended up caring for it, very well. It unfortunately died of cancer, which was hard on her, but from then on she was never shy about her feelings toward children. Emmet had accepted that very well as he aspired to have a big family too. This pleased Esme the most. She was looking forward to having lots of little grandchildren running around.

'See you in two months!' We all said waving the couple off.

'I'm gunna miss them,' Alice said snuggling into Jasper. He nodded. I agreed as-well, they brought life to the place. They were like the energy that we all fed off of. The place was going to be relatively empty. Esme and Carlisle had returned to Alaska. Edward was in Hawaii attending a conference so it was just going to be me, Alice, Jasper and Atticus for a few weeks. A part of me was happy, yet another part felt although i was intruding on Jasper and Alice's family time. The insisted they didn't mind, but still.

***

I rolled over and hugged the air beside me. It had been a week and the house, with the exception of Atticus's midnight cries, it was very quiet. I had missed Edward to the extreme, often forgetting he was gone. I sighed and rolled out of bed. I stomped out to the kitchen and threw the coffee on. Jasper was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper, balancing Atticus and drinking coffee.

'Morning,' he greeted politely. I grumbled in his direction.

'Sleep well?' he asked now resting his cup down looking at me.

'No,' I said shortly back. He raised his hands in defeat and went back to his newspaper. I felt bad, it wasn't his fault Edward was away.

'Where is Alice?' I asked attempting to banish my earlier snippy comments.

'She went for a morning run. She thinks she has baby weight,' He said rolling his eyes. I laughed.

'Another coffee?' I offered and he nodded. I went to join him at the table.

'Did you want me to hold Atticus while you read the newspaper?' I offered and he nodded.

'Thank you, it's impossible to juggle everything like this' he said handing Atticus over. Atticus smiled slightly. 'I don't know how Alice does it,' he commented with a sigh. We sat in silence for a few moments when Jasper cleared his throat.

'Bella, can ask you something?' He said looking at me uncertainly. I nodded and took a sip of coffee.

'Do you think Alice wants to get married?' His tone was unsure. I thought about his question for a moment.

'The only time she mentioned marriage was just before we found out she was pregnant. She seems content to me,' I said shrugging. Honestly I didn't know how she felt. We hadn't had alone time together in a long while.

'Are you thinking of asking?' I asked curiously. He shook his head.

'Personally, I don't think we need to get married. We love each other and we've proved that. I don't need a piece of paper telling me that, but at the same time I could understand if she wanted to. Its tradition,' He said now averting eye contact.

'How about you don't get married. Maybe you could have a commitment ceremony or perhaps get rings to signify your love for each other,' I said now bouncing Atticus carefully. He laughed his tiny little laugh and waved his hands around.

'I don't think there is anything that could measure our love. I mean we have Atticus, but I just feel although we're missing out,' he said as he pulled faces at Atticus. I smiled.

'Jasper, I don't think you need to get married. Look, I know it's your guy's anniversary coming up this weekend. Why don't you leave Atticus with me and take Alice out and wine and dine her?' Jasper smiled.

'Are you sure?' He asked, excitement breaking through his tone. I nodded enthusiastically.

'How hard can it be, he is a happy baby!'

***

I COULD NOT GET HIM TO STOP CRYING! It was like as soon as Alice and Jasper left for their special date he decided to give his Aunty Bella hell. I had tried everything from rocking him, to feeding him to changing his clean nappy. Nothing worked. I was exhausted. I lay him in his crib and he screamed bloody murder. I pulled out my phone and dialled Edward's number. He picked up on the first ring.

'Hello love,' he said sweetly. It took me a moment to recover before i answered him.

'Edward!' I said now crying heavily.

'What's wrong sweetie?' He asked concerned.

'Fist of all I miss you, second of all Atticus won't settle! I am a terrible aunt, imagine what i'm going to be like as a mother,' I sobbed heavily into the phone. I was surprised he understood me.

'Bella, calm down... Is he sick at all?' was the first question he asked. I reached into his crib and he felt slightly warm but nothing out of the ordinary.

'He's a little warm,' I said.

'Okay, a little warm is fine. Go into the bathroom and turn the shower on hot, let the bathroom fill with steam the take him in there and nurse him,' he said. 'Keep me on the line, I miss your voice,' he asked sweetly. I did as he said. The bathroom steamed up and I took Atticus from his crib and rested him over my shoulder. He still screamed, it was an hour before Edward realised that plan wasn't going to work.

'Okay Bella, it seems you've got your work cut out for you. I think he is just plain grumpy, it's probably anxiety from being away from Alice and Jasper,' he said more to himself than to me.

'That doesn't really help me!' I said losing my cool slightly.

'Okay, calm down. Remember how we took those videos a couple of years back. You know when it was Alice's birthday?' he asked.

'Yes but how is that going to help!' I snapped.

'Put it on, maybe seeing and hearing Alice and Jasper will calm him down,' he ordered calmly. I rummaged around the draw and found the tape. I slotted it in the VCR and pressed play. The effect was almost instant. Atticus smiled and snuggled into my side comfortably. I breathed a sigh of relief.

'Did i mention I love you Edward Cullen,' I said, my voice calmer than it had been in hours.

'Maybe once or twice. I have some exciting news though Bells!' he said happily. 'I'm coming home early'. I felt bad because I screamed into the phone! I felt the excitement build in my chest as I thought of him being home once more.

'When?' I asked not hiding my enthusiasm. I heard a knock at the door and I raced over. I swung it open, and there waiting was my beautiful Edward. I jumped into his arms and squealed with delight.

'I love you!' we both said in union. We kissed passionately. I loved him so much.


	32. Our Angel

Chapter 32

I woke to hear my phone ringing. I let out a moan as i reached for it and put it to my ear.

'Hello?' I said groggily trying to clear the sleep out of my eyes so i could read the time.

'Hey Bella it's Emmet,' I sat up at the sound of his voice. He wasn't too happy. Finally the sleep cleared and I saw it was 3am.

'What's up?' I asked trying to sound more alive. Edward stirred next to me. His eyes opened slowly and he sat up next to me.

'Um, its nothing, I just thought i'd let you know we are coming home today instead of next week,' he said now whispering. In the background i could hear a loud humming. This indicated to me that they were on a plane.

'Oh okay,' I said copying his whisper.

'Our flight arrives in about an hour, could you come and get us?' He asked, still keeping his voice low. He was barely audible. I agreed and took down his flight number. I dragged Edward out of bed and we showered quickly, trying to be quiet so we didn't wake any-one else. We tip toed out the front door and made our way down to the Vovlo.

'Why do you think they are coming home early?' I asked glad that Edward turned the heater on as soon as he started the ignition. He shrugged and drove toward the airport. I spent most the trip warming my fingers against the warm heater. When we arrived e located the gate that they would be coming through. We had made it just on time. I saw Emmet walking and supporting an extremely ill looking Rosalie. She literally looked green. Her normally well kept hair was stringy and greasy. I had never seen her like this, even after the fire. I gasped and Edwards jaw dropped. He quickly ran to meet his brother. Emmet looked extremely tired, like he had been sitting up with her.

'What's wrong with Rosalie?' I asked as I took Emmet's carry on so he didn't have to lug that as well as support Rose.

'Very very bad morning sickness,' he said as Edward supported Rose's other side. She was barely conscious.

'Aw congrats,' I said in reference to the fact Rose was pregnant. Emmet nodded showing no real emotion. We carefully guided Rosalie down to the car and buckled her in. We drove home, stopping several times for her to vomit. We got home and immediately put Rose in bed. Emmet explained that they both assumed it was food related until she was late for her period. They had to return because she was too tired from staying up all night to actually help anyone. Soon after Emmet went to bed as well. The house was yet again quiet. I looked into Edwards eyes to see concern plastered all over his beautiful face.

'What's wrong?' I asked rubbing his arm. He shook his head.

'I'm probably being paranoid, I just don't think that Rosalie is just having morning sickness,' He said staring in the direction of their room. I agreed. Alice had suffered minimal morning sickness but she had never looked that bad.

'I'll keep a close eye on her. I might tell the hospital I need a few days off. Family comes first,' he added. I kissed him on the forehead and got ready for work myself.

***

I got home to here Emmet's booming laugh fill the apartment. He was sitting across from Rosalie, who looked a little better (not by much), with Atticus giggling and clapping on his lap.

'See in there,' Emmet pointed to Rosalie's still flat belly, 'that's your cousin!'. Rosalie smiled and patted her belly. She suddenly stopped patting it, got up and ran in the direction of the bathroom. She dint have time to close the door and we all heard her be violently sick. I saw Alice rush of, no doubt to hold her hair out of the way. I sighed and placed my satchel on the table.

'How is she doing?' I asked Edward who was preparing dinner in the kitchen. His face was blank.

'Well morning sickness normally occurs in the morning and it's currently,' he looked at his watch, '5 pm.' I sighed.

'Has she been to her doctor?' I asked rubbing his back as her stirred the pasta. He nodded.

'I don't trust the guy though, he should have at least given her some advice on how to deal with it,' he said angrily.

'Have you examined her?' I asked. He shook his head.

'Nope, she won't let me. She said she wanted her doctor not her husband's brother,' he said, his tone offended. I nodded.

***

3 months on

Rosalie still wasn't much better. In fact she had gotten worse. Emmet was partially excited over the fact that he was going to have a son (they found out!) but mostly worried about Rosalie's health. She spent most her days in bed. Esme had flown over to keep the business running and try and keep an eye on her daughter in law. We were all excessively worried about her.

It was early Saturday morning and I was the only person awake. I had brewed coffee and was reading a news paper when i heard Rosalie get up. She walked into the kitchen, dreary eyed. Her belly had swollen to accommodate her growing son. I greeted her and returned to reading. I was caught up in reading an article when i heard Rosalie collapse, her mug smashing as she fell. I got up and screamed her name. I ran to her side. She was pale, she looked dead.

'EDWARD' I screamed loudly enough to wake the whole house. Edward came running and Emmet and Jasper followed soon. They all look sleepy, their hair messy and still wearing their pyjama bottoms. Edward ran over to me, not seeing that Rosalie had fallen because the bench blocked his view. He gasped and called Emmet over. Emmet rushed his face in a panic. He leaned down by Rosalie's ear and whispered her name attempting to shake her awake. Jasper had pulled out his phone and was dialling 911. Edward rolled Rose on her back and felt for a pulse.

'Oh no' he said quietly to himself. He began CPR as Emmet started to freak. Rosalie's body was lifeless. I heard Alice and Esme join us. They both gasped.

'Come on baby, wake up!' Emmet begged of his wife's lifeless body. Edward continued CPR until the paramedics arrived. They whisked Rosalie away in an instant, Edward and Emmet hot on their trail

****

When Jasper, Alice, Esme and I arrived at the hospital we found Edward wrapping a supportive arm around Emmet. It was obvious Emmet had been crying. We feared the worst and rushed over to his side.

'What happened?' I asked gently but quickly. Edward stood ushering us away from Emmet. We all stood grouped around listening carefully.

'Rosalie's body rejected her pregnancy. It saw the baby as a virus and fought it off. This caused Rose's body to shut down. They managed to revived her and remove the foetus before it did any more damage,' He said as he rubbed Jaspers shoulder.

'Is the baby okay?' Esme asked her eyes brimming with tears.

'He's extremely premature. We are feeding him steroids but it isn't looking to good. Emmet just had to sign a DNR so that the baby doesn't suffer any more if its heart fails,' Edward whispered.

'Stop referring to him as it,' Alice snapped at Edward. He eyed her carefully.

'Alice, we cannot attach ourselves to the baby, it's not going to make it okay' He said sadly. Emmet started to cry as Alice put a comforting arm around her. Emmet stood and walked toward us.

'We named him,' he said tears streaming down his face. Esme pulled him in for a hug. I felt as tears strolled down my face as well.

'Oscar Tevy Cullen,' he said carefully pronouncing each name carefully. 'Oscar means fighter and Tevy means Angel,'. He sobbed.

'Can we see Rose?' Alice asked trying to hush a now crying Atticus. Edward nodded and we all walked into the hospital room.

****

**Man, this breaks my heart but its very important to the story line I promise. Review...**


	33. Fate

Chapter 33

Oscar didn't make it through the night. It was heartbreaking. Emmet broke down and sobbed uncontrollably on the floor, while Rosalie disassociated herself with the world. The hardest moment was when Atticus would cry, the reminder of a cry they would never hear from their own son devastated the pair.

***

In the following weeks Emmet and Rosalie held a small ceremony for their tiny infant son. He was buried in a plot, in a sweet grave and a pleasant outlook over the city. His stone read;

'_Oscar Tevy Cullen, Beautiful from minute one, always loved by Mommy and Daddy 2009' _

After the funeral Rosalie and Emmet found a place of their own and barely ever saw anyone. We understood, after many attempts of trying to catch up, that after 6 months of mourning they decided to go back and help helpless, sick and 3rd world children.

It was a year later, on Atticus's 1st birthday, that Rosalie and Emmet re-joined the family. We were all shocked when they arrived. Rosalie had become extremely thin, her ribs poking scarily thru her skin. Her face was hollow and her hair, which formally was thick and full was now thin and frizzy. Her eyes sat deep in the back of their sockets and she remained disjointed from the whole party. Her normal fashion sense was gone and she donned a cable knit sweater and baggy jeans. Emmet was worse. His normally happy face was lost and sad. He had regrown his beard and his hair was long and shaggy. The once glamour couple now looked although they belonged in the strange end of a trailer park. While we all tried hard to focus on the fact it was Atticus's first birthday we couldn't help but wonder what we could do to help our beloved family. The party passed by swimmingly, Atticus laughing and enjoying himself thoroughly, when it drew to an end we were all shocked when Rosalie asked if she could put him to bed. Alice had nodded and handed over her sleepy toddler. We all started to clean up as we waited for Rose to return when Emmet spoke up.

'We are sincerely sorry,' he said shoving what was left of a half eaten piece of chocolate cake into a garbage bag. Edward turned to his brother.

'Why?' he asked. Esme had walked to Emmet's side and placed her delicate hand on his back. Emmet dropped the rubbish bag and sat on a nearby chair. He put his face in his hands and let out a little moan.

'Uh, after Oscar died...' he stopped for a moment to regain his composure. 'After Oscar died Rosalie and I went to the doctor to see if we could conceive again, this time without danger. The doctor we visited said no and sent us on our way. Rose's body would fight off any baby that would be able to grow; as if it was a disease and the same thing would, 98% surely, happen again. So we took off to see if we could help other children around the world. We didn't think of the impact this whole situation had on all of you, we didn't even say goodbye,' he said letting out a sad puff of air.

'We came back to say goodbye today,' he continued after we all stared on stunned.

'What does that mean?' Carlisle asked as he moved to his eldest son's other side. Emmet shook his head.

'Look at us Dad, we're different people. We are going back to Africa and we may not come home,' he said a salty tear falling down his sad face. We all seemed to be lost for words as Rosalie walked out. She held her arms folded across her body, a shield from her own self loathing.

'Did you tell them Emmet?' She asked her voice hoarse. He shook his head tears now streaming freely down his face causing his beard to drip. I walked to Rosalie's side and went to touch her but she flinched away although I was electric.

'We're separating,' she said finally. Alice let out a gasp while Jasper walked to his sister's side. She moved away from him. Esme rubbed Emmet's back soothingly while he sobbed into Carlisles shoulder. We were now divided. Jasper and I went to support Rosalie, while the Cullen family all huddled around Emmet.

'Why?' Jasper asked his eyes full of concern and worry.

'We believe we are being unfair on each other, we both serve as too much of a reminder. When Emmet says that we are returning to Africa he means to different areas. I to the South and he to the West. Opposite sides of the country, we need to move on. We can't stay like this forever,' she whispered. We all stood silently while Emmet sobbed. It was Esme who was the first to break the silence. She stood, making a place for Alice to sit next to Emmet, and gracefully walked over to Rosalie. She placed a hand on Rosalie's shoulder and focused deep in her eyes.

'I still love you, know I will always be here for you, for both of you. Rosalie, I think of you as my daughter and I need you to know that Carlisle and I are here for you as much as we are for Emmet,' A tear ran down Rose's face and Esme pulled her in for a hug. Rosalie whispered I love you and left soon after, not looking back.

*****

'I love you! I exclaimed as Edward ran his long fingers through my hair. He laughed his velvety laugh and swung me up into his arms.

'It would be impossible for me to love anyone more than you Bella!' he sung sweetly into my ear.

'Oh get a room!' Jasper demanded as Alice mocked vomiting. Atticus ran up (because he now walked his cute little toddler walk) and tried to jump for my shoe. He laughed and shouted Bell. Atticus was morphing into a beautiful child. He had dark hair that spiked all over the place, similarly to Alice's yet his facial features were a spitting image of Jasper. He was always dressed impeccably and had little nicknames he knew everyone my. Alice and Jasper were of course Momma and Dadda while I was Bell. Carlisle was Pup and Esme was Gamma but everyone's favourite was the little name Atticus had for Edward. He called him Eck. It was simply adorable.

Edward plopped me back down on the couch and played mock chasey with Atticus around the living room.

'Uncle Eck's gunna getcha,' he said in a clucky voice. Atticus squealed with delight as Edward caught him and swung him into the air. He flew up and Edward caught him and repeated the action.

'My son dies, you die!' Alice said warningly. Edward laughed and threw him just a little higher to annoy her. She frowned, stood and then snatched Atticus away.

'Boo Momma!' Atticus said with an adorable little from. Alice laughed and placed him on the floor where he started to play with his toys.

'I would love a baby,' I said without thinking as I watched on. Edward looked at me in surprise.

'Really?' he asked raising his eyebrow. I stuttered trying to find an answer that would scare him away.

'Well, one day. Once we're settled and all,' I said avoiding eye contact. He let out a little hum.

'We could get settled now you know,' he said now reaching forward to play with one of Atticus's toys. I looked at him while he still focused, a little to hard, on the toy.

'Edward?' I asked. He knew exactly what I was asking without me having to word it.

'Yes I am,' he said simply. I smiled.

'Are we really going to?' I asked feeling butterflies build in my stomach. He dropped the toy and looked at me meaningly.

'If you'll accept?' He questioned. 'It's not a very fancy way of doing it,' he added on. I shrugged.

'I hate fancy,' I said, my butterflies now turning into eagles. I saw Alice look at Jasper, confusion clear on her face.

'Well, I know that, but at least let me do one part properly,' He said as he jumped up off the couch and sped into his room. He came speeding back and hurdled over the couch again landing with a soft plod beside a laughing Atticus.

'Eck,' he smiled as he pointed at Edward. Edward smiled and got on one knee. Alice squealed.

'Bella, will you do me the honours of being my wife?' He asked a cheeky grin lighting his beautiful face. I nodded and got down and levelled myself with him. He revealed a beautiful ring and I gasped.

'When did you?' I asked as Alice interrupted me.

'That's Grandma's!' She said pointing. I let out a small, yet delighted laugh. Edward smiled as well.

'I was saving it for my special someone,' he said sliding it onto my hand. 'I didn't even give this to Tanya, it didn't feel right,' He said hugging me. I kissed his cheek, still glancing at the ring behind his back. Atticus pointed.

'Sparkly Bell!'

****

**A few things. **

**I got a job, which I hate but it feeds me and pays for my shopping addiction (this is why i relate to Alice so well!!!) so i'll be updating less.**

**Dont crucify me for Emmet and Rosalie, they wont be in it for a few chapters but they will return. I know its sad about Oscar but as stated previously its making up the story.**

**Yay Bella and Edward are engaged. I know i didn't make a big thing of it, but i know that Bella doesn't like surprises and Edward knows that. **

**Review people....Best review gets a prize of sorts.. ;) **


	34. Carlisles Gift

Chapter 34

'Alice, I have been through this before, I know what I want and big isn't it!' I said as I fed a spoonful of mush to Atticus. He pulled a face.

'But Bella, Jacob wasn't the one! Edward is!' She exclaimed as she paced back and forward.

'Simple, classy and small,' I said as I attempted to feed a now squirming Atticus. He pushed the spoon away. I pulled a face and he frowned. He had Jaspers features but Alice's pout. I took another spoonful of food, this time bigger and made aeroplane noises. Instead of flying into his mouth i flew it into mine. I chewed the mush and pulled, what i assume, was the same face he had.

'Ew Alice, what is this?' I asked as I spat it out. Atticus laughed and Alice snatched the jar and spoon away.

'Zucchini and Tuna,' She sad as she shoved a spoonful into Atticus's mouth. He let out a small protest but Alice just put another spoonful in. He grumbled but eventually swallowed.

'Bella! Please, you said you love me and lets face it, Jasper isn't gunna get me into a wedding anytime soon,' she said rolling her eyes and shoving another spoonful into Atticus's mouth. Bits dribbled out the side as he made a funny face.

'Bitter?' I asked sarcastically mopping Atticus's face with a wet flannel.

'No. I love weddings but i'm a modern girl, I don't need marriage to show how much I love Jasper. It would be nice though, to finally be the one to walk down the aisle, in a beautiful gown, everyone staring in awe,' she as she stared off into the distance, while she did this Atticus knocked the bowl of mush off the highchair and onto the floor. He grinned as Alice snapped back to reality.

'Atticus!' she tutted and bent down to start clearing up the mess. I smile at him and he grinned his sweet toothy grin back. He reached his arms up to alert me to his want to get out of the highchair. I pulled him up into a hug. He giggled and kissed me on the cheek. I walked over and placed him in his play pen. I was about to question Alice further on the issue when I heard a knock at the door. I sighed.

'We're going to get back to this,' I said pointing at her. She grimaced and I pranced over, tumbling slightly, to get the door. I opened it to reveal Carlisle and Esme. They both grinned and Esme reached forward and snatched my hand into her grasp.

'Oh congratulations honey!' She said hugging me tightly. I hugged her back. She moved past me and into the play area. She pulled Atticus into her arms and started bouncing him around.

'GAMMA!' I heard him squeal. I turned back to see Carlisle swaying awkwardly on the spot. Carlisle was never lost for words and it shocked me to see him so nervous.

'Carlisle?' I asked trying to welcome him in. He shook his head.

'Let's go grab some coffee,' He said. I nodded and turned to grab my jacket. We strolled into the elevator and went down. It was awkward. I realised that Carlisle and I had never been alone before. Normally, if we were, it was only for a few short seconds until somebody returned. I cleared my throat.

'Everything okay?' I asked as we started to walk to the Eclipse Bar. He nodded and looked into the distance thoughtfully.

'Bella, do you truly love Edward?' he asked. I was shocked at his question and without thinking responded.

'Of course, I've never felt love like this before,' I said now stopping at the bar. I ordered a coffee and Carlisle did the same, I pulled out my purse to pay but he beat me to it. We took our seats and overlooked the city.

'Why do you ask?' I questioned as I fiddled with a menu. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a box.

'To be honest I knew your answer, you two remind me of a young me and Esme,' he chuckled. 'I know its early, I didn't give Rosalie hers until her wedding day but I think it's appropriate now,' He slowly unfolded the delicate piece of fabric that wrapped around the box. I looked on curiously.

'I'm not sure if Edward has ever mentioned it, or if you've ever noticed his cuff but we have a family crest,' He now popped the lid of the box open but hid its contents from my eyes. 'It is tradition for the father to pass along the crest to each new family member on their wedding. He chooses the form in which he believes is appropriate for the person. I knew this day was coming Bella, so I had a lot of time to think about it when I realised that you wouldn't suit anything that belongs in this modern day,' he waved his hand around. 'So, I fished around and found the only photo of my dear mother, god rest her soul, and got a perfect replica of the necklace she wore,' He ran his fingers over the necklace, which I still could not see. I knew very little about Carlisles history and this intrigued me.

'What was your mother like?' I asked curiously. He smiled a smile i had never seen before. It was like he was happy, but with a saddened lining. I leaned forward to prove my focus and he took a deep breath in.

'I never knew her, she died while giving birth to me,' he said sadly still focussing his eyes of the pendant. 'From what I understand though, she was a marvellous woman. People in my town spoke very highly of her. They described her as selfless, yet clumsy, beautiful and funny. She is said to have been the kindest woman. I truly wish I got to meet her,' He said, sadness now more obvious the happiness. He snapped out of his trance and smiled at me.

'Anyway,' He said looking me in the eyes, 'the way everyone described my mother reminded me of you and I thought that this would be appropriate,' He snapped the box lid closed and handed it to me. I accepted i.

'Thankyou Carlisle,' I accepted the box and ran my fingers over the felt case. I suddenly felt nervous. I was going to be a Cullen. I was going to be Bella Cullen. I smiled and popped the lid up. I gasped. In front of me was the most beautiful pendant I had ever seen. I felt a warm tear in the corner of my eye. I wobbled down my face and fell onto the pendants face. I pulled in carefully out of its box and examined it more closely.

'Can you help me put it on?' I asked. He nodded and came behind me. I handed him the necklace and pulled my hair to the side. I felt him clasp it on and I was surprised at how light it was. I traced it with my fingers and felt another tear roll down my cheek. 'I'll never take it off,' I whispered. I stood and pulled him into a hug. I loved my family so much.

***

When we got home we found Esme and Alice enjoying a cup of tea together. Carlisle sat by Esme and put his arm around her. I sat next to Alice. She smiled.

'I see you have the crest!' She said sipping her tea. I nodded and grinned. I now noticed that Esme also had a necklace. Hers was simpler and smaller than mine but it suited her perfectly. I looked to Alice and noticed that the bracelet she always wore had the same emblem as a small and delicate charm. Carlisle had a ring.

What age do Cullen children get there charms?' I asked wondering about Atticus. Carlisle smiled.

'eighteen, unless your Emmet, then 21,' he laughed and then stopped. The thought of Emmet or Rosalie was painful for all of us. We quickly changed the subject and chatted for a bit about wedding ideas before the boys go home and joined us. Edward came and sat by me kissing my head while Jasper went to pick Atticus up and sit next to Alice. We had a lot of small talk when Jasper cleared his throat and called us all to attention.

'I understand this is a hard subject for all of us, but what are we going to do about Emmet and Rosalie?' Esme let out a whimper and excused herself claiming she wanted to wash the mugs and make fresh coffee for everyone. Carlisle followed her while Alice pretended to be distracted by fixing Atticus's buttons. Edward played with his phone while i stared off in the opposite direction. Jasper let out an angry sigh.

'Fine then,' he said handing Atticus to Alice. He stormed off in the direction of his room and came back out 20minutes later with a duffel bag. I looked at him in shock.

'What do you think you are doing?' Alice asked her voice poignant and angry.

'Africa, I am bringing at least Rosalie home,' He said as he searched through several draws.

'What about Atticus and me,' she said her voice now rising in volume.

'Rose is my twin sister, she needs to come home so that i can monitor her health!' He said not looking in her direction.

'Yes and I'm you girlfriend...' Alice stopped and slammed her hand down. I jumped in surprise and Esme and Carlisle came to see what the loud noise was. Atticus started to cry.

'You know what Jasper, I'm walking out! Not you...Me!' she screamed. We all looked at her stunned. Her sudden mood change reminded us of when she was pregnant with Atticus. She moved toward Esme and handed her a now hysterical Atticus.

'I AM SICK TO DEATH OF THIS!' She yelled as she now threw one of the mugs that Esme had missed at Jaspers head. It hit him. He let out a loud yell of pain. Carlisle tried to step between them but Alice swiped at him. He ducked out of the way and backed off.

'YOU KNOW ALICE I'M A LITTLE SICK OF YOUR CHILDSIH BEHAVIOUR. NEWS FLASH, YOUR NOT SIX ANYMORE, THEREFORE YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE AN ADULT,' Jasper screamed back. I had never heard Jasper yell. Not in my whole time of knowing him. His face was extremely angry and he had a lump developing from where the mug hit him.

'I HAVE TO ACT LIKE AN ADULT! WE HAVE A CHILD TOGETHER AND YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO JUST JET OFF TO FIND ROSALIE? I THINK THATS THE CHILDISH ACTION!' She now hurtled a pillow at him but he caught i and threw it back at her.

'SHE IS MY SISTER AND UNLIKE YOU LOT WE DONT HAVE THE PERFECT FAMILY THAT CAN JUST PULL MONEY OUT OF THEIR BACKSIDES TO FIX ANY PROBLEM! WE ARE ALL WE HAVE, THAT'S IT AND IF YOU DONT UNDERSTAND THAT I DONT KNOW WHY WE ARE TOGETHER!' I heard Esme gasp as Carlisle tried to interject again. Jaspers face dropped as he realised what he said as Alice moved toward him. He eyes were dark and serious. She swallowed and then turned away from him.

'I do understand and I'm sorry,' she said. I had to do everything to hold back a gasp. I was expecting tears and bloodshed, not an apology. I could now see that she was crying but she was trying to hide it from Jasper. 'I don't want you to go, I want you here with me and Atticus,' she was now sobbing making it hard for him to ignore her state. He walked forward to touch her but she moved away.

'But in reality that's just not going to work anymore. How long have we been together Jasper?' she asked burying her head in her hands muffling her words. He gulped. **(a/n i'm guessing here cos i kinda cant be screwed actually working it out). **

'Four years,' he said. She now turned to him and fell to the floor. His jaw dropped. She pulled one knee up and pulled his hand into hers.

'Jasper Liam Hale, will you marry me?' She asked her voice free of fear. At first I assumed Jasper would be angry at her for taking away a moment that is normally something a man does. She looked up at him and swallowed nervously. After a few intense minutes he let out a laugh.

'We do everything backwards' He said still laughing. I felt Edward chuckle beside me.

'Of course I'll marry you!' He said pulling her to her feet. They embraced for a moment while everybody looked on. Edward cleared his throat.

'You won't need to worry about Africa either,' he said putting his arm around my waist. Jasper looked at him.

'Bella and I have volunteered!' he said happily. My jaw dropped.

'What!?' I asked. Alice let out a little musical laugh.

'Well, I think it's a great idea,' he said smiling and puffing his chest out slightly. Esme laughed as Carlisle whispered something in her ear. She nodded.

'Us too!' Carlisle said.

'Alice, Jasper and Atticus can take care of home and we can venture to find the rest of our family. Our goal will be to have a Christmas together!' Esme said smiling and clapping her hands together. I nodded.

'It's a deal!' and with that Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I prepared for the trip of a lifetime, a trip to find our family and bring them back home.

***

**Mmmm so I thought it would be fun to send those four on a little mission, nothing to grand but I really hate not having Emmet in the picture, although he is probably my least likeable character i think he adds a certain air to the story. He always makes the story complete. **

**Yay Alice and Jasper are engaged, but don't get to excited folks there is another twist to come for that loving pair before they walk down the aisle. **

**Btw im totally pumped that this story contains 44793 words...if only i had this much enthusiasm about my school work...**

**REVIEW... (and remember if you review the last chapter (33) then there is a small prize, so please please review!! Both that chapter and this one!!!) **


	35. Africa and the Tevy Hale centre

Chapter 35

Our flight was long and cramped. Because we wanted to go to the West of Africa first we had to fly with a private plane company which meant that all four of us were cramped into a small plane with our back packs. Unfortunately it was also hot, which meant the smell of all our body odour combined with fuel the smell of livestock (our plane previously flew livestock there) the stench was unbearable. Poor Esme spent most the flight with her head between her knees throwing up into a vomit bag. When we landed we practically kissed the ground. The air was dry and the heat was overwhelming. Both Carlisle and Edward had to continuously remind us to drink water and eat even if we weren't hungry. We had hired a jeep that would get us to our required location. We drove through rough terrain; even the towns had ridiculously bumpy roads. Esme and myself were overwhelmed by the amount of people who were starving and poor; children who had vultures waiting by their side for them to die. It was horrible. I could see how Emmet was so passionate about helping them. After 4 hours of driving we came to a stop outside a tent. It was the size of four large 2 car sheds. Carlisle beckoned for us to follow him.

'This is where we should find Emmet. This is the refugee camp we set up supplying basic first aid, immunisations, food and water supplies as well as safe places for mothers to give birth,' he said in a low whisper as we followed him.

'All that fits in here?' Esme asked her voice showing no hidden shock. He nodded and guided us through the tent flaps. It smelt terrible, worse than the plane. We tried to ignore it, but I couldn't help but notice Esme turn a lighter shade of white. Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulder while I stayed close to Carlisle. We walked into a section separated by a sheet and found a woman with long dishwater brown hair studying notes. She looked up and smiled.

'Dr. Cullen,' she greeted with a shocked it expression. He smiled and leaned forward to shake her hand.

'Dr. Aro,' he greeted in return. 'Unfortunately my visit will be short lived, I came to find Emmet,' he said still holding the woman's grubby hand. Her face was disappointed.

'That's a shame,' she said now eyeing us all over. 'You must be Esme,' she said reaching to shake my hand. I let out a nervous laugh and shook my head. Esme stepped forward.

'I'm flattered that my husband's description made you believe I was that young and beautiful,' Esme said stepping forward and winking at me. She extended her hand and the woman shook it.

'This is my son Edward and his fiancé Bella,' Carlisle said sweetly. Edward and I shook the woman's hand.

'I'm Jane Aro, Carlisle left me in charge here when he left,' she said giving as a small amount of background information.

'Jane, I don't mean to be rude but could you tell me where i could find Emmet?' he asked but Janes confused face told us she didn't know.

'Emmet hasn't been here since last year when you were here,' she said cautiously, afraid she was revealing a secret. Esme looked shocked while the rest of us displayed faces of confusion.

'Have you met Rosalie?' Carlisle asked and she shook her head.

'I have seen a million photos and heard so much about her but, no I never had the honour of meeting her,' she said now going back o her paper work.

'Have there been any more camps established in the area recently?' Edward asked stepping up next to Carlisle. I was still shocked at how similar they were. The only difference was their hair and the fact Carlisle was older. Jane nodded

'Two camps, one set up by a man name James Herringbone and the other by a gentleman names Tevy Hale,' she said reviewing a sheet of paper. Esme gasped and Edward smiled.

'Although the Tevy Hale centre is focused very much on children, it was set up less than a month ago. I think it was a young couple,' She said now completely bored as to where the conversation was heading. Carlisle smiled and thanked the woman after taking the map she marked for us. We practically ran to the vehicle and sped off in the direction of the centre. It was a four day trip.

***

When arrived at twilight to a tent that was much smaller than the previous we had visited, tiny in comparison. Out the front was a tattered sign that was obviously made up by young children. We all hopped down from the jeep and walked slowly, coming to a stop at the front of the centre. A small man, no bigger than Alice, sat out the front fast asleep leaning against a banjo.

'We're not in Kansas anymore,' Esme muttered under her breath. Carlisle stepped forward and shook the man gently. Esme pulled out Emmet and Rosalie's wedding photo ready to ask if he had seen them. He opened his eyes and lifted his hat to reveal his dark skin. He spoke in a language I failed to understand. Carlisle responded and Esme showed him the picture. A big grin lit up on his face and he jumped up. Esme took a step back, but was grinning wildly. The man jumped around yelling and Carlisle tried to calm him. I watched in amazed when I felt a tug at my arm. I looked down to see the most adorable little girl, no older than 5 tugging at my sleeve. Her dark black skin highlighted her beautiful and friendly grin. She was now pulling at my arm and I smiled and followed. I saw ahead of me that two little boys were tugging Edward along. I laughed. We got pulled into the tent were we found many children and what appeared to be parents all talking and drawing and learning. I was colourful and pretty, nothing like on the outside. I looked around and absorbed the atmosphere when the little girl let go and ran forward to a lady, who appeared to be her mother. She caught her and smiled, waving kindly to us. Almost although she new us; I looked to Edward and he shrugged. We all began looking around, people accepting us gladly. Many even came to shake our hands or speak to us (which were hard because of the language barrier). I was looking down at a girl's picture when I bumped into Edward who had stopped. I looked up and went to apologise when I saw a large photo blown up on the wall. My jaw dropped as I saw a photo of the whole lot of us at Rosalie and Emmet's wedding. The photo was not the reason Edward had halted. I peered around his body to see something that truly shocked me. Sitting on the floor was the old Rosalie and Emmet. Hair neat, healthy frames and smiling. Between them sat a boy, no older than three, rolling a ball backwards and forwards laughing hysterically. What shocked me most is when the three year old ran into Rosalie's arms and called her Mumma. I saw, in the corner of my eye, that Edward, Carlisle and Esme all wore the same expression. The little boy was adorable he had curly brown hair that had grown out into a little afro, his dark complexion highlighting his sweet dimples and deep chocolate brown eyes. It was hard not to smile when you saw him. Rosalie looked up and saw us and smiled, Emmet did to. He stood up, wiping his backside, causing dust to fall to the ground. His usual, goofy grin was plastered on his face once more.

'I was waiting for you guys to rock up! It's about time,' he joked.

'Who is you little friend?' Esme asked indicating to the little boy who now hid his face in Rosalie's chest.

'This is our son, Neo,' Emmet said smiling. Rosalie kissed the little boys afro as we all looked on shocked.

****

**Awww i just love this chapter so much, i think this is going to be my favourite......Welcoming Neo into our story, the child that brought our faves Emmet and Rosalie back together....**

**Review...**


	36. Home sweet home

Chapter 36

'Your son?' Esme squeaked taking a cautious step forward her face shocked and confused. Carlisle walked up to Rosalie and tried to catch Neo's attention. Neo smiled and leaned forward for a hug. Carlisle scooped the toddler into a hug and began checking him over.

'Do you guys care to explain?' Edward said as he watched Carlisle examine Neo. Rosalie continued cooing over the baby while Emmet cleared his voice to explain.

'Neo's parents were one of the first people to come to the centre to get a proper education for themselves and Neo. They were beautiful people, very kind and generous. Unfortunately Adesola had aids and died soon after her first visit. Mwakah, Neo's father was so consumed by grief that he committed suicide,' Emmets face was solemn has he remembered. Esme let out a sob and I felt that my cheeks were wet. Emmet continued.

'In the suicide note that he left he granted me guardianship over Neo. I gladly accepted and called Rosalie to tell her the news. She soon came to the centre and immediately felt a motherly bond to him. Since then we have rebuilt our relationship and become something very new, we are a family,' He said smiling. He moved over to Neo and Rosalie and put his arm around them. Edward stood still with shock while Esme cried. Simultaneously Carlisle and I reached forward and hugged the couple.

'Congratulations!' We chanted happily. I put my face close down to Neo and his small chubby hands pushed my cheeks together. He laughed and Rosalie offered him to me. I happily accepted, hugging my new nephew.

***

The flight back was worse than the flight too Africa. We now had three more people with us, including a grumpy baby. Esme was sick again this time worse than before and I joined in. We were so happy when we touched down. When we waddled into the airport we heard Alice's squeal. She sped down and hugged Emmet who swung her around happily.

'Hey sis' He said putting her down and kissing her head. She smiled and went to hug Rosalie but stopped when she saw Neo.

'They know you took him right?' She asked seriously. Rosalie laughed and nodded pulling her into a hug.

'Yes this is Neo, our son, your nephew and Atticus's cousin,' she said all in one. Neo waved and smiled slightly. Alice stared on in disbelief. Jasper finally caught up. He was pushing a pram which contained an irritated looking Atticus.

'Thanks for running out in the middle of changing the nappy Alice!' he said looking as irritated as Atticus.

'Rosalie has a baby!' She accused pointing at Neo like she was five.

'That's new,' he said looking the tot over. Rosalie placed Neo down who ran over to Atticus, pointed his finger and looked back at Emmet,

'Baby!' he said loudly. Emmet nodded and got down on one knee.

'Neo, this is Atticus. Can you say Atticus?' He said. Neo pulled a face and then looked back at Atticus.

'Cus!' he said proudly. Emmet shook his head.

'Close enough,' he laughed. Jasper got down next to Emmet and Neo.

'Hey little guy, I'm Uncle Jasper, far cooler than your Dad,' he said smiling. Neo laughed and head butted into his chest playfully. Jasper hugged him and looked to Emmet.

'Care to explain,'

***

After hearing the story once more we all travelled home. Atticus and Neo played together enjoying each other's company. They were adorable.

'Its so good that Atticus finally has a friend,' Alice doted as she fished through her designs to find clothes for an already comfortably dressed Neo.

'Alice, I am almost positive that Neo doesn't need clothes,' Jasper complained, holding an already huge pile of outfits.

'I am just being a generous aunt,' she said sniffing. Jasper placed the clothes down and walked forward to see what was wrong.

'Al?' He question. She was crying. I too stepped forward.

'What's wrong?' I asked looking at Jasper who shrugged.

'I just feel bad, none of us knew about this boy and we aren't prepared and Christmas is coming and he won't have anything. I'm a terrible aunt,' she wailed.

'Alice there is still Christmas eve to go shopping,' I reminded her.

'But all the good stuffs gone,' she was now beside herself. Jasper tried to hug her but she pushed him away, now angry. I rolled my eyes and walked out. I wasn't in the mood for her mood-swings. I went into the lounge room and flopped on the couch next to Esme who was reading quietly. I switched the television on and began channel flicking when Rosalie burst in and snatched my arm dragging me to the bathroom. I didn't even have time to protest. She slammed the door shut and looked at me worried.

'I can't do it again!' she said tears forming in her eyes. I looked at her in shock.

'I'm late,' she said hyperventilating slightly. I had no idea what she was talking about until she emptied the contents of the grocery bag onto the counter. I gasped.

'How late?' I exclaimed feeling uncomfortable. In front of me was a pregnancy test. She swallowed and looked at me guiltily. She muttered something I didn't understand. I leaned in closer.

'I didn't hear you,' I said and she cleared her throat.

'Four weeks,' she said. I gasped. Four weeks was a long time. 'I didn't think anything of it, I'm always irregular, but then I hopped on the scales and saw that i had gained a significant amount of weight,' I looked into her eyes and saw how desperate she was.

'Pee!' I ordered leaving the room. She complied and soon enough we were waiting for results. She paced nervously while I watched to see the stick turn an indicative colour. I almost cried when it turned positive. I couldn't see them go through this again. It was too hard.

'Rose, its positive,' I said holding up the evidence. She clasped her hand to her unborn child and let out a whimper. She sat on the edge of the bath and I comforted her. We sat there for hours until Alice came to see if we were okay. We explained to her the situation and she too joined us. It was moments later when she perked up.

'Weren't you sick from minute one when you were pregnant with Oscar?' She asked sweeping Rosalie's hair to the side. She nodded.

'You say you've already gained weight, which means you must at least be a month,' she said waving her hand. I didn't follow and by the looks of it neither did Rose.

'What are you trying to say Alice?'Rosalie asked.

'The doctor said you rejected the pregnancy before, wouldn't your body have rejected it already?' she asked simply. Rosalie smiled and I joined in.

'Maybe I'll get my big family after all,' she exclaimed. We nodded.

'Don't tell Emmet, I don't want a fuss built up if it doesn't happen. Will you both come to the Doctors with me?' She asked. We both nodded.

***

'Your sister in law is right,' the Doctor said carefully. 'This doesn't mean it's going to be a risk free pregnancy, but it doesn't appear although your body is rejecting the foetus, you're extremely lucky. It is rare that people who suffer from your condition have children without drama,' he said thoughtfully. 'I think you should spend the nine-months under close observation either here at the hospital or with an at home nurse,' he added as an afterthought.

'My father in law is a doctor, as well as my brother in law. Would that count?' She asked hopefully. He nodded.

'With the right equipment,' He finished. She smiled and patted her stomach.

'Would you like to see your baby?' He asked guiding her to the bed. She nodded and hopped up. The doctor sat next to her on one side while Alice and I waited anxiously at her other. She pulled her t-shirt up so the doctor could use an ultrasound. He squeezed a jelly on and started looking. We could hear the heart beat. He started asking questions about her history as it thumped healthily. Rosalie answered paying no real attention. She was focused on the blurry grey screen.

'Do twins run in your family?' He asked as he moved the ultrasound stick around. Rosalie nodded.

'I'm a twin,' she said, still watching the blurry screen. Suddenly the heartbeat echoed. She looked up.

'Is it okay?' she asked fear through her delicate voice. The doctor nodded.

'Looks like your carrying on the gene,' he said smiling. 'Congratulations, your having twins,' he said. We all looked shocked but Rosalie smiled.

'If they are anything like me and Jasper, they'll be just fine,' she said happily tracin her finger across the screen.


	37. 3Babies, 2weddings & an XL brides dress

Chapter 37

'I have a plan!' Alice bounced excitedly through the halls.

'What?' Rose and I asked.

'Well, we could have a video night. Go back through all of the videos of us and watch them and reminisce, then we should put in the video of the twins and when everyone is all like, what the? We reveal that your preggers!!!!' she said like a fourteen year old. Rose nodded.

'That could be fun, ill text the boys and let them know not to make plans tonight,' I said pulling out my phone. I started texting away while Alice and Rosalie ordered drinks. Tonight was going to be fun.

***

We all sat down in our couples. Neo sat between Esme and Carlisle while Atticus slept in Jaspers arms. Edward cuddled me closely and we pressed play. I let out a loud laugh. It was the first day of college. It was our dorm. I could tell Alice had placed the camera in its position. It faced the door awaiting its inmates. Emmet stood pulling funny faces. We all laughed at his hairstyle. His curly had had been gelled up into a ridiculous mo-hawk. Alice danced behind him, her hair extremely long. The door opened and in walked Rosalie, as always beautiful and slender. Emmet wolf whistled, which woke Atticus. He didn't cry he just grumbled.

'Shut up Emmet,' Alice said throwing a pillow at his head.

We sat in silence and watched videos, laughing at old hairstyles (mainly Jaspers hippy cut). Finally, after four hours of making fun of each other and laughing about the 'good old times' when Alice stood up and placed in the final video.

'What's there left to watch, the last video was Atticus's birthday party,' Emmet complained. Neo now slept peacefully across his lap while Atticus slept peacefully across Rosalie's.

'A little glimpse into the future I suppose,' Alice said happily re-taking her seat next to Jasper. He cuddled her and kissed her head. The video came on but it wasn't what I was expecting. It was a video of Alice sitting in her bedroom.

'I know this is a shock to all of you, but I just wanted to say a few things before we get started,' the video didn't so her justice. It dulled out her voice. 'I don't want t steal anyone's thunder so here what is planned for the year ahead. Two couples will be taking the long walk down the aisle which is very exciting, but neither will be what we all expect. Edward and Bella I give to you an early Christmas present,' Alice in real life handed us an envelope. We took it.

'I know that Bella didn't want a big deal wedding, so I planned it perfectly. We are all jet setting to Hawaii where you will do your vowels on a secluded beach only involving us and Bella's family. I smiled.

'Thankyou Alice,' I said truly grateful for her gift. Edward kissed my head and I snuggled closer to him.

'As for me, well I'll be wearing a dress a few sizes bigger than first expected as I am going to be adding another member to our family,' We all looked around surprised. Jasper let out a loud cheer which indicated he all ready knew. Esme leaned over and kissed Alice's head.

'Except this time I hope like hell I won't be giving birth in an elevator!' she finished. We all laughed. 'The next lot of news is also related to additions to the family, but I think we should watch the video first,' The video's picture changed from Alice in her bedroom to the grainy, blurry picture of Rosalie's womb. The loud thump of two healthy heartbeats chimed through the room.

'Oh, i think if i squint i can see the Vulcan's attack the Enterprise!' Emmet said sarcastically. Rosalie smiled and turned to him.

'Actually Emmet, that's me,' She said smiling. Emmet looked at her confused.

'Huh?' He so geniously said.

'Emmet I'm pregnant, with twins!' she said looking him in the eyes. At first he didn't register, but when he did it was not the expression we were expecting. His eyes turned icy cold and fear ran through them.

'Don't worry, i went to the doctor and he said it was a miracle. It what happened to Oscar happened again it would have already happened,' she said now shaking him. He still didn't talk. He glared at the screen for many minutes and then looked down at the peaceful Neo. He stroked his hair and then carefully moved him onto the couch. He took Atticus from Rosalie's hands and handed him to Jasper. He pulled her in for a hug and began crying.

'I love you Rosalie,' He said happily. We all breathed a sigh of relief. We were all one big happy family.

****

**Ugggg.....Im soooooo moddy today and I think this chapter absoulutley blows!!! I had a vision and i ruined it.... but I wanted to update so you guys had a something to read....**


	38. Runaway Bride

Alice was not as large as her last pregnancy but she still complained.

'This is not how I imagined my wedding day would be!' She whined rubbing her stomach after we had to sew her into her tight lace wedding dress. Her gown was backless but the front only revealed her collarbones. It was floor length and tight to the very bottom were it was a long train. It highlighted her pregnant belly well, emphasis on her normal petite frame. They had opted for a small ceremony in a quaint little church in Alaska. It was just us and a few other people attending. Rose and I acted as her bridesmaids. I was happy in my purple dress but Rosalie was angry. She was almost three times bigger than Alice and could barely walk let alone waltz down the aisle.

'Alice, why are you tormenting me with these shoes!' Rosalie said violently throwing them against the wall. She stood up and waddled over to the fridge and pulled out a tub of cookie dough and started eating away. I was shocked at how much Rosalie had started consuming when she found out she was pregnant. She stopped exercising (by the doctor's request) and started eating more frequently. It was an amusing sight.

'The same reason she is tormenting me,' I said buckling mine up. She glared at me.

'My ankles are so puffy they wont do up!' she said chucking a spoon at my head. I ducked and it flew over into a rose pot. Alice turned to us rubbing her belly.

'God Bubby is jumpy today, its like it can feel my nerves and is amplicating them,' she said. It was odd that Alice was so pale white.

'Are you okay Alice?' I asked cautiously while i helped Rosalie into her shoes. She nodded.

'I am perfectly fine,' She said tucking her hair behind her ear cautiously. 'I just miss Jasper and Atticus is all,' she finished. She closed her eyes.

'Ii need to a see Jasper,' she said quietly. I assumed she was just speaking rhetorically but I soon realised she wasn't.

'Now Bella, find him!' she demanded pointing her finger toward the door. I stood up quickly, stumbling over a chair before reaching the door. I ran down the hall of the church to the headquarters in which the boys were getting ready. I knocked and walked straight in. I gasped and immediately clasped my hands over my eyes.

'Sorry!' I almost screamed. I had walked into all the boys only wearing their boxers and Jasper wearing nothing. (this included Carlisle, not a way you want to see your father in law). I heard them all laugh and i could feel my cheeks flushing red. I started to try and back out the door, but i fell over a coffee table and ploughed into the floor. I heard Edward call my name but i was to scared to open my eyes.

'Why are you all so....' I couldn't find the right word. I felt a cool hand help me back into a standing position.

'Naked?' I heard Emmet finish. I nodded and I heard another bout of laughter.

'We came already dressed in our suits but then they bought us food and we didn't want to get the suits scummy,' Edward explained. I laughed.

'Why are you completely naked Jasper?' I asked with my eyes still covered. I hear Emmet snort.

'To make the honeymoon easier!' Emmet laughed. I groaned.

'Because I came commando,' I heard him admit. I laughed.

'We're all dressed now, you can open your eyes,' I heard someone say. I cautiously removed my hand and squinted my eyes open. It was safe.

'Okay, I really need to remember to ask before I come in,' I said feeling my cheeks blush again.

'What's up Bella?' Jasper asked anxiously. 'Is Alice okay?' I nodded.

'She is fine, she just wants to see you is all,' I said smiling but Jasper shook his head.

'Nope, it's not traditional. We did everything else badly, I'm not screwing that part up,' he said stubbornly. I nodded and started to walk out, but Edward stopped me, dipped me and kissed me. I felt my cheeks flush again and stumbled out of the room. I walked back to Alice and Rosalie's room and told Alice what Jasper had said.

'Oh, okay. No he is right,' she said and turned to look out the mirror and into the cold Alaskan grounds.

***

It was time. Rosalie and I nervously prepared ourselves in front of Alice while Carlisle prepared to walk her down the aisle. The music began and we walked slowly down the aisle. I flashed Edward a smile and he waved at me. I took my place at the end of the aisle and waited for Alice to embark on her trip. She started walking, her face white as ever. She stopped suddenly halfway down. The few people in the church gasped. She quickly turned and snatched her linked arm out of Carlisles. She ran for the doors and opened them letting the cold Alaskan breeze in. She looked back for a brief second and then bolted out the doors. We all stood in shock. Rosalie rolled her eyes and went to sit down in one of the seats. I looked to gage Jaspers reaction but much to my surprise he was smiling. My jaw dropped as I saw he was looking at his phone.

'Jasper?' I asked approaching him. He smiles at me.

'Don't worry, I kind of knew this was going to happen,' He said as he put his phone in his jacket pocket. He turned to the small crowd of people and raised his hand.

'Don't worry there is still going to be an open bar,' he said stepping down from his place. He walked down the aisle, past a stunned Carlisle, as staggered guests watched on. He walked out the doors. I looked around to see Emmet lost for words, Edward's jaw practically touching the ground and Esme holding Atticus and looking around wildly.

'What just happened?' Emmet finally asked. Edward shrugged while I sat down next to Rosalie.

'Ugh! Its all a ploy to see my ugly feet squished into these shoes' Rosalie complained.

'Not all about you sweetheart,' Emmet reminded her as he knelt down to slip her shoes off. Neo wandered over and crawled up onto the chair next to Rose. He rested his head on her belly.

'Edward, I think we should investigate,' I said softly as i stood up. He nodded. We walked down the aisle that Jasper and Alice had just bolted from and walked out into the cold breeze. I shivered and Edward wrapped his jacket around me. We searched for the loving two for many minutes when we came across them. My jaw dropped while Edward swore. What we saw would never leave our minds...

***

**I am so sleepy while writing this chapter so its quality wont be great (spelling and grammer worse than usual)... I have this picture in my mind about Alice's wedding dress, it would be great on her, I wish i could describe it better..lol**

**I had the best day today because my friend said that when she read twilight she imagined me as a cross between Alice and Rose... My behaviour is very Alice like and my image is what she imagined rose would look like...i was soooo flattered... awww...so this is a shout out to her, cos she is gorgeus... I love her to bits...**

**Review... Mwa**


	39. As Cold as Ice

Chapter 39

'Alice!' Jasper screamed as he clawed at white ice. Edward cautiously ran over to the edge of the once flowing river.

'Jasper!?' He called out. I panicked and ran back into the church calling for help. Alice had fallen into the creek that ran by the church, Jasper was slipping and sliding on the ice trying to get to her. Emmet and Carlisle ran out to Edward's side and began with an equally panicked screaming. We could all see the hole she had fallen into and the ice was slowly splitting.

'JASPER! GET OFF THE ICE!' I heard Carlisle call. I felt my heart pumping hard against my rib cage. Jasper let out a scream and dived into the same hole Alice had fallen into.

'NO!' We all screamed. I heard a small cry from behind me and saw Atticus scratching at Esme's arms to get to his parents. Neo was trying to run past a large Rosalie who was desperately trying to stop him. I ran back to help her and scooped him into my arms. He wriggled trying to run toward Emmet who was leaning over the edge trying to pull the pair out of the water.

'Get that rope!' I heard Carlisle yell as he carefully crawled out onto the thin ice. Jasper was holding himself onto the ice, his face desperate as he dived back under to help Alice. The splashing had stopped, which was not a good sign. I saw Jasper re-emerge with a none responsive Alice under his arm. Carlisle handed him a rope and I heard an ambulance pull up. Carlisle heaved them out of the water. Jasper was shivering and Alice was blue. I heard Atticus scream 'Momma'. He still desperately clawed against Esme's frail arms. The ice began cracking. Emmet rushed on and pulled Jasper over his shoulder while Carlisle lifted his lifeless daughters body into his arms. They hurried off just in time, all of the ice fell into the water. Carlisle carefully placed Alice onto the cold snowy ground. The combination of her pale skin and he white gown caused her to be camouflaged. Carlisle stareted trying to breathe life into her body while Edward pumped her chest. The paramedics rushed over and pulled her onto a stretcher. Jasper, to weak to move, called her name. Another ambulance arrived and paramedics slowly walked over to Jaspers side. They carefully pulled him onto a stretcher and loaded him into an ambulance. I saw Esme crying. She carefully handed Atticus over to Rosalie (who handled him with much difficulty). She ran toward Carlisle who accepted her into his arms. They both weeped. Edward hurried over to me and pulled me into the direction of the car park. He begged everyone to follow.

***

When we arrived at the hospital Carlisle and Edward rushed off, leaving Esme, Emmet, Rosalie and I to mind Atticus and Neo. Atticus was terribly upset. Esme tried soothing him by rocking him gently but i suspected she was in need as much comfort. Rosalie placed her arm around Emmet and rubbed his head as he focused on his lap. I sat with Neo fast asleep on my lap. We sat in silence for two hours before someone came to talk to us. A small nurse, no bigger than Alice, asked for Jaspers family. Rosalie stood up slowly and walked to the nurse.

'He is absolutely fine, mild hypothermia and shock but otherwise he is okay. He is asking to see his son,' she said delicately. Rosalie thanked her and pulled Atticus out of Esme's arms.

'I'll be back,' She said and she floated off in the direction of his room. Esme started to cry heavily and Emmet moved over to her side. He pulled her into his arms and let her cry onto his lap. She wailed for the next half an hour calling for her daughter to be okay. It was hard to sit through, i felt happy that i had the excuse of Neo's sleeping to avoid the confrontation of hugging a mother who could have just lost her daughter. After what seemed like forever a doctor came out and asked for the Cullen's. Esme stood and leaned on Emmet for support. The doctor stepped forward and carefully asked Esme to re-take her seat. She began to panic and Emmet did as well. I carefully removed Neo's sleeping body from my lap and walked over to them. I carefully sat them both down and stretched my short arm around them both.

'I am sorry, Alice is unfortunately only being kept alive on life support. We were able to get the baby out and she is doing wonderfully, however your daughter shows no brain activity. I suggest you come and say your goodbyes,' He said solemnly and turned his back. Emmet let out a cry while Esme collapsed onto the floor.

'Not my baby!' She wailed hitting her fists down hard against the cold sterile floor. Emmet laid down over three chairs and curled his leg up while I began crying. Alice couldn't die. I sat here the whole time, not worried because Alice was always okay. I began sobbing violently as Neo woke. He walked over to Emmet who picked him up. He cuddled him tight to his chest and kissed his head. Neo reached his little hand up and wiped a tear away from Emmet's cheek.

'It's going to be okay Daddy,' he said with a small smile. Emmet smiled and ruffled his hair.

'Yeah I know buddy,' He said carefully. He walked toward the doors in which the doctor came through and turned back.

'I'm going to see her,' he said his voice raising as he tried to avoid losing his cool. He turned and carried Neo with him. I moved down on the cold floor next to Esme and pulled her limp body into mine. I rubbed her back soothingly as she wailed into my purple bridesmaids dress. I felt her tears soak through to my skin.

'Esme,' I whispered. 'Esme we should go see her,' . I felt her nod her head and I carefully helped her up. She fell into my body, barely able to move by herself. We careful stumbled toward Alice's room. I opened the door and was overcome by what I saw. Alice looked so young, so frail. Like a soft little angel. Esme began wailing again and tried to drop to the floor. I held her frame up and carefully walked her to a chair by Alice's bedside. I carefully sat her down and walked over by Emmet. I offered to take Neo and he nodded. Neo happily came over to me, hugging tight to my chest. After a few minutes Edward and Carlisle joined us. Carlisle was a mess. His hair was messy, like he had continuously run his hands through it, while Edward looked beside himself. The both took their place by Alice's side. Carlisle sat by Esme and they cried into each other's shoulders. I heard a knock at the door and I carefully placed Neo on my hip. I opened the door and saw Jasper in a wheelchair with Atticus in his lap. His face was swollen from crying. Behind him I saw Rosalie rolling a small cot that contained pink blankets wrapped around a tiny little baby. I silently placed Neo down and went to push Jasper into the room beside his almost wife. We all sat silently around the room, the only noise was the sometimes gurgle from the brand new baby and Alice's heart monitor. I suddenly thought about how heartbroken Alice would be if she never got to hold her young daughter. I stood up, drawing no attention to myself, and walked silently over to the crib. The baby was very small, obviously born before she was ready, however she looked healthy. Her eyes studied my face as I took in how much she looked like the mother she would never meet. I carefully picked her up, shocked by how light she was, and carried her over to Alice. I placed the tiny infant on her chest and kneeled by her bed holding her on carefully. Jasper looked at me.

'She wouldn't like it if she never got to hold her,' I said sadly. He nodded and went back to holding Alice's hand. We all sat around silently, even the baby understanding the importance of hush. Finally a doctor came in.

'Mr Hale, are you ready?' He asked indicating to the machine keeping Alice alive. Jasper looked around helplessly while Esme and Carlisle cried for their daughter. Jasper nodded and the doctor began to whir the machines down. The room was even more silent than before. The heart monitor beating less. Soon it turned into a flat line and Alice was gone. I heard Jasper cry and Esme ask why. I silently stood and began to walk out of the room to leave the family to mourn, and to mourn by myself in peace. I Carefully removed the baby from Alice's chest and re-wrapped her into her blanket. As I left I placed her carefully into her crib, again amazed at how much she resembled her mother. I went to walk out the door but as I did i heard a beep. Maybe hope was not lost.

****

**Review. **


	40. Rubbish Bags of Love

Chapter 40

I turned back to face the doctor whose face remained the same. He looked toward Jasper whose face was full of hope.

'I am sorry sir, the nerves still contract for an amount of time after the machine has turned off,' he apologised and went to turn the heart monitor off when Jasper let out a small yell. He pointed to the hand he was holding.

'She just moved!' he said, his voice holding onto hope that was not there. Carlisle stood and walked to Jaspers side.

'Its her nerves, she's gone Jasper,' He said trying to put aside his own grief. He placed a caring arm around his now weak body and hugged him tight. Rosalie supported Emmet while Edward took Carlisles place by Esme. I sunk down by the door and the doctor excused himself. We all sat in silence; we watched Alice's face, not willing to believe that she was gone. Neo came and sat by me while Atticus cuddled into his father and grandfather. I heard the baby moan and I noticed no-one took notice of her. I stood up, careful of Neo and walked over to the tiny bassinet. The baby's face was pained. She looked up at me searching my face for familiarity. She began to cry. I looked around and saw that, still, nobody took notice. I lifted the tiny baby into my arms and cuddled her close but her crying just became louder and more hysterical. I bounced her carefully trying to hush her but she still screamed.

'Bring her here,' Jasper asked, his voice weak. I did as he asked and carried her over. He took her into his arms and swayed her carefully. She still cried hysterically. He stood up and placed her back onto Alice's lifeless chest and almost instantly she calmed. She started making gurgling noises. Jasper sat back down, carefully holding baby Hale in place. We sat for many moments when I saw Alice's hand move again. I flinched, it wasn't fair that she was no longer breathing life but she still moved. I didn't say anything, not wanting to create the false sense of hope that Jasper had just before. I went and sat beside Edward and carefully placed my arm around his shoulder. He gently wept. I joined him. It was hard to imagine life without Alice. I closed my eyes and tried to forget that she was dead. I tried to imagine that we were at her reception partying away with non-alcoholic wine. I smiled at my fake memory. My eyes snapped open when I heard someone move very quickly. Carlisle had scooted over the other side of the bed and flicked the heart monitor back on. He gasped. We heard the rhythmic sound of a heart beat. We all looked to see that Alice's chest was moving softly up and down. Jasper suddenly stood and leaned into kiss Alice's head. As he did she let out a groan. This surprised us even further.

'How is it possible?' Rosalie cried from Emmet's arms. We all agreed watching on in disbelief. Carlisle pressed a button to call a nurse in but no-one came. He let out an angry yell. He began examining her carefully.

'It appears like she is fine!' he said shock ringing through his voice. I carefully stepped up and removed the small baby from her chest so that Carlisle could listen, as he did a gasp escaped Alice's pale lips. Her long eyelashes fluttered open revealing her beautiful eyes. She looked around obviously confused. Edward now stood up and hovered over her like Carlisle.

'Alice? Baby?' Jasper asked as he looked her over like he was dreaming. She coughed slightly and looked around. She took everything in for the moment and then reached quickly for her stomach. She looked scared but Jasper placed a calming hand on her cheek.

'The baby is fine honey, she's right here,' He said indicating for me to move forward and show her her new baby. Alice, still not talking, looked amazed. She coughed again and reached her arms out. I carefully handed her the small baby. She pulled her into her chest and cuddled her close.

'Who put her near me?' Was the first thing she asked. Her voice was hoarse and she flinched from pain as she spoke. Jasper looked to me. I raised my hand.

'I did,' I said shyly. She smiled a friendly smile.

'Thankyou, its like I knew she was there. I had to see her. I had to run away from my death just to hold her,' She said looking into her baby's delicate face. I smiled happy to see her happy. Jasper looked to me and smiled thankfully. He stroked the baby's head and held Alice's hand tight in his.

'Well, I think we should give them a moment,' Edward announced trying to usher us out of the room. We all agreed. Everybody stepped forward and kissed Alice, still wary of her weakened state. We all walked out of the room, our happiness uplifted. Esme hugged Carlisle tightly.

'I don't know what I would have done, a parent should never have to bury their child,' she said sadly. I saw in the corner of my eye Emmet grimace. He had had to bury his child. Rosalie looked at the floor and i tried to swiftly change the subject.

'The baby looks just like Alice,' I said cheerfully. Rosalie nodded. Carlisle smiled.

'Actually, spitting image. When Alice was a baby she looked identical. Except for the eyes, it looks like she has her Dads eyes,' He said happily.

'I didn't get to see the little angel,' Esme commented and Emmet agreed. Neo started jumping up and down at Emmet's feet.

'Daddy! I'm hungry,' he complained rubbing his tummy. Emmet bent down and picked him up.

'Me too, Rose?' he asked looking to Rose. She nodded.

'Let's go get some lunch then,' Edward said pointing toward the cafeteria. We all followed happy at the outcome of the day. Little did we know, the day had just begun.

****

'Emmet you're teaching Neo bad habits,' Rosalie fussed as Emmet threw a piece of chicken at Edwards head. Edward ditched it back.

'Edward!' Esme snapped. 'You're food is to eat, not to play with,' she said in a mothering tone. Carlisle and I laughed. Rosalie rolled her eyes while Edward and Emmet started to pull faces at each other. Neo clapped his hands and began trying to throw his spaghetti.

'See what I mean,' Rosalie snapped as she copped at hair-full of orange pasta. Emmet laughed and gave Neo the thumbs up. Esme smacked his hand and went to help Rosalie clean her hair.

'So, is there any danger that the baby is a month early?' I asked Carlisle as I forked the salad sitting in front of me. He nodded is head.

'Well, from what I understand she appears extremely healthy. She seemed to already be very well developed. A little bit small, but it doesn't appear although there will be any problems,' He said putting a piece of chicken in his mouth. I nodded happily. We all sat and joked for a good half an hour when I looked over to the door and saw, much to my surprise, Jacob Black. I choked on the piece of food I was chewing on. Carlisle patted me on the back and looked in the same direction as me. I hoped Jacob hadn't spotted us but it appeared although he had. He dawdled over a big smile on his child-like face. He waved friendlily. I groaned internally and waved back with a fake grin plastered on my face. Since when did Jacob Black live in Alaska. He approached the table and I heard Edward growl slightly. Emmet carefully stood up and moved closer to Edward placing his hand on his shoulder.

'Hey Bella and friends,' Jacob greeted in his normal friendly manner.

'Hi Jake,' I said kindly. Everybody else muttered there greetings.

'How are you?' He asked me looking at Edward with a friendly smile.

'Good actually, Alice just had a baby,' I said grinning not wanting to go into the horrific tale of the rest of the day. He smiled.

'I always liked Alice. What did she have?' He asked genuinely interested. I smiled. I did miss Jacobs always friendly behaviour.

'Girl,' I said sweetly back to him. 'How are you Jacob, I haven't seen you in ages,' I said remembering the last time I saw him was at our wedding. He grinned.

'Wonderful, Leah and I got married and we just had a baby ourselves,' He said joyfully. I was happy to hear that he and Leah were settled.

'Congratulations! What did you have?' I asked and he glanced over his shoulder.

'Boy, Billy Junior. BJ for short,' he said puffing out his chest proud as punch. I smiled and stood to shake his hand. He looked over his shoulder once more.

'Well, I gotta go Bells, It was great seeing you,' He said as he kissed my cheek softly. I agreed and then sat back down. Emmet smiled.

'That went well,' he said surprised as I was. I nodded. I watched Jacob practically leap out of the cafeteria back up to the nursery. I smiled. I was happy to see that had found Leah. I took Edwards hand and kissed it gently, after all I was happy I had found my Edward.

****

We all dawdled back up the hall, trying to keep pace with a very slow Rosalie. She complained the whole time about severe back pain. Emmet tried to support her while Esme carried a very tired looking Neo. We came to Alice's door and knocked. No response was heard. Carlisle poked his head in and apologised.

'She has swapped rooms,' he said. I forgot this wasn't the maternity ward. I followed Carlisle as he walked calmly to the front desk.

'Alice Cullen,' he asked calmly. The nurse didn't take her eyes away from his as she typed the name in. He cleared his throat and she looked at the screen. She told us the level and room number. We thanked her and she smiled, still focused on Carlisle. Esme rolled her eyes while Emmet and Edward laughed.

'The old man's still got it,' Emmet managed between loud bouts of laughter. Esme glared at him but then her delicate face broke into a smile.

'Don't I know it,' she said and sped up and smacked Carlisle on the bum. Edward and Emmet pulled similar faces of disgust while Rosalie and I laughed away. We walked up to the ward and walked toward Alice's door but were met in the hallway. Jasper was pushing Alice in a wheelchair and Alice balanced Atticus and one side on the brand new baby on the other. Esme rushed forward to take Atticus.

'Where are you going?' Emmet asked curiously. Jasper smiled.

'We promised a wedding didn't we,' he said with a smile.

'To the chapel?' I asked grinning at Alice. She smiled and nodded. We all walked to the chapel and stood in an appropriate order. I looked down at Alice who was being wheeled by Carlisle.

'What about a dress?' I asked knowing her need for fashion. She looked up at me and shook her head.

'Bella, I realised today that if I married Jasper sporting a garbage bag it would still mean the same thing. I don't need fancy clothes to express my love for him, my hospital gown, backless and all, will be just fine,' she said. I smiled and nodded. The dodgy alter cue sounded and we all walked up the aisle slowly. When Carlisle had wheeled Alice down she weakly stood and grasped Jaspers hands. Alice was right. She didn't need a fancy party or a wedding dress to prove her love for Jasper, the evidence was clear just by the way they looked into each others eyes. The procession started, this time without a runaway bride, and it was the most beautiful event I had ever been to. The pure celebration of love was clear. At the end, when Alice and Jasper kissed, i looked over to my angel. He winked and waved and I smiled my heart a flutter. I was so happy that we were all so happy. Things have turned out for the best. I watched on as Alice (in her backless hospital gown) and Jasper stared intently into each other's eyes ignoring the room around them. They were only pulled from their daze when Rosalie let out a loud moan.

'I don't think the twins want to be out done,' she complained as we all looked at the pool of water in the middle of the alter. Oh boy, it was going to be a long night.

****

**OMG totally happy with this chapter. I hope i have done Alice and Jasper justice. They are my fave couple, purely because there love is deeper than what we can see..... Im having issues naming the bub so any suggestions would be welcome. Im looking for something unusual that will go with Atticus...**

**Review... ******


	41. Forever Ours

Chapter 41

Emmet squealed excitedly. He started jumping around the alter like a ballerina. Rosalie laughed but then her face became strained. Esme and Carlisle went over to help her move to the birthing centre. Emmet followed jumping in the air at random intervals. I turned to Alice and Jasper and smiled.

'Well this day is historic for the Cullens,' I said breathlessly. Alice cleared her throat.

'and the Hales,' she said confirming her marriage. I smiled and nodded. I walked over and kissed them both on the cheek.

'You guys are beautiful,' I said smiling. Edward came over and hugged my waist. He kissed my ear.

'I agree,' he said. Alice thanked us and then walked over to where baby Hale and Atticus were. She picked up her baby girl and snuggled her close.

'So do we have a name yet?' Edward asked curiously. Both Jasper and Alice shook their heads.

'We thought we were having a boy,' Alice laughed. 'We didn't discuss girl names,'

'Why did you think that?' Edward asked.

'Doctor told us by accident, which apparently was very wrong,' he laughed and went and picked up Atticus. Atticus nuzzled into his shoulder and began to nod off.

'We might head back to our room and get some sleep, wake us if Rose has the babies,' Alice asked and she sat back down in her wheel chair. Jasper balanced Atticus on one hip and pushed Alice out the door. Edward and I were alone. He pulled me into a big hug. I gladly fell into his warm body. It had been a long day. He began swaying gently and I slowly fell sleepy. I felt him whisk my feet out from under me and carry me somewhere. I only became coherent once we sat down on the cold hard hospital chairs. I sat up and looked around. Apart from Esme and Carlisle, there was no-one to be seen. I waved at them and they smiled back. I rested my head on Edwards shoulder. He hummed a lullaby and i began to drift off again. It only felt like a few seconds of slumber before Emmet came screaming out of the room. He was screaming like a mad man, the happiest id ever seen. He, unfortunately, didn't take notice of the wet floor sign and took a huge dive, cracking his head on the floor. Esme and I gasped while Carlisle jumped to his feet to help him up. Blood poured out of an open wound on his head.

'Girl! We have a girl!' he said panting. He turned back, holding his head were his gash was, and bolted back into the birthing suite. I smiled.

'Another girl,' Esme said excitedly. I felt my stomach bubble with enthusiasm. I was very excited for everyone having babies. Atticus and Neo were going to be very happy with the new additions. We waited anxiously for Emmett to bolt out again. I looked up at Edward who faced the door, waiting, anxious as I was. It was only a few minutes later when Emmet came screaming out again, this time wary of the sign.

'Another girl!' he screamed. The blood from his wound was already drying when I saw a doctor follow him.

'Sir you had better hurry, the third one is on its way,' he said in a bored voice. We all looked at each other in amazement.

'Third?' Emmet questioned his face now pale. The doctor nodded.

'Yes, the third, commonly referred to as triplets,' he said in a monotone voice rolling his eyes. Emmett looked to Carlisle who shrugged.

'Who knew,' he said with a smile. Emmet grinned.

'The heavens have opened up and it's raining BABIES!' he shouted and ran quickly back into the room. My mouth dropped and I looked back to Carlisle.

'HOLY CRAP!' Esme swore. Edward laughed while Carlisle shushed her.

'Christmas just became a whole new affair,' she commented.

'No wonder Rose was so big,' Carlisle laughed. 'I wonder how she is feeling about all this,' he wondered. I imagined a lot of swearing.

'Triplets, how did the doctor miss that?' I asked looking to Carlisle.

'Sometimes the third hides behind the first two, its rare but it does happen,' Carlisle said. (**a/n I don't actually know if this can happen but it makes for an interesting read). **I looked to Edward and he nodded agreeing. Suddenly Emmett screeched out of the room again.

'BOY! I HAVE A BOY!' He screamed. We laughed and went to hug him. Loud congratulations went through the crowd of four and and Emmet started dancing.

'Stitches!' Carlisle ordered pointing at his head. Emmet nodded and followed his father away. Esme walked forward to go and see Rosalie and Edward and I split off to go tell Alice and Jasper the news.

***

'Triplets?' Alice asked astonished. Neo and Atticus slept peacefully on their hospital couch while Alice breast fed her baby.

'We were triplets,' Jasper added and we all looked to him.

'Our brother died in birth,' he said shrugging. We all looked at him gobsmacked.

'So, we aren't all going to fit into the apartment anymore,' Edward said hugging me close. I nodded. Twins we could manage but Triplets were a bit much. It upset me. I would loved to have always lived as one big happy family but the reality was that it had to end sometime. I smiled. Dam growing up. Its to realistic.

'Well we have a name,' Alice interrupted my thoughts and I focused on her.

'Mila Evaline Isabella Hale,' she smiled. My jaw dropped as I looked at the tiny baby.

'Mila means miracle in Spanish while Evaline means life. We thought because it was Mila who bought Alice back it was only appropriate. While Isabella is appropriate because A) it means beautiful and B) because it's the name of her godmother,' Jasper finished. My jaw still hung open.

I mumbled a few incoherent words and then stepped forward. Alice handed me Mila and I gladly accepted her. I cuddled her precious body to mine and whispered her name. She was perfect and Isabella already suited her more than me. I know she was young but I swear I saw her smile. I cooed for a while until Mila fell asleep in my arms. I cuddled her a bit longer and then placed her in her crib. As she slept Alice demanded we go and see Rosalie. I agreed while Jasper and Edward agreed to stay with the kids. We walked up the hall to Rosalie's room and knocked quietly. We walked in and were overcome with the happiness in her face. She held all three babies in her arms. I noticed Emmet asleep in the corner and Esme and Carlisle no-where to be seen. We tip toed over to Rosalie and each took a baby.

'Okay, now Alice your holding Audrey Grace, Bella your holding Mya Esme and I am holding Jhett Jasper or JJ,' she said giving small introductions. All babies were extremely cute. They all looked similar however each had an individual trait. Audrey had Rosalie's grace and beauty while Mya had Emmet's cheeky face however JJ appeared to take on Emmet's curls and Rosalie's eyes. It was very impressive. I cuddled Mya, suddenly feeling extremely clucky. I cooed at her. She squirmed in my arms but didn't complain. We heard another knock at the door and Jasper and Edward poked their heads in. With them, they had Atticus, Mila and Neo. Neo ran in and jumped on Emmet's lap. He woken with a start and picked up his son.

'Hey buddy!' he greeted happily. 'Come meet your new sisters and brother,'. He carried Neo over.

'Neo this is Audrey, Mya and JJ,' he said pointing to them. He smiled and clapped his precious little hands together.

'Can you say those names?' Rosalie asked. Neo nodded and smiled.

'Drey! Ya Ya and Jaj!' he said. We all awed and kissed and cuddled. Esme and Carlisle joined us.

'Photo?' Esme asked. We nodded and all grouped together. I still held Mya. I carefully faced her to the camera Edward swung his arm around my shoulder and we all looked at the camera and smiled. This was the future. Us. We may all be moving on, expanding our families, Being adult but I knew we would always do it together. I looked over my friends and took them all in. Alice, exuberant as ever. Jasper kind and happy. Emmet cheeky and full of heart. Rosalie beautiful and lively. And Edward, my amazing Edward, his velvety voice, his dreamy green eyes, his dazzling smile. I was in love. Not just with him, but with my family. My fantastically beautiful, screwed up, idiotic, full of life family. They had their flaws and I had mine but we made each other complete. Without them, I would be nothing. For I loved them and they loved me.

****


	42. Epilogue: Forever Mine

Epilogue:

I stood nervously at the altar, my hand shaking violently as Alice handed me my bouquet. Charlie had linked arms with me and seemed as nervous as I. We had decided against our Hawaiian wedding because of the amount of babies that had arrived, instead we decided on a ceremony in a meadow near my home. It was perfect. Everybody stood as music sounded my arrival. The Beatles 'Love Me Do' started playing and I walked beside Charlie carefully. I saw Edward. My Edward. He smiled at me and i blushed slightly. We may have been together forever but he still managed to dazzle me. I made it to the end of the aisle and Charlie handed me over. I tripped and fell into Edwards arms. I heard a few chuckles, Emmet's the loudest.

'That's my Bambi,' Edward laughed as he helped me to my feet. I fondly remembered the first time he had called me that and I smiled. I looked into his eyes and got lost. I loved him so much that sometimes I forgot where I was.

'Bella,' he began his vowels, each word like an elegant bell ringing. I didn't hear what he said next, purely because I was too dazzled. I imagined our life together, our beautiful children my eyes and his everything else. I imagined Sunday dinners with the whole family coming together. I imagined Edward carving a Christmas turkey while I took photos. I imagined sitting on the front porch, rocking in our rocking chairs and spotting our grandchildren.

I was whole. I was complete. Nothing mattered any more, if I fell here I would have achieved everything great. I felt a tear fall from my eye, a happy tear. Edward caught it and pulled me into his loving and warm hug. I knew, i have always known, that he would catch my every tear. He would catch my every fall. He was forever mine and I was forever his.

The End

****

**The end.... : ( ... it actually makes me a little sad... but don't fret yet...im brewing a sequel and am wondering if its a good idea??? It will be based around when the kids are older, i am not sure yet but im thinking about it. Tell me what you think in your last reviews...sniff.....**

**Big thankyou to **

**. the Cullen clan. ****MgaoqiaoM****. JessLovesTheJoker. And everyone else**

**For your wonderful reviews. I am truly honoured you read my story.**

**So for the last time. Review. **


	43. PREVIEW!

Preview to: The Next Generation

The baby screamed for the third time since we had gone to bed. I rolled over and slapped Edward's chest.

'You get him!' I complained trying to fall back to sleep. He grumbled and rolled over.

'I went last time,' he whined. I turned to face the back of his head a used my foot to kick him out of bed. He fell to the floor with a loud thump.

'Ouch!' he complained standing up.

'Well, now you're up you can go and see what's wrong him,' I mumbled in his direction. I heard him sigh and throw a few incoherent words back at me. I smiled. I heard the baby hush back down and I began to slumber once more when I felt the bed hold the weight of another person. It was to light to be Edward. I opened my eyes to see Nessie staring at me. Her eyes were scared. I internally groaned. I pulled her into a hug and patted her hair carefully. These nightmares were out of control. Soon Edward and I will be walking nightmares if we don't start getting some sleep. I felt his warm arms wrap around and Nessie and I. I snuggled back into his cool body. He whispered gently in my ear.

'I love you,' and with that, we gained a few more minutes sleep before the dreaded alarm went off.


End file.
